


Written in the Stars

by HypersomniacGrad



Series: Blank Slate [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, just a little bit of angst to spice things up, some staubrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypersomniacGrad/pseuds/HypersomniacGrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe both find themselves getting a second shot at their happily ever after, with Beca's memories back. But as Beca finds the perfect way to prove to Chloe that they're future is set in stone, something/someone from her past comes calling. Question is, will this get in the way of her and Chloe or will this person unwittingly bring them closer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Onto the Future with the Past Close Behind

**Author's Note:**

> And as promised here is the sequel to 'Blank Slate'.
> 
> Slow start but I promise to deliver as best as I could.
> 
> I'm trying to write two fics at the same time so let's see how my upload schedule will work. I'll try to upload a chapter every day or at least every other day.
> 
> This is less angst and more on lighter matters (I swear it is, but you know, I need to build up some suspense to introduce some new characters).
> 
> Reviews and comments are always appreciated.

Everything was perfect.

And Beca knows that nothing is perfect of course. But there was just no other way to say it.

Everything was perfect.

Because every morning she gets to wake to see the sunlight filter through the windows, striking Chloe's face at just the right way that makes her look so peaceful and angelic in her sleep.

And it takes Beca's every breath away to see that oh so glorious view.

One reason why Beca's starting to wake up earlier each passing day.

And it only gets better as Chloe slowly stirs awake, her ocean blue eyes meeting her stormy blue ones, a smile forming on her lips.

Of course Beca goes back to sleep after Chloe gets up, both the success of her club and the DJ night life keeping her busy.

But that was their thing.

Their set routine.

And Beca has made it a point over the past year to make it up to Chloe for disappearing from her life for five long years.

From little surprises like a new mix of a song that reminded her of Chloe and cooking dinner at times, to big gestures like the surprise trip to Switzerland for Valentine's Day.

All culminating of course with her brilliant masterplan, the one she has finally decided to act upon and share with the one and only Aubrey Posen one Saturday afternoon while Chloe was out.

Beca thought she better make the most out of the sudden alone time with Aubrey.

Especially since the blonde had started packing for her move.

Not that she would be too far away, she was just moving downstairs with Stacie.

But still, Beca wanted to make sure that Chloe wouldn't be suspicious of anything, and she was sure the redhead was bound to get suspicious that something was up if she keeps on hanging out at Stacie's.

Thus Beca told Aubrey.

And of course Aubrey was thrilled.

Because it would mean a happy ending for her best friend…

…and Beca…

…because, you know, even after everything Aubrey still would not admit that Beca Mitchell has become one of her best friends too.

But something was bugging Aubrey, and Beca could tell.

"What is it?" Beca asked, reading the concern on Aubrey's face.

And so the blonde told her what's on her mind.

Thus start the pacing…

…for the next thirty minutes as Aubrey expressed her thoughts about 'the matter'.

"Beca, if you don't sit down in the next five minutes I will tie you down. You're making me dizzy." Aubrey then said watching the tiny DJ pace the length of their living room.

"Yeah, well I blame you." Beca retorted. "After one whole freaking year you tell me this now?"

"I don't get why you're so upset about it, if you ask me, it's in the past. I didn't tell you sooner because I thought you'd at least eventually talk to Chloe about it and, you know, I'll know because then Chloe would be all cryptic about ways to 'make things better' and that would convince me that you actually are ready for the next step. No secrets. Just you and my best friend." was Aubrey's response.

Beca groaned. "Yeah, well, tell me how you feel when you get blindsided by the fact that your girlfriend's best friend knows one of your deepest secrets and she found out because you had stupid amnesia."

Aubrey sighed. "You're overreacting about this Mitchell. I just thought you ought to know that I found out about it through my personal digging. And I guess, well, judging from how you're reacting right now, that Chloe doesn't know either. Relax, I didn't tell her. I just think that you ought to tell her, you know, face your past. I don't think you can move forward if you're hiding secrets."

"I'll ask for your opinion if I need it Posen." Beca huffed.

"Well, I'm telling you that you do." Aubrey replied. "I think Chloe deserves to know if you're planning a future with her. Besides, it'll give you closure from the past."

"You don't get it Aubrey." Beca argued.

"You're right, maybe I don't. But if anything, please don't blame yourself Beca. It was trivial matter. Okay, maybe not that trivial, but I'm sure you're blowing it out of proportions in your mind."

Beca opened her mouth, tried to say something, but when nothing but garbled noise came out. She simply sighed and slumped down the couch next to Aubrey.

"Knowing Chloe, she'll try to fix everything." Beca mumbled, sounding defeated.

And Aubrey smiled. "She does want to make you happy." she then said. "Please tell me you're going to tell her?"

"Maybe. I'll think about it. I wouldn't even know where to begin." Beca replied honestly. "Tell me, Posen, did you… what did you find out about… you know… current situations?"

"Nothing much." Aubrey sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I tried hard. But they seem to be more powerful and influential compared to the von Albrechts so I guess that makes them harder to… um… you know… 'reach' with our unconventional methods."

"Oh." Beca replied thoughtfully.

"What are you so afraid about it Mitchell?"

"That she hates me. That I ruined everything." Beca answered in a low whisper.

"You know Mitchell, I don't think that's the case. So step up and face your fears, you stepped up with everything you've done to make up for missed times with Chloe already. I have faith in you."

"Gee, thanks Aubrey." Beca replied dryly. She could feel Aubrey's eyes on her, studying her face as she looked away, trying to calm herself.

She needed to focus, zero in her sights on the main tasks at hand.

And Aubrey seemed to have the same thoughts as she changed the subject, asking Beca about the details of her grand scheme.

Beca took a deep breath before giving her full attention to Aubrey.

She has to focus on her plans for the coming days.

But as it would seem, as they move towards the future, her missing past was trying to catch up to her.

Especially the things she thought she's left behind.


	2. The Moonlight Sonata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm switching over to Chloe with this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for tuning in so far! I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow with chapter 5 of 'Wish Again'.
> 
> This mostly focuses on Chloe and meeting a certain new character, so sorry for the slow pace. I am throwing in a flash back of sorts.
> 
> Also, for every chapter we have our newly introduced character, the piece she plays is the title of the chapter.
> 
> BTW, I think we all know what Beca's planning… ;)
> 
> …but it won't be easy… :P

Of all the days, of all the times, it had to be today.

Yep, right in the middle of incredibly heavy rain.

The day itself started out to be sunny and nice, and it was supposed to be that way throughout the rest of the week.

But no, the storm had to come.

Of course Chloe didn't know that her car would decide to breakdown at that moment, with her windows down and jammed.

Nor did she have a clue of how the storm always brought with it unexpected surprises.

Chloe's car broke down just as she was getting out of the guest parking outside the café she decided to make as her pit-stop on her way back from the supermarket on a wild goose chase for some strange dessert that Beca had sent her to find for whatever reason.

It was a failed search. That was one.

Two was that of course with the news of the raging storm, the little café decided to start closing.

She just had to go and get their special home-style fries for Beca.

Every store nearby decided to start closing early as well, and unarmed for the torrential downpour, Chloe quickly scrambled to her feet to find some shelter.

Lucky for the redhead a rather antique looking bookshop decided to stay open for some reason.

The bell rang as she opened the door and she was greeted by a stern looking man around her age with long blond hair and a woman with short black hair who looked more friendly and jovial. They were both behind a counter with the man closing the book in his hands and looking quite irritated. "Hi." he said dryly.

"Hi. Uh, mind if I stick around? My car broke down and…" Chloe started to say, she was soaked and shivering, and though the place was warm enough, the reception was quite cold.

"I don't need the whole story." the man said while the girl ran into the back of the store. "There's a washroom at the back, you can dry yourself there. Just don't touch any of the books with your wet hands."

Chloe nodded and ignored his rude tone, following the directions she was given. As she reached what seemed to be the washroom she saw the black haired girl handing her a short towel. "Don't mind Cedric, he's just upset you're dripping all over the store." she said.

"Yeah, well I didn't mean to." Chloe replied. "This place looks quite big."

"Yeah, we have a room in the back for some events. The historical book society something typically use it. Really it was just a spare room we use for entertaining guests. We live upstairs. The name's Rebecca by the way."

Chloe nodded. "Thanks, I'm Chloe."

"Well Chloe, better dry up. If you need anything let me know." Rebecca said before disappearing back into the front of the store.

Chloe spent a significant amount of time trying to dry herself all the while calling for someone to address her current car problem. She managed to call her insurance company but her phone died before being able to call either Beca or Aubrey.

Or for that matter a cab.

Which meant she'd be stuck there for a while.

Chloe wondered if either Cedric or Rebecca would let her call for a ride back home, or for that matter if they'd be willing to drop her off.

The dark skies outside didn't look promising earlier, and Chloe could still here the storm raging on outside so she decided that she'd probably hang around before asking for any favors.

At the very least maybe they can lend her a charger?

With her mind set, and being a little less soggy, Chloe made her way back out to the store.

But then she stopped on her tracks.

Because she heard it.

Coming from the back….

…it was the same piece played the same way…

Before Chloe knew it she was standing behind the slightly opened doorway leading to the backroom watching as a girl masterfully played the first movement of 'Moonlight Sonata', her back against the door. From what Chloe could tell she had also been in the rain, her hair messily swept to one side, her sleek- and apparently waterproof - gray jacket dripping water beads to a side.

And Chloe couldn't help it, her heart ached.

Because every note evoked the same emotions it did the last time the same scene had occurred.

It was around six years ago.

A few days just after Beca's service.

Chloe was trying to keep Beca's memory alive as much as she could, visiting old places they frequented and playing old mixes the DJ shared with her.

Maybe that's how she found herself in the Music building.

It was one of the oldest buildings at Barden, and for whatever reason, there was a secret garden on it's rooftop only known to a few. Beca loved the view from there, which made Chloe love it even more.

She was on her way towards the stairwell at the end of the hall when she heard it.

'Moonlight Sonata'

It was just towards the end of the first movement when she found the empty hall the sound was coming from. Peering from the slightly opened door she saw a girl – who seemed to be the same girl in front of her now – playing the piece, as if she was giving all her heart as she played every note, nimble fingers hitting the right keys.

Which made Chloe feel every emotion of the piece.

As well as every emotion expressed by the girl playing it.

The girl seamlessly transitioned to the second movement, and Chloe couldn't help but be mesmerized by the girl playing the piece. She looked quite young, which proved that she was just that much talented.

Chloe didn't even notice time slipping by not until she realized the girl was already playing the third movement.

And just before she completely finished, Chloe somehow snapped back to reality and sneaked out of the building.

She didn't make it to the rooftop that night.

But for some reason she did feel some peace.

The girl in front of her in the present was just about to finish the first movement when Rebecca showed up again. "She's quite talented, huh?"

"What?" Chloe said, feeling herself snap out of a new spell taking hold of her. "Yeah."

Rebecca chuckled. "Hey Adrianne, Nathaniel is outside waiting for you. Also, Cedric's got the book all wrapped up, pick it up on your way out." she then said.

But no budge.

Not until she finished the first movement.

"I'll be right out." Adrianne replied.

And for whatever reason Chloe found herself leaving the store in haste. She barely made her way out the door before she realized she wasn't thinking clearly. Turning around she almost bumped into Adrianne who was making her way out.

"Uh, you okay?" Adrianne asked.

"Yeah, just remember I need to call for a ride." Chloe mumbled as she met Adrianne's gaze for the first time.

Yep, she was definitely young.

Warm brown eyes, golden brown hair.

Ear piercing.

And almost a rather reminiscent smirk as Adrianne looked at her curiously.

"I can give you a ride. It won't be trouble." Adrianne offered.

Chloe mulled it over for a minute before she heard Cedric exasperatingly tell her to take the offer.

Having no other option, Chloe accepted.

And so that's how Chloe found herself sitting right next to a rather enigmatically charming and reserved girl in her black Rolls Royce with what she would assume as her driver named Nathaniel.

"Nate's my personal assistant, body guard, and driver all wrapped into one." Adrianne said as she looked at Chloe with the same curiosity as earlier after she caught the redhead staring at the man driving the car.

Her first thought was that he looked like Cedric and she was mulling over whether or not they were related so that's why she was staring.

And then she heard Adrianne's comment.

Which made her wonder how one person can protect a young lady all on his own and why someone form an undeniably wealthy family only hire one person to do the job.

And then the thought occured that Nathaniel's unspoken skill set probably justified that decision.

She heard Adrianne chuckle after that.

"Sorry. I'm Chloe by the way."

Adrianne nodded and smirked. "Nice to meet you Chloe. My name's Adrianne."

"Ms. Sinclair, we're near Ms. Uh… Chloe's address."

"Thanks for the update Nate." Adrianne said in a rather familiar tone.

Which made Chloe stare at Adrianne even harder than she already was.

"I think I met you before." Chloe mumbled out loud.

"I think I'd remember that." was Adrianne's reply.

"You're not a student from Barden?"

"University? No. I attended Julliard a year after I finished my business degree at Columbia."

"Attended? And a year after another degree?" Chloe asked confused. The girl in front of her didn't look older than twenty one or twenty two.

"I'm what you call a prodigy." Adrianne said just as Nathaniel pulled up outside of Chloe's apartment building. "I believe this is your stop. But to dignify your earlier question with a response, I had been to Barden once."

"Then maybe we bumped into each other then." Chloe reasoned.

"Maybe, but I highly doubt that." Adrianne replied thoughtfully. Until then Chloe. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Same. Thanks for the ride." Chloe replied as she got off.

Chloe stood there for a while as the car pulled off, attracting the attention of the few people who were out on the streets.

Because, of course, the sun decided to break up the gloom and doom of the then raging and now dying storm just as Chloe got home.

There was something about Adrianne that was bugging her.

But whatever it was, Chloe reasoned, it probably wasn't important.

Maybe it was just the whole thing six years ago.

That strange connection to a piano piece she heard one evening as a storm raged on inside of her from the thought of losing the love of her life for good.


	3. A Top Secret Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to Beca in this one.
> 
> And the Bellas :3
> 
> Also I'm a bit tired today… that's why the next chapter of 'Wish Again' is an IOU. I'll upload two tomorrow along with chapter 4 of this fic.

Beca had successfully gotten rid of Chloe for some good amount of time, sending her on a wild goose chase as she gathered her friends at Stacie's apartment.

The original plan was to meet up at their own but she didn't want to risk Chloe coming home early.

Nevertheless, it was easier to sneak around to do some planning without Chloe around and getting her all suspicious, so wild goose chase it was.

"Beca, what is it with you and the pacing!" Aubrey snapped as Beca started to cross the space of Stacie's living room while explaining the whole plan they have contrived together to the Bellas.

"Sorry, just all nervous and excited and all." Beca blurted out, not even slowing down.

"Don't be hard on her Bree, I think it's adorable she's nervous." Stacie then commented.

Followed by the usual teasing.

It's funny how even with all the lost years it was so easy to fall back into rhythm with the Bellas.

Beca chuckled at the thought amidst the ruckus the Bellas were making.

The very next day that they found out Beca got her memory back, they flipped from being concerned to making jokes on the matter, telling Beca she gave them quite a hard time and that she has plenty to make up for the grief they all had to process.

And Beca actually delivered.

Not that she'd pull grand gestures for her friends the same that she does for Chloe.

But she did introduce them to some pretty famous people who frequent her club, so they're calling quits on that.

It's funny how resilient her friends are.

And there she was worried that things won't ever be the same again.

She was glad that she was wrong.

Beca really did luck out with the Bellas.

And she knows, of course she does, that she has Chloe to thank for that.

That's why everything had to perfect.

''Alright girls, settle down, let the munchkin speak." Aubrey then commanded. "The floor's yours again Beca, but maybe move a little less this time."

Beca nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, from the top or are you guys good so far?"

"We're good Shawshank." Amy said. "Although I am a little hurt that I, your best friend, am not on duty for your precious little box."

"Amy, I already told you that if either of you girls keep it, Chloe will surely find out. Jesse's an obvious option too, you know. So in case she finds out, Bash is the least suspicious."

"Yeah, but you're also buddy-buddy with your former head of security shorty." CR reasoned. "Especially since he now works for you in the club.

"Yes, but we don't exactly hang out." Beca argued. "As for the whole place thing, what do you guys think?"

"I think it's super romantic." Emily said. "What a way to let the whole world know how much you love her."

"I actually think it's a little too grand." Ashley then commented. "But, if anything Chloe won't suspect a thing."

"Yeah, 'cause it's not something Beca Mitchell would actually do." Jessica added. "Which says a lot."

"That's the point guys." the DJ then said yes with a huge grin on her face at the thought of the whole thing.

Yes, Beca can't wait.

She can't wait to ask the question.

And to hear the answer.

Because she knows, she could already feel it, there was only one answer.

Or at least, she only considered one.

What if Chloe doesn't actually want that?

She didn't even consider.

"She's going to say yes, right?" Beca asked.

Although as soon as she said it, she wondered why she's even getting herself worried.

It's her and Chloe.

After all they've been through, Beca knew for sure there was a reason why she found her way back to Chloe.

"YES!" the Bellas chorused to reaffirm the truth that Beca knew to herself.

Beca smiled sheepishly.

She knew it for sure.

It was written in the stars.

It was the will of the Fates.

So why on earth was she starting to feel all anxious about something?

Beca quickly washed away the thoughts of fear and agitation upon seeing Chloe back at their flat, disheveled from her little misadventures from the storm that Beca didn't even realize had occurred.

"Where were you guys?" Chloe asked after sneezing for the nth time after Beca helped her settle down.

She was coming down with a cold.

"Shush, that's not the important question. 'Sides I just helped Aubrey a bit with some stuff for her move. And don't give me that look Beale, after everything, it's safe to say that Aubrey and I are friends too. How'd you get that wet anyways?" Beca said, feeding Chloe some of the soup she prepared while Chloe took a quick shower.

Chloe shrugged. "You sent me on an impossible mission. But oh hey, I met your namesake at a bookshop."

"Namesake?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, I met a 'Rebecca' today that's not actually a DJ."

"Making friends today, aren't you?" Beca commented with a smirk. "So I guess your search wasn't that fruitless."

Chloe was supposed to say something when their door opened, Aubrey saying something about the girls before stopping mid-sentence.

Chloe looked at Beca curiously, before addressing Aubrey with the same look. "What are you guys up to?"

"Oh you know, the Bellas just wanted to see how the move was going. They're too excited about it for some strange reason." Aubrey said.

"Uh-huh." was Chloe gave as a reply.

Beca could tell Chloe didn't buy Aubrey's excuse.

Aubrey too, but the blonde just didn't acknowledge it to keep Chloe's suspicions to a minimum.

But Beca did come up with a variety of contingency plans to successfully pull off the surprise and throw Chloe off their scent.

Things were about to get more interesting.

Or so at least Beca thought.

Boy, she just didn't know how interesting things would actually be.


	4. An Etude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part I'll be alternating with Beca and Chloe with the chapters (so this is Chloe's chapter).
> 
> Again, no Bellas for the most part (but there are a few big chapters I'm planning with the Bellas and I'm still setting it all up so bear patience with me).
> 
> We do get some mentions of Bechloe here and there.

Beca's been acting weirdly lately.

Aubrey too.

Like the two of them have a secret of their own.

For the next few days, Chloe had to miss work, feeling all sick, so she had a front seat view of the strange hushed interactions between her best friend and her girlfriend.

But with Beca's grand gestures, Chloe shrugged it off to another surprise.

And that's always something to look forward too.

Besides, Beca was being extra sweet with taking care of her, so she really couldn't complain.

Throughout all of what they've been through, Chloe has always felt that she was the one chasing after Beca, so she couldn't help but enjoy the fact that the DJ was spoiling her with breakfasts in bed, making her soup or tea every now and then, setting up her laptop for movie marathons, and when she's out at work, she even has the Bellas on Chloe duty, while she calls to check in every now and then.

She's being the best girlfriend Chloe could ask for.

A few days later, Chloe woke up next to a teddy bear with a red ribbon tied to its neck like a bow tie, putting a smile on her face at the unexpected sweetness that the DJ had been displaying. Wondering what Beca was up to so early on a Friday morning and feeling so much better than the past days, Chloe finally got up and left their room.

"Tell her already midget." she heard Aubrey say as she was walking out into the hallway.

"What, can't I take my time Posen?" Beca replied. "Besides, she's not feeling well lately."

"That's a stupid excuse Mitchell." Aubrey said with a chuckle. "Can't come up with anything better? Looks like you're off your game."

"Shut up Posen."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Chloe said, finally announcing her presence. Beca was in the kitchen flipping pancakes with Aubrey drinking her coffee by the kitchen counter.

She wanted to know what it was about but Chloe knew that eavesdropping wouldn't be the right way to find out about whatever it was.

If it was important Beca would tell her. Chloe was sure about it.

So why was there a nudging feeling coming from the pits of her stomach telling her that it was?

And that Beca seemed reluctant to address it.

"Hey Chlo, you shouldn't be up. Almost done with breakfast, I can bring it into the room soon." Beca said.

"Oh, I'm feeling so much better thanks to you." Chloe said, making her way towards Beca for a quick good morning kiss. "I think I might actually go to work today. So what were you and Bree talking about?"

"Oh, just this thing at the club. Don't want to spoil anything." Beca mumbled as an excuse.

To which Aubrey quickly seconded.

Which was probably why Chloe wasn't really paying much attention to what's going on at the school when she got there that morning.

And that was saying something, considering they were having an arts festival thing of sorts going on. Chloe was one of the few teachers who were pushing for it, mostly to showcase the talents of her beloved students, and she should be showing more enthusiasm than she was.

So far she's using the excuse of being under the weather the past few days for the lack of excitement.

Speaking of getting sick, she was a bit sad that she didn't get to see their performance the other day but thankfully Beca volunteered to take a video of it for Chloe to watch.

That's what was giving her reassurance that whatever Beca was keeping from her was a good thing, the thought of the DJ's sweet gestures, the way she unabashedly shows Chloe how much she cares, reminding her every single day that she loves her.

But Chloe was still concerned that there was something more.

And she wasn't sure if she wanted to be worried about it or not.

"Ms. Beale! I'm so glad you're feeling much better!" Matt, one of Chloe's students, chirped with a huge boyish grin on his face.

"Thanks Matt. You seem to be excited."

"Oh yeah! Remember that whole recital thing slated for today?" he asked and Chloe nodded. Of course she does, that was her doing along with the rest of the music department. They had students prepare pieces to play with the piano, the flute, and violin. They even had a whole string quartet performance from the students planned.

"Well, do you remember when I said I might get my sister's girlfriend to come participate?" Matt asked again, and Chloe had to laugh at his excitement.

"Yes, you said she'll be an excellent special guest."

"Yeah, well she said yes! I was afraid she'll be too busy." Matt then said. "And there she is now!"

Chloe looked behind towards the double doors of the main hall's entrance looking slightly surprised to see the tall and confident figure of Adrianne Sinclair as she made her way through the hall, her attention somewhat on the pages of the book in her hands.

When she finally looked up reaching the spot where Chloe and Matt stood, Adrianne chuckled. "Hey Mattie! And I assume that this is the Ms. Beale you can't stop telling me all about?"

Matt looked confused for a minute or two just before they were ushered into the auditorium, Adrianne handing the book over to Matt for safe keeping. Chloe noticed Adrianne shrugged as Matt leaned in to ask her something but she didn't pay much attention to it.

And soon Chloe found herself transfixed as she watched Adrianne lose herself in the simple piece she decided to play for them all.

Chopin's Etude Op. 10 No. 3.

There was just… something…. about how she played.

As if the music flowed right into her veins, allowing her to feel it deep within her bones.

Allowing her to express all that she felt in every note she played.

And Chloe couldn't help but wonder why with the more somber notes, she could see the sadness in Adrianne's eyes.

As soon as the recital finished, Adrianne Sinclair's presence in the school was all that everyone could talk about. Apparently she's quite a well-known pianist, famous especially overseas. Matt was definitely wearing a badge of honor for simply knowing Adrianne personally.

The rest of the day went well without a hitch, and Chloe was actually glad she was there this time to see some of her students to perform. Her mind though was still on two things. Whatever it was that Beca was hiding, and whatever it was that was with Adrianne Sinclair.

She decided that she'll eventually figure out the former and so she focused on the latter.

Because her curiosity about Adrianne's visit to Barden was still definitely on Chloe's mind.

It was quite difficult to get a hold of her despite being a guest in the school as pretty much everyone wanted to talk to her.

Chloe tried. But she barely got a word in,

So she was a little thankful when she saw Adrianne at the parking lot leaning over the side of car.

Which was, of course, a shiny red Ferrari.

"Where's your Rolls Royce? No body guards?"

"The car is in the use of my grandparents who are here to see if I settled down nicely. And Nate's in that black Mercedes over there, he's on stealth mode." Adrianne said with a smile and Chloe looked over to black car parked a good distance away. "So you are my girlfriend's brother's music teacher?"

"Small world." Chloe replied with a shrug. "So you just moved to LA, huh?"

"Oh, I travel around a lot. My family has a place in New York and in Paris so I mostly grew up there. I used to live here in the west coast though, but that was ages ago. I thought of coming back and settling down to LA for many reasons, one being that my girlfriend moved back to LA to be closer to her family, two is mostly running the family business."

Chloe nodded. "Tough life." she commented. "But I'm impressed that you actually made time for Matt's request."

"Family is everything, and Matt's like my little brother already." Adrianne replied before standing properly and waving at Matt who was excitedly running over where she was parked.

His classmates shooting envious glances that he gets to ride in a very sweet looking car. "Adri! Hey! Oh, and hey Ms. Beale. Adrianne's pretty awesome, huh? Didn't I tell you she's the best?" he said with a wide grin.

"Oh Mattie, I played the piano, that's it. Come on, I promised Sara I'll get you to your family dinner on time." Adrianne said, gesturing to the car. "It's nice to run into you again Ms. Chloe Beale."

"Same." Chloe said. "If you're free we should have coffee some time, you can bring Sara along and I'll try dragging my girlfriend too. She's a DJ and I think you'll get along quite well, you have the same look she does when she's mixing when you're playing the piano."

"Thanks. I might take you up on that. I don't really have that much friends in the city so it would be nice to get to know people." Adrianne replied honestly, Chloe nodding thoughtfully as a reply, before getting in her car and driving away.

Followed by the black Mercedes.

Soon Chloe was in her own car – brand new, courtesy of said DJ girlfriend – and drove on home.

Her thoughts still split in two.

She'll definitely get into the bottom of Beca's secret.

She'll also surely figure out just who Adrianne Sinclair is and what she was doing at Barden that fateful night.


	5. A Priori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey takes some alone time to go shopping all while dealing with a few flash backs regarding one of Beca’s big secrets…
> 
> …and as Aubrey tries to figure out how to get in touch with one particular person involved in the big secret, strongly believing that finding closure was the only way Beca could move forward, Aubrey unwittingly finds herself face to face with the said girl…
> 
> …Adrianne Sinclair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might be stalling with my other fic for a while. Mostly because I'm on a roll on this one (I'm still uploading the next chapter tonight for 'Wish Again' though, but I might focus uploads on this fic first).
> 
> Thanks for the patience with the whole set-up of events to come. I'm almost there… (also, it's mostly because I wasn't sure who I want Adrianne to be – I've been going back and forth on a lot of things – but I think I'm set on that now).
> 
> By the way, this is Aubrey's chapter.

She had to. She just had to.

Because when the info popped up during her digging, Aubrey couldn't help herself but dig a little deeper.

She never did tell Chloe.

Nor the other Bellas.

And it's been quite a surprise to herself it took her a whole year to tell Beca she knew about it.

Well, technically Beca's mom asked her to keep quiet about it when she approached her after talking with Alaric von Albrecht, letting her know what she had found.

"This might seem strange, but things are still shaky. She's gone to France to live closer to her grandparents. She sends emails from time to time, calls on important occasions, but you know, there's still so much to build. I think finding out what happened to Beca affected her far more than I would have thought myself and she needs space. Beca needs her space too. Five years... I'm just, I don't even know where to begin... She's alive Aubrey. That's all that I can think about right now." the former Mrs. Mitchell now simply a Ms. Spencer said.

Maybe that's why Aubrey decided to keep mum about it.

But she knew, deep inside she did.

Beca had the right to know she found out about it.

And it was just so unfair for the DJ to live the rest of her life never finding closure about it.

What's more tragic is to one day bump into someone you used to know, you ought to know, and not even recognize that person for who they really are.

Beca's already gone through that when she lost her memory and bumped into Chloe, not recognizing who the redhead was.

And what if she recognized Beca?

What if one day she finds out she's alive, and Beca bumps into her not recognizing her despite her memory being back?

Just how would she feel?

If what Beca's mom, Elizabeth, said about her having a rough time about it was any indication, Aubrey was sure that she would feel the same way Chloe did when she finally saw Beca again.

Maybe something even more.

Aubrey huffed as she was walking along the busy streets of Los Angeles. The holidays were just around the corner as the city showed the tell-tale signs of fall. She planned to do some relatively early Christmas shopping since she figured with all of Beca's plans, and Chloe's soon to be plans, she would soon find herself to be very busy.

So shopping it was.

Except she really couldn't enjoy the thought of shopping when Beca's secrets were all on her mind.

Both the thing she was planning and the whole other big secret.

But again, she knew she had to tell Beca, Aubrey was sure that to be able to completely move forward and reach that happy future that's most definitely in store for her and Chloe, she has to find closure with some things from her once upon a time missing past.

And Aubrey was actually very much willing to help.

Elizabeth said that she was the one who mostly does the keeping in touch thing after finding a way to contact her again.

But that Elizabeth didn't know how to reach her.

Something about her grandparents not really wanting her to do this sort of thing.

Her frail, loving, kindhearted, and yet snooty, snobby, elitist grandparents.

Making Aubrey get in touch with her own Sherlock Holmes side all over again.

The problem is, the family was hard to reach.

Security details top-notch.

Privacy protection on a whole other level of their own that even after discreetly asking Lilly for help they got nothing.

And all that Aubrey has is what the past had to say.

That and a news headline saying that seven years ago the international business tycoon, Rohan Sinclair, had passed away from an illness, leaving control of the whole of the family's wealth and enterprise to his only daughter, the renowned pianist and child prodigy who her grandparents were grooming to succeed as the head of the family, Adrianne Sinclair.

Aubrey's main problem now is how she was going to contact Adrianne.

And fix the whole mess that Beca may or may not be over-exaggerating in her head due to a mistake in the past, beating herself up over it.

A mistake that led to a costly accident.

That Aubrey was partly certain was corrected over time.

But knowing the DJ, she was never going to let it go.

So you know, closure it is. Mostly because she was worried that the past would eventually catch up to her, and she wasn't sure how Beca would let it affect herself in the future.

And Aubrey has appointed herself the fairy godmother to her best friend's happiness with the DJ, so she has to ensure that future would be happy.

They've already been through enough tragedy and sorrow.

Prompting Aubrey to ask why she has to do everything herself?

"Sorry." Aubrey muttered, bumping into some tall brunette.

"Oh no, it's all my fault. I wasn't looking at where I was walking." she replied with a shrug all while Aubrey noticed the book she had in hand, which looked to be a first edition one.

"No worries, I wasn't paying much attention either. Good read?" Aubrey asked looking up to see a rather familiar smirk she couldn't quite figure out where she's seen before.

The girl lifted the book up, as if to make an emphasis that it was really a good book. "Yes, it's called 'The Ballad of Reading Gaol' by C.3.3."

"Don't you mean Oscar Wilde?" Aubrey replied, her eyes noticing the black ring on the other girls pinky finger before quickly looking back at her.

She grinned. "Yes. Seems to me you really know your stuff." she commented before giving Aubrey a questioning look. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Because Aubrey was staring at her intently.

She's seen her before.

And there was also that strange familiarity with her ear piercings and mannerisms that she couldn't quite figure out.

"I think I've seen you before." Aubrey commented.

"That seems to be a popular opinion." the girl replied before she felt for her phone in her pocket to read what Aubrey would guess to be a message or something. "I should probably let you go. I apologize for keeping you." she said as she smiled kindly before walking away.

"Same." Aubrey mumbled, still staring at the girl in the brown leather jacket and her first edition book.

The girl who looked so familiar.

Like she was the girl she saw that day.

About six years ago.

It was only for a brief moment. Aubrey looked up to see where Beca's mom went to when she suddenly stood up and left the conversation she was having with some of Beca's professors who attended her service.

There was a girl by the entrance of the hall, looking a little lost and torn. Elizabeth quickly ran up to her and pulled her in a tight hug as she started to shake uncontrollably.

Aubrey guessed that she was grieving for Beca. Who knew the munchkin knew other people outside the small knit circle she found at Barden?

She wasn't even sure who that girl was, probably someone from Beca's past who knew her mom – like her cousin or something. Elizabeth quickly pulled her outside where Aubrey guessed they talked in private.

Yes! That was it! She was the mystery girl that Aubrey didn't pay much attention to back then.

Mostly because she was too concerned about Chloe, trying to be strong for her best friend, all while grieving in her own ways herself.

But yeah, she was the mystery girl from Beca's past...

...mystery girl...

...from Beca's past...

"Damn it!" Aubrey muttered as she ran after her in the crowded streets, hoping not to lose her.

The answer Aubrey was looking for was just right in front of her.

And she was slightly annoyed that she didn't figure it out any sooner.

That the girl was none other than Adrianne Sinclair.

Aubrey finally caught sight of her, just in time to see Adrianne get inside a black Rolls Royce.

She tried to call after her, but she was too late.

The car pulled away.

"Damn it!" Aubrey said again.

It was a missed chance.

But at least Aubrey knew one thing for sure.

Adrianne was in LA.

And Aubrey was one step closer in achieving her goals of covertly helping Beca.

Only question now was 'How?'


	6. Beca Mitchell's Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find Chloe trying to figure out what in the aca-hell is going on with the Bellas, particularly with Beca and Aubrey…
> 
> …only to find herself in the middle of the Bellas’ usual dose of mischief…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, people have been asking about Adrianne… the mystery shall be answered soon, I promise you that! And then afterwards we get some more shenanigans…
> 
> Anyways, hang in there folks, I'm mostly just using Adrianne as a plot device since Beca has already enlisted the help of the Bellas. You'll get what I mean in the next chapter.
> 
> I've been really bad for the last few chapters, but this one is 'Bechloe' and the Bellas… and some shenanigans… :D
> 
> …to which I might have gotten a little carried away…
> 
> Also, clearly this ' ;) ' is my attempt at keeping things PG.

Beca was in a never ending state of acting funny.

And sometimes Chloe wanted to worry about it.

But then again, Beca had this tendency to ramble on and sputter out nonsense when she's nervous about a good thing.

Which makes Chloe breathe a little easier.

The problem was that Beca also has a tendency to be ultimately clumsy when she remembers whatever it was that was getting her all anxious.

Which meant that Chloe had to look out for her accident-prone girlfriend every now and then.

"Beca!" Chloe exclaimed as she caught the glass of water Beca nearly elbowed off the table after Chloe asked her what she thought the other Bellas were up to. The girls were all spewing out a range of excuses whenever Chloe asked them if they wanted to grab a coffee and catch up or something.

Excuses that ranged from almost believable to incredibly absurd.

Some were just purely gross.

Those mostly came from Amy in the form of one-liners such as 'waxing Bumper's back'.

"Jesus! Sorry Chlo, just getting real wound up about some things at work." Beca replied.

"Things like what?" Chloe asked, quirking her eyebrows and giving her girlfriend a look that she was sure would make her cave.

But Beca was quite aware of Chloe's methods so she didn't even look up. Instead, she placed all of her energy to simply stare at her plate and pick on her food.

Chloe sighed, she knows a losing battle when she sees one.

And she really needs to figure out new ways to get her way, Beca was learning fast.

Not that she needs to get her way always or anything.

She's just really curious about what on earth her girlfriend was always being vague about. Mostly because all her friends were being all vague about a lot of things lately, especially Aubrey, that the curiosity was killing her.

Apparently the Bellas were also trying their best to keep the Legacy busy, buffering any conversation that Chloe would strike up with Emily. Because, of course, they knew Emily would cave and spill out the info to Chloe.

Her friends were definitely upping their game.

Which means that whatever it was must be somewhat big.

"You okay Chlo?" Beca asked, finally daring to look up from her dinner plate to see Chloe looking at her curiously.

This time it was Chloe's turn to shrug. "Yeah, no, I was just wondering what we're going to do when we finally run out of plates and glasses and cups thanks to your innate clumsiness." she teased Beca.

Beca gasped a little overdramatically. "That hurts, and a lot Beale." she said, clutching her chest as if an arrow was shot through her heart.

Although if anyone asked Beca would pretty much say that many of Cupid's arrows were already shot through her heart.

Thanks to the redheaded wonder who was sitting right across the table.

Yeah, Beca can be sappy at times when she want to.

"You know, we can always switch to paper plates and plastic cups, that way we don't have to do the dishes, we can just throw them away after. I'll stop breaking them too." Beca suggested, trying to sound serious for a moment. "That way, the only thing I'll break are the hearts of the many others fawning over you and me, 'cause they'll never break us apart babe."

"Nice try DJ Quippy." Chloe said with a chuckle and Beca gave her a rather smug smile followed by a wink.

Which only made Chloe laugh even more, prompting Beca to stir the conversation to one of her favorite topics.

One filled with much more of their playful and seductive banters.

Needless to say the dishes weren't done that night. ;)

The next day simply flowed the same way as how the last few weeks went by.

More vagueness coming from the Bellas, and more play for innocence coming from Beca.

Although strangely enough, Aubrey, who by then had pretty much moved all her things at Stacie's, had started to hole herself up in her now nearly empty room at their apartment whenever she wasn't at work.

That and the fact that she's been sneaking off with Lilly with doing something only God knows what.

Chloe got home early from work that day, the Bellas pretty much dodging her calls about having some time to catch up soon.

So Chloe decided to drop by Stacie's instead, because Stacie was bound to be home by then. She and Aubrey had a well-established routine, making it very easy to predict what they're up to…

…for as long as it isn't 'After Hours'…

"Hey Sta- guys? I thought you were all busy?!" Chloe exclaimed upon seeing the sight of the Bellas – sans Aubrey, Lilly, and Emily – all hanging out in Stacie's apartment.

Technically they just arrived minutes before Chloe decided to drop by.

"Um, hey Chlo, we… uh… we were just… um…" Jessica started to blurb.

"Seriously guys, what's going on? You've all been dodging me for weeks!"

"Chill Mrs-mdenfopwoejfwpo" Amy mumbled incoherently.

Of course Chloe didn't know she almost said 'Mrs. Mitchell'.

Now that would have been a disaster.

Because then their hard work would be all for naught thanks to the almost Freudian slip.

Chloe was still giving all the Bellas an intense stare down making it really hard for them to come up with an excuse that was at the very least passable.

Because at the moment they were caught between the prospects of facing 'angry Chloe' or eventually facing 'angry Beca'.

And neither was a more appealing choice than the other.

But luckily they didn't have to come up with anything.

They were saved by the bell.

Well, sort of.

"Hey gu-ah! Chloe! What, uh, brings you here?" Beca said, just as she entered Stacie's apartment.

Chloe turned around to find Beca standing by the door, giving her the same suspicious look she had been giving the Bellas. "I could ask you the same question Mitchell? What's going on? What on earth are you hiding?"

"Uh, look, Chlo, I can explain. You see… uh… well, this… um… you know the… uh..." Beca mumbled.

Okay, maybe the Bellas weren't exactly lucky, as Beca was being reduced into a bumbling mess of an idiot under Chloe's questioning gaze.

And Chloe could feel herself finally getting to the bottom of things.

But just as the whole surprise was almost brought into the light of day, Aubrey and Lilly arrived.

And that was when Chloe heard Stacie squeal "Aubrey!" making her turn around to look at the tall brunette who ran up to Aubrey, grabbing her down and leading her to the sofa, making her sit down.

"What on earth?" Aubrey let out.

"Bree, this is an intervention." Stacie started to say, tight-lipped and slightly nodding at the very confused looking Aubrey.

"Stacie! What in the aca-hell is going on here? What do you mean intervention?"

"Bree, it's okay, you're in a safe environment here." Stacie said in a soothing voice before quickly shooting Cynthia Rose a look to back her up.

"Yeah, Aubrey. It's okay, Stacie… uh… explained everything to us." CR said.

"And we're here for you. We're just concerned about your… err…" Ashley then started to say.

"Your addiction to investigative journalism! It's like an obsession Posen! You're even hiding poor poor Lilly away from us!" Amy then said, pulling Lilly close as if to shield her away from Aubrey. "And just what have you done with Legacy?"

The Bellas seemed to be on a roll before Aubrey had a look of realization in her eyes admitting to the problem, making Chloe look at Beca questioningly.

And Beca simply shrugged.

While her friends were definitely putting on quite a show that Chloe let them believe she was buying – totally not the case, but they seem to be putting in the effort, so she was letting things slide for now – she pulled her girlfriend outside the apartment and headed towards the elevator.

"Care to explain?" she asked Beca.

"Aubrey has an addiction in investigating people?" Beca offered as an answer. "We were just worried you would be deeply affected by this Chlo, since, uh, you know, you and Bree are totally close."

The confused innocent look on Beca's face as she was clearly trying her best to come up with something was enough to make Chloe let go of her initial anger at the whole thing, reminding herself that good things come to those who wait and that whatever it was would most certainly be worth the wait.

After all, even Aubrey was trying to put in the effort to throw her off the track no matter how ridiculous it was.

Which made Chloe laugh a little.

"So Chlo…?" Beca said, trying to ask Chloe if she's letting it go.

And Chloe shook her head with a smile.

"I'm totally not buying it for one bit Mitchell." she said with a chuckle. "But I do have a few things in mind that you can do to make it up." she added, placing a kiss on Beca's cheeks as the elevator doors opened.

Chloe walked inside, spun around, and threw a wink at Beca.

And it was all she needed to do for Beca to oblige. ;)


	7. Of Sleuths and Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a nice afternoon chat over coffee turns into a variety of serious conversations as Chloe starts to piece things together…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I did say I'll reveal Adrianne's part to play here… but I won't answer the 'who' part just quite yet.
> 
> Anyways, while I did say that I wanted Beca to be all jealous, Beca is for Chloe and Chloe for Beca only. So I'm making it clear now that Chloe and Adrianne… never gonna' happen… not even a silly crush thing… nope.
> 
> But they will be in 'cahoots' of something too.
> 
> AKA Chloe's 'adorably sweet' revenge plan on all of the secrets Beca's hiding.
> 
> Also, props to whoever gets the 'Sherrinford' drop ;)

"Adrianne!" Chloe squealed as she ran up to the tall brunette on the streets, who was sporting her usual first edition book of the day – The Valley of Fear – before wrapping her arms around her for a hello.

Adrianne had been waiting for the redhead outside a coffee shop a little off ways from the bookshop where they first met, casually leaning on the brick wall that lined the exterior of the shop. They did, after all, agree for a cup of coffee some time.

Well, at least Chloe thought, that 'some time' was now.

Since all of her friends were back to acting all sketchy with Beca.

"Uh… Chloe… as much as I appreciate making a friend in the city you're kind of invading my personal space." Adrianne said dryly and so Chloe let her go, laughing a little.

Adrianne took a step back, eyeing the redhead warily before Chloe offered up an apology.

"O-kay." Adrianne said. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Seriously, what is it with the people in this city and that look on their face when they bumped into me? That never happened in Paris."

Chloe shook her head with a smile, she couldn't help but think about how Adrianne's initial reaction to Chloe's hug was a whole like Beca's when it comes to personal space invasion. "Right! You lived in Paris. That must be exciting." Chloe then commented as Adrianne opened the door for her.

But Adrianne simply hummed in response.

They soon settled down at a little table for four at the corner of the shop while they made light chit chat about life in LA and what they do. "So how's your DJ girlfriend?"

"Oh she's great! I'm really sure you'll like her. She's just the sweetest – although if you tell her that, she'll have to hunt you down. She's not really showy when it comes to emotions, she likes to show her affectionate side more when we're just alone. I guess that's when you know that when she does some grand gesture for you, she really cares about you."

"Huh, just like Adrianne." Chloe heard a different girl say. She walked towards Adrianne, placing her arms around her and kissed her cheeks before pulling up one of the free chairs. "I'm Sara. Matt's sister, he mentioned you were his favorite teacher, by the way. Chloe, right?"

"Right! So you're Adrianne's girlfriend?" Chloe asked. "Nice to meet you, by the way."

"Same. And yes, we met when I was doing an internship at Paris." Sara replied. "So, you were saying about your own girlfriend?"

"Oh, well she likes making big gestures but only for the people she loves. I think she's planning another surprise for me, I just wish I'd figure it out already. I feel like she's hiding too many secrets from me lately, and all of our other friends are clearly in cahoots with her, so, you know." Chloe rambled on all the while Sara listened intently.

"Maybe she's planning to propose to you." Adrianne then said, making Chloe stop mid-sentence as she told Sara the insane idea of the whole 'Investigative Journalism Intervention' for her best friend.

"Seriously Adrianne? That's you're guess?" Sara commented with a chuckle.

Adrianne shrugged. "Well, I am as good as Sherrinford." she said smugly.

Sara conceded to Adrianne's argument while Chloe looked at them a little confused.

She shook her head as if to say no to Adrianne's proposed answer. "No, she wouldn't. I mean, I don't know, we've been together for a year now. And that in itself was a long time coming, I mean with the whole five year mishap in between."

"Five year mishap?" Sara asked, interrupting Chloe's ramblings.

"Yeah, um, see, there's this thing where she sort of… I don't even know how to say this or if I should even say anything. It's a little complicated and messy." Chloe replied, looking all serious.

"Well, maybe we can help?" Adrianne quickly said. "You know uncomplicated the mess."

"And with that, Adrianne mostly means that she's connected so she's got your back. All I can give you is moral support." Sara said.

"Oh, come on now Sara, my grandparents adore you more than they adore me sometimes. And they adore me a lot, so I'd say you're pretty much connected to the right people." Adrianne then chimed in.

"Just be thankful they like me, unlike your dad."

Chloe smiled at the playful banter between the couple, reminding herself a little bit of her and Beca, before butting in the conversation herself. "Wait, what did Sara mean about your dad?"

"Oh, he wasn't too happy I like girls but accepted it nonetheless. Don't get me wrong, I love my father, but the man was a huge ass." Adrianne replied.

And Chloe couldn't help but notice that there was much more to it than what she was letting on.

"Anyways, back to your problem Chloe. Like I said, you can tell us what happened you know, especially if it's something serious. My family's lawyers are the best, I'm personally close friends with one of them despite having a huge age gap, so I'm sure if it's anything related to legal matters, I can help you out."

"Oh no, everything's already smoothed out. It's just... we wasted so much time. We could have been together all that time we've been apart, you know?"

"Not exactly, since you're being vague about it." Adrianne commented with a light chuckle.

"Sorry, it's just…" Chloe started to say before she sighed.

Oh, to hell with it.

"See, my girlfriend got into this accident. We all thought she didn't make it. Apparently she did, she just lost her memory. Only the person who found her knowingly kept her away from her past."

Adrianne looked at Chloe with concern. "Chloe, that's essentially kidnapping. Please tell me you got the people responsible for this behind bars."

"Well, they were kind of, you know, powerful."

"No, no, no. That won't do. You definitely have to meet with my lawyer soon. When's a good time for you?"

"Adrianne, you really don't need to…" Chloe started before Sara leaned in to tell Chloe that Adrianne doesn't really take no for an answer.

So she figured she would humor Adrianne a little.

"Fine. My girlfriend and I are leaving over the weekend for her mom's birthday so, I don't know, maybe Friday next week?"

"It is done." Adrianne said, tapping a few things in her phone. "But getting back to more serious business, I seriously think that your girlfriend is trying to propose. I'm actually more resolute on my deductions now that you've told me that little tidbit. I figure she must think that with everything you've been through, life is too short not to treasure every moment with the people you love. I should know, I learned that the hard way."

Chloe saw the same look of sadness in Adrianne's eyes in that moment similar to what she saw when she played for the recital.

She could feel the sadness in her tone even more.

"Your dad?" Chloe said in almost a whisper, venturing a guess.

But Adrianne shook her head. "No, but someone else very important." she replied melancholically.

For a while silence took over them before Sara cleared her throat. "So I guess congratulations are in order for you Chloe."

"Oh, come on, we still don't know for sure if… Oh my God! Oh my… that might actually be it! Those conniving…" Chloe said as she started to ramble on. "She's planning to propose!? And here I am going all nuts about what she could be hiding!"

"And from what you said, apparently she's planning to do it in a big way. I honestly think it's quite romantic." Sara commented.

"You know what would be more romantic is if you…." Adrianne then started to say before looking at Sara.

Chloe looked at Adrianne and then Sara and then Adrianne again. The couple had the same smile on their face before they turned to look at Chloe.

"Tell me Chloe, will you say yes when she asks you?" Adrianne pried.

Chloe remained silent for a while.

The inevitable question right in front of her.

Of course she's always imagined her future to be with Beca.

That dream was crushed once upon a time, but ever since that dream was stitched back into something even more beautiful and profound than she could ever dream of, she would be an idiot to let things slip away again.

She was in love with Beca.

Really in love with her.

The very definition of it.

Even when Chloe doesn't quite know what that definition exactly is.

She does know beyond the shadow of a doubt that that was it.

The love people dreamed of.

And the thought of whatever it could be that Beca was planning to do for her proposal was already sending a thousand and one butterflies into her stomach, making her all nervous and jittery.

But it was the good kind of nervous.

Because Chloe knows, it didn't need to be a big gesture…

…even if it was just said out of the blue, in its simplest and purest way.

She would say yes.

Within a heartbeat.

Chloe tried to recompose herself. She could already feel herself blushing a deep red.

Just with the thought of it.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I would!" Chloe finally answered with all honesty before catching Adrianne exchange a quick look with Sara as the smirk on her face grew even bigger.

"Perfect!" they chorused.

"Perfect?" Chloe asked.

And for whatever reason something told her she just handed herself over to a brand new pair of fairy god-parents.


	8. The Whole Theme Park Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To propose or not to propose? That is the question.
> 
> While on a Bella bonding trip at a theme park, Beca finally pulls the surprise she’s been secretly plotting with her friends behind Chloe’s back… Only, she loses one particularly important item…
> 
> Meanwhile, Chloe has her own schemes with Adrianne and Sara…
> 
> …but while everyone seems to be concerned about their own plots and planning, the threads of Fate seem to have finally started to untangle…
> 
> …as Beca loses the ring, will the person who found it find something more than she could have ever expected?
> 
> The DJ being alive all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is split into two, Beca's POV and then Chloe's POV. This would probably be my last chapter for this fic until after thanksgiving (mostly because I'm getting a break for the first time in weeks and I really need to catch up on a few shows and binge-watch Jessica Jones… :D) which is why this chapter is longer than usual.
> 
> The next two chapters will deal with who Adrianne is. Then the next ones will deal with… well… a chock-full of shenanigans and mischief and mayhem of sorts…
> 
> …mostly because of what I wrote at the end of this chapter (I swear it will happen! Just, not yet… ;))
> 
> Also, I submitted 'Make a Wish' in a fanfic writing contest on inkitt (see below)… please check it out when you can, the votes would help (you'll need to sign in with FB or twitter to do so) ;)
> 
> inkitt.com/stories/43013
> 
> BTW, the song in this chapter is 'Kiss Me Slowly' by Parachute.

This was it.

The moment everything was leading to.

Beca knew it had to be then, because tomorrow they'd have to fly out to see her mom for her birthday.

And what better news but tell her that her mother's engagement ring, Beca's grandmother's, will be put to good news after Beca asked for it from her mom from what felt like ages ago despite only being a good eight months in the past.

Well, technically Beca asked for it about six years ago – she needed to hold onto something that was a tangible proof for hope of a 'someday' with Chloe.

Once upon a time when she was still wishing on the stars to give her the courage to tell the truth of how she felt.

Good thing her mother decided to keep it for safe keeping for a good while, only actually handing it to her eight months ago when she visited.

Otherwise, the ring would have been lost on the sea floor.

They have been planning to go with the Bellas to some theme park for ages since Beca was back but they've been always busy. That day was the only day that seemed to work perfectly for all the Bellas, and Beca took that as a sign to finally do it.

Because this was it.

The moment that everything was leading to.

And she just couldn't wait for it.

And a light smile was forming on Beca's lips as she felt for the velvet black pouch in her pocket, excitement rushing through her veins.

Yeah, she just can't wait any longer.

Beca would catch Chloe sneaking a curious glance at her every now and then during the whole ride to the theme park. They were seated at the back of Aubrey's car, with Aubrey driving and Stacie calling shot gun. The rest of the Bellas were planning to meet them at the entrance.

"What?" Beca asked with an air of smugness that she hasn't sported for a while as she caught Chloe sneaking yet another glance. Chloe shrugged and simply smiled back.

The redhead was being awfully quite.

Which only added to Beca's nerves.

It was like Chloe knew something Beca didn't know.

But Beca could tell she has nothing to worry about.

If the playfulness hidden behind Chloe's smiles were anything to go on.

As soon as they've reached the parking lot, Beca felt a fresh burst of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

The inevitable was inching closer and closer.

And Beca couldn't help but smile even bigger at the thought of it.

The air of excitement among the Bellas were well hidden by the thrill of the rides and attractions. The plan was simple. They start to explore the theme park together, then break into smaller groups until it's just Beca and Chloe. Beca was planning to take Chloe to one of the soon to be opened attractions – having had the chance to get to know the right people in charge of them thanks to her time with the von Albrechts – and there, she plans to surprise Chloe with a performance she's been rehearsing with the Bellas.

It will start with her.

Then one by one they'll join in until they finish the song.

And at the end she'll ask Chloe one simple question.

The question that would led them to the rest of their lives.

Again, the plan was simple.

And as planned, the Bellas started to break off into pairs or groups of three, until it was just her, Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie. Beca, placed her free hand inside her pockets once again, her hands clutching the pouch as her heart pounded faster and faster, louder and louder, against her chest.

Her most awaited time inching closer and closer and closer.

Oh sweet anticipation!

Aubrey and Stacie had just found their opening to excuse themselves from Beca and Chloe, leaving them finally alone just outside the still closed 'Secret Gardens' attraction. Beca thought it would be fitting since the secret garden on the rooftop of the music hall at Barden had some significance to them.

The attraction was almost finished, and Beca agreed to keep things at the finished areas only, with security making sure no one would trespass where they shouldn't.

In other words, Beca definitely placed some great effort into this.

So yeah, no mess ups were allowed.

Beca was about to 'slyly' get Chloe to where they needed to be when the redhead let go of their intertwined hands. "I just need to check on something real quick Becs. Stay there!" she said before darting away to one of the plentiful souvenir shops scattered around.

"Hey Chlo! Wait!" Beca said.

Nope.

No room for mess ups.

They were only given a short window of time to do their little surprise performance for the redhead, and they were already near the place.

But Chloe just had to run, for whatever reason it was, towards someplace further.

So Beca was quick to run after her girlfriend to ensure that they stick to the schedule.

Chloe had just parted ways with a tall blond guy with a pair of dark glasses who she seemed to have been talking to.

For whatever reason, the guy's mannerisms reminded Beca of Dantes and Bash, but that could just have been her imagination.

A group of kids came rushing in the store just as Beca was about to run up to Chloe who by then was heading out. Thanks to the rowdy kids though, Beca had just missed the redhead.

When Beca finally managed to exit the store – yeah, she so should have listened to Chloe and waited for her where she was left standing – she spotted the redhead not too far away looking for her.

Beca ran up towards Chloe, avoiding almost colliding with a teenage boy and his date, just to bump into some other tall brunette and from who she guessed was her date, falling down along the way.

"Sorry, completely my fault." Beca muttered as she stood up and dusted herself off.

'"No, wor- " the girl she bumped into started to say before stopping mid-sentence.

But Beca was in a rush.

She didn't have the time to see what the other girl's problem was.

She had to quit wasting time.

Yet only if she paid any attention to it, she would have heard the girl call her back.

Calling her with her own name.

When she finally reached Chloe, she grabbed the redhead's hand and pulled her towards their destination, the two of them running like children in a theme park.

In Beca's defense she strongly believed that that was what any self-respecting human being – grown up or not – should do when in a theme park.

"Beca, where are you taking me?" Chloe asked and Beca could hear the light laughter in her voice as she spoke.

"Just trust me Chlo." Beca replied. "By the way what was that about?"

"Oh, I thought I saw someone I knew. I was wrong." Chloe simply said, brushing it off. "Beca, we're not supposed to be here." The redhead then pointed out as they crossed the lines that said the attraction was still closed.

"Just trust me Chlo." was all that Beca gave as a reply.

* * *

 

The whole ride to the theme park was spent in nervous anticipation for Chloe.

Her thoughts still on her suspicions – well, technically they were Adrianne's deductions – about her girlfriend proposing.

And she didn't even get the chance to tell them all about Beca Mitchell.

Not even her name.

Because the couple had other ideas on their mind to make what seemed to be an incredibly romantic moment even more romantic.

As soon as they got that cleared and out of the way the other day, Adrianne quickly picked up her phone and called a few jewelry stores. The next day, after work, Chloe found herself ring shopping with Sara – Adrianne said she was busy.

Which on some levels, Chloe felt that she was betraying Aubrey since she'd always thought of buying the ring for Beca when the time came with her best friend.

But since Aubrey was only too kind to play along with the Bellas games and their ridiculous charade, then Aubrey would have to just deal with it.

It wasn't until the third jewelry store that Chloe found the ring.

"The plan is simple Chloe. We'll hold onto this until just before the right moment. When do you think Beca might make her move?" Sara inquired.

"Well, we are going to a theme park with the Bellas on Friday since it is a holiday. That might be it. But seriously though, don't you guys think I'm jumping the gun here if I end up ready to propose and the surprise ends up being something else?"

Sara shrugged. "There's that possibility, but then again, the length of time I've known Adrianne, her instincts have always been spot on. Anyways, just leave the rest to us."

And so that was how Chloe found herself on stealth mode ever since they got to the theme park, trying to spot either Adrianne or Sara in the crowd.

It wasn't until she was alone with Beca that she spotted Nate or Nathaniel or whatever in the crowd giving her some sort of salute.

Chloe understood this to be a sign to approach him.

And it turned out to be the case as Nate/Nathaniel was keeping the ring she bought for safe keeping, slyly handing it to her while pretending to pass a stuff toy from the shelves of the souvenir store.

"Thanks." Chloe whispered in a low voice. "You all really shouldn't have placed all the trouble."

"No worries at all. Ms. Sinclair has this hopeless romantic side and just really wants to help. She barely had any friends growing up, or so I was told. So, go on and live your happily ever after Ms. Beale. Ms. Sinclair and Ms. Archer wish you happiness. You and Ms. …?"

"Thanks." Chloe mumbled absent-mindedly as she started to head out the store before completely parting ways with Nate. "Oh and it's Ms. Mitchell."

And that was the last word that Chloe said before rushing out to find Beca.

But if she had stayed for a few seconds longer then she would have seen the curious reaction on Nate's face as she said 'Mitchell'.

Chloe got back to the spot she left Beca, but as she had feared, her DJ girlfriend was gone.

Which made Chloe sigh out loud. Finding Beca in a theme park might prove to be a bit of challenge. The theme park was after all a huge place, and Beca was kind of wee.

Luckily it didn't take long for Beca to find her…

…and take her to a restricted area…

…which happened to be the most beautiful place Chloe had seen.

Some sort of secret garden with some set-ups similar to a few famous movies she loved so much.

With Beca standing right in the middle of the view.

"What are you up to Mitchell?" Chloe asked suspiciously all while her heart was fluttering wildly.

This was it, she could tell.

And Beca started singing, reaching out to Chloe, holding her hands with her own.

S _tay with me, baby stay with me,_  
 _Tonight don't leave me alone._  
 _Walk with me, come and walk with me,_  
 _To the edge of all we've ever known._

_I can see you there with the city lights,_   
_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes._   
_I can breathe you in._   
_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_   
_No, I could not want you more than I did right then,_   
_As our heads leaned in._

Beca pulled Chloe closer, the redhead smiling the biggest smile she's ever seen her girlfriend ever sport. Aubrey and Stacie soon joined in, as well as Ashley and Jessica, backing Beca up as she continued to sing.

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_   
_But with my eyes closed all I see_   
_Is the skyline, through the window,_   
_The moon above you and the streets below._   
_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_   
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._   
_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

CR and Amy, Flo, Lilly, and Emily then joined in as Beca continued to sing.

S _tay with me, baby stay with me,_  
 _Tonight don't leave me alone._  
 _She shows me everything she used to know,_  
 _Picture frames and country roads,_  
 _When the days were long and the world was small._

_She stood by as it fell apart,_   
_Separate rooms and broken hearts,_   
_But I won't be the one to let you go._

The Bellas were now all surrounding them, and it was the first time that Chloe noticed that they were each holding a blue rose.

_Don't run away..._   
_And it's hard to love again,_   
_When the only way it's been,_   
_When the only love you knew,_   
_Just walked away..._   
_If it's something that you want,_   
_Darling you don't have to run,_   
_You don't have to go ..._

And as the song was coming to a close, Beca pulled Chloe even closer, one hand on the small of Chloe's back another slipping away reaching for what's inside her pocket.

_Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,_   
_But in this moment all I know_   
_Is the skyline, through the window,_   
_The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go)_   
_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_   
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._   
_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

Chloe obliged and kissed Beca, pouring in all her heart into that kiss.

And of course the Bellas were all cheering and teasing in the background.

They wouldn't be the Bellas if they didn't.

Chloe pulled away, her breath a little shaky.

As it would seem Adrianne was…

…wrong?

Well, so much for proposing too. Chloe figured it might just not be the time yet.

Chloe saw a look of panic briefly flashed Beca's eyes as her free hand kept feeling for her pockets. In an attempt to distract Chloe Beca pulled her in for another kiss before letting her go.

"Just wanted to say I love Chlo, you know, remind you just how much." Beca nervously mumbled before slowly inching away and looking around at her friends for help.

The Bellas figured there must be some crisis of sorts and quickly covered for Beca's odd behavior.

They soon found themselves on their way back home that night in some strange mood. The rest of the day, Beca had hauled Aubrey all over the theme park in a fit of panic while Chloe could tell that Aubrey didn't know if she wants to be mad at the DJ or feel bad and help her in whatever it was that Beca thought was important to do other than enjoying the company of their friends.

The rest of the Bellas were also acting strange, but they were always quick to cover their unusual behavior.

On the car ride back, Beca slumped defeated on her seat right next to Chloe. They sat there in silence for a good while before Chloe finally reached out and pulled Beca closer, she could tell the DJ was tired and worried. "What's wrong? You can tell me." Chloe whispered gently, wrapping her arms around Beca and holding her close.

"Nothing. I just…" Beca started but couldn't find the words.

Chloe could tell she was disappointed.

So Chloe did her best to cheer Beca up. She kissed her gently and whispered "Thank you. I loved the whole thing."

Beca looked up, smiling lightly. "You know you're the best, right Chlo?"

Chloe simply shrugged.

"I love you." Beca then said.

'"I love you too. Now relax. I know our flight is not until the late afternoon tomorrow but you ought to have some rest. You don't want to be too tired when we get to your mom's." Chloe murmured.

And for some reason, Chloe felt Beca tense up in her arms before quickly relaxing into them again.

Giving Chloe the feeling that she may not have uncovered all of Beca's surprises just yet.


	9. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just who is Adrianne Sinclair? Because she’s surely on Beca’s mind a whole lot lately.
> 
> Then there’s the fact she lost the darn ring she was supposed to propose with.
> 
> Yeah, homecoming for Beca’s mom’s birthday is surely going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took long to upload. I planned to rest over the holidays and the universe wanted to make sure I actually rest by giving me a fever on thanksgiving (I was planning to upload a chapter midnight – after all the festivities of the day – but my fever only broke early this morning. I'm feeling better now though)… so that was that…
> 
> Anyways. It's Beca, Chloe, former Momma' Mitchell and a whole lot of childhood memories in this one.
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far!

Beca was tapping away nervously the whole day through.

It was all meaningless beats but she tapped endlessly nevertheless.

On her lap.

On the arm rest of her seat in the plane.

On the seat of the cab they were in.

Any normal human being who would choose to be her companion would have been driven mad by it.

Thankfully, Chloe wasn't.

She could tell Chloe was getting a little worried though with her display of anxiety, but the redhead just chalked it up to the fact that Beca hasn't been in San Francisco since the ferry crash.

Tragic incidents of the past are always a good excuse for jittery behavior, Beca thought.

Well, not really.

But she had a lot of reasons to be anxious.

Not only did she lose the damn ring – her grandmother's engagement ring to be exact – on the day she planned to propose she now had to face her mom about two things.

The first was losing said engagement ring.

A family heirloom of sorts.

Something she can't really forget.

Especially since Aubrey reminded her how 'the hobbit lost the precious' whenever she could in the last 24 hours.

The second reason… well…

…she never really thought of having to face the second reason ever again.

Because she never wanted to relive the memories.

The guilt mostly.

Because maybe it wasn't really her fault, true enough.

But she couldn't help but think back and reflect if she could have done something.

One should never really willingly let people close enough.

Or at least Beca thought.

But then again, the best things she had were all thanks to those people who barreled through her defenses with no remorse whatsoever. So really, she can't be thinking those thoughts.

Because that's how she found Chloe.

Or at least, that's how the universe sent her Chloe.

"Beca, are you okay?" Chloe finally asked, reaching out to hold Beca's hands in her own. The tapping got worse as they finally reached the neighborhood where Beca's mom lived.

"Yeah, just a little, you know, uh, nervous. Haven't been back here for a while."

Chloe nodded giving Beca's hand a reassuring squeeze, "I know. Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." she said with a smile.

Beca simply nodded.

Really no turning back now as the cab pulled over in front of their destination.

The private residence of a Ms. Elizabeth Spencer.

"Hey mom, we're here." were the first words that left Beca's mouth as soon as she let herself and Chloe in with the spare key to the house that she had.

If the planned proposal had been successful, Beca had a much more grand and enthusiastic entrance in mind.

Yeah, she wasn't really planning on letting that go.

"Beca! And Chloe dear! How did it…" Elizabeth had begun to say as she pulled each of them into a hug. She was about to ask Chloe about the ring and all – because of course she knew of her daughter's plans – but as soon as she released Chloe she saw Beca with a panicked look in her eyes, shaking her head and frantically waving her arms behind Chloe as if to signal to her mom not to say anything about what Beca though he was about to say.

Elizabeth cleared her throat before asking Chloe how their flight was.

Messaged clearly received.

"Come now, you must be tired. Chloe, why don't you settle down in the living room? I'll help Beca take your things up in her room."

"Oh you don't really need to do that Elizabeth, I can help Beca…" Chloe started to say.

"Oh no dear, you're tired from the flight. Besides, didn't I tell you before to just call me mom? You're practically my daughter." Elizabeth said to which Beca nearly dropped her bags.

Mostly because it painstakingly reminded her about the whole 'ring incident'.

Because who the hell ends up ruining the perfect set-up to her own proposal plan?

Beca, that's who.

"Go on Chloe, me and Becs will join you shortly. Dinner will hopefully be here in fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes mom?" Beca asked, fully recovering, with a chuckle.

"Well of course I ordered pizza. Faster to clean up and more time to catch up with the two of you. And maybe I'll have more time to quiz Chloe about what you got me for my birthday?"

"Can't you just really wait until tomorrow?" Beca said with a smirk as her mom plain and simply said "No" with a serious tone. Beca sighed "Fine, I'll give it to you upstairs already."

"Okay Beca, care to explain why you stopped me back there?" Elizabeth finally asked once in the sanctuary of Beca's room.

Beca dropped the bags by the foot of the bed and opened hers to grab a tiny wrapped up box. She took a deep breath before turning to face her mom again. "Mom, before anything else, I wanna' say I love you and happy birthday." Beca said handing over the little box. She watched as her mom opened her present to find a gold locket, with a picture that she held close to her heart.

"It's beautiful Beca." her mom said with tears in her eyes, pulling her daughter closer to her for a hug.

A hug that Beca missed on the coldest days whenever she found herself alone.

Because it always gave her warmth.

It always made her feel loved.

No matter what.

"What is it Beca? I always know when you have things troubling you."

"I lost the ring." Beca mumbled and her mom finally let her go.

Laughing.

"Is that why you were vehemently shaking your head downstairs?"

"It's not funny!"

"It kind of is. Who loses a ring when they propose?" Elizabeth asked. "You didn't propose because you lost the ring, did you? Of course you didn't. Knowing you, you would have panicked."

"Ho- well how would you have reacted then if you were me?" Beca asked a little at a loss.

Her mom still found it amusing.

"I would have proposed anyways. Ring or no ring, Chloe would have said yes. Beca, all I want for you is to find someone to love you unconditionally, someone other than me, and that's Chloe."

"Yeah, well, how about the fact that I lost grandma's engagement ring?"

Elizabeth laughed some more. "Oh Beca, it's a ring. I think your grandma can let that go. There are more important things than a ring, say like promising to love someone and making sure that whatever forever you do promise happens in the now. Things like knowing that nothing is ever perfect, that life and love can be messy, but still holding onto each other. Somethings are simply just more precious than material things, whatever they symbolize. The thing is important, I guess, as a symbol, but that can be replaceable. Without whatever it is it symbolizes in the first place, the thing itself is quite useless. Now that's what is irreplaceable."

Beca sighed and conceded to her mom's logic. At least that was one thing she didn't have to worry about. In the first place, she knew she didn't have to worry about it much. Her mom is awesome, so why does she keep forgetting that? "I'll fix that mess when we get home. But how about we go join Chloe now, before she starts getting all suspicious."

Elizabeth nodded. "There's something else, isn't there? I can tell when you lie to me or when you hide something from me Beca, so don't you even try."

"Well, yes." Beca said thoughtfully, her hand on the door. "But that's more complicated. How about our usual mother-daughter midnight tea later?" Beca gave as a reply.

"Just how complicated is this Beca?"

"Well, it's about opening old wounds and all." Beca mumbled.

"Beca?" Elizabeth pushed.

"Adrianne." Beca responded sounding defeated. "It's about Adrianne."

And all that Elizabeth sad as a reply was "Oh." before she agreed that Chloe must be wondering what's taking them so long.

Yep, they were sure to have quite an interesting talk. Beca could tell, just from the way her mom shrugged it off.

Chloe had clearly found a way of entertaining herself as she waited for Beca and her mom to rejoin her downstairs, trying to play some simple pieces she could remember in the old piano found in the living room.

"Didn't know you played?" Beca commented as she parted ways with her mom – the pizza arrived before time was up and they would have had it free – walking towards Chloe.

"I can play a little. I had lessons when I was younger with my brothers."

"And how did that go?" Beca asked with an amused chuckle.

"My parents had to cancel the lessons since they tortured our teacher. Made learning any new piece an insufferable experience for her." Chloe said with a little laughter. "Do you play? Or just your mom? I mean, I know you play the guitar. That and you did grow up in this house and I assume this piano's been here for ages. So you know, just wondering."

"I didn't exactly grow up here." Beca let slipped.

Something that Chloe was quick to catch, and from the look in her eyes Beca was sure the redhead won't quit until she elaborates on the fact.

"Well, we moved to San Francisco after my dad left us. A new start, I told you that before."

"And? You're hiding something Mitchell, I can tell."

"We moved around for a while after, settled in this house in my preteens. But you're right about the piano, it's been with us for quite a while."

Thankfully, Beca didn't have to go into much detail about that.

She still would like to talk it out with her mom before saying anything to Chloe.

"Alright girls, pizza's here. I didn't know you played the piano Chloe."

"Just a little." Chloe replied as Elizabeth set the coffee table in the living room so that they can just have their meal there, be more comfortable as they catch up. "It's actually funny since our old rehearsal space had a piano but no one really used it since none of the Bellas really played."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Elizabeth then said. "Beca can play really well."

"See, I thought so too." Chloe commented. "Why don't you play us something then Beca?"

"Oh I'm not that good Chlo. My mom's exaggerating." Beca argued.

"Oh come on Becs, for me. And your mom, it is her birthday tomorrow after all." Chloe insisted.

And how can Beca refuse when Chloe insists?

It's like a serious problem. A spell she can't break.

Not that she wanted to.

She'll do anything to see Chloe smile.

Yeah, Beca knows she was whipped.

But she really didn't care.

It was Chloe after all.

"Fine." Beca said with a sigh. "But I'm no prodigy or anything." she then mumbled as she took a seat running her hands over the smooth tiles of the keys.

It's been a really long time since she's played anything.

Almost more than a decade really.

She's mostly focused on making music with her mixes since then.

Beca tried the right notes as she recalled an old piece her mother loved so much.

But then she hesitated, she could never really play it that well.

Besides, that piece held too much memories. She wasn't ready for that one yet.

So she settled on another piece her mom loved.

And as she had her internal struggle, Beca listened to her mother ask Chloe how she got Beca to do what she asked without putting up much of a fight.

But then silence pretty much took over the two ladies as Beca started to play Bach's Prelude in C major.

It was a strange feeling really.

But that was how music was always with Beca.

She gets lost in the movement, in the beat, in every key.

It's like a trance really.

Like who she is just simply melds with the music.

Like it's in the very core of her soul.

And in the end, it was like the worry and the anxiety taking over Beca was completely washed away. She felt a calm taking over instead. She felt peace.

So maybe that's why she didn't notice the looks on her mom and on Chloe's face, not until she finished the piece and looked over to where they were seated on the couch.

Her mom with a beautiful smile on her face.

Chloe looking incredibly moved…

…and apparently puzzled?

"Guess I found another way to make you speechless Beale." Beca muttered highly amused.

And Chloe chuckled, snapping out of whatever spell she was in. "Oh shut up Mitchell."

"I shouldn't ask, should I?" Elizabeth then asked, joining the conversation.

To which Chloe quickly replied, "Well you see Elizabeth – I mean mom – Beca here…"

"She doesn't need to know Chlo!" Beca yelped getting all red and highly flustered.

Beca sometimes wonders how her mom and Chloe just clicked, it's like the universe conspired to make sure she had two people who always kept her on her toes.

It could have been three, Beca thought.

Late that night, Beca intricately extracted herself from the warmth and comforts of Chloe's arms as she tiptoed into the kitchen where she knew her mom would be waiting.

And true enough, tea had just been served when Beca finally reached the kitchen.

"So what about Adrianne? You've never brought her up in ages." Elizabeth asked as Beca took a seat on the breakfast counter.

"Aubrey told me she found out about her and that she told you she knows." Beca replied. Not the start she had on mind, but she really couldn't figure out how to properly open up this conversation in the first place. So that would have to do.

"Ah." Elizabeth replied thoughtfully.

"She also told me that she's been in contact with you a year before my accident."

Beca's mom hummed as a response. She was thoughtful for a minute before she looked up to see Beca waiting for an answer. "Well, you see, about a year before your accident, the ass of a man who is her father died."

"Oh, didn't know that." Beca commented.

She really didn't know how to react to that.

"Anyways, she wanted to come see me but couldn't. She was travelling back and forth between Paris and New York even a year earlier, finishing up her studies and starting to take over some responsibilities for their corporation. She finished school incredibly young you know, can't help but feel a little proud after finding out myself. She only got busier when Rohan died."

"You mean Satan?" Beca then commented.

Her mom chuckled. "He's not too bad to be actually called Satan. He had some good in him."

"Which I hope is all that he passed on to Adri." Beca retorted.

"Well, from what I hear, that seems to be true." Elizabeth then replied. "She's doing great Beca, if that's what you wanted to know. I hear she has a girlfriend, someone she met in Paris before she finished her studies. She's also quite well-known in Europe and East Asia."

Beca nodded at all the information so far. "That's good then. Um, does she… like, how often does she call or write or something?"

"Not much in the beginning. But the more responsibility she got, the more freedom she had to move I guess. Her grandparents trust her instinct a hundred percent, or so it seems." Elizabeth with a shrug. "And she does ask about you."

Beca nodded again. She wasn't really sure how to respond to the information.

"She thinks you died Becs." her mom then said.

Which caught Beca a little off guard. "Wait, what?"

"She came to your service when she heard." Elizabeth elucidated. "She was quite inconsolable for a while."

"Oh?"

"You sound confused?"

"I don't get why she should be too sad about what happened. I mean with what I did and all…"

"Beca, she doesn't blame you with what happened to her. It was an accident. Ass-man Rohan was making it all dramatic, but you know, things between us were already tense anyways. Be- Beca Mitchell, are you actually going to cry about this?"

Beca sniffled a little, wiping her eyes a bit. She had to admit though, the 'Ass-man' comment made her laugh a little – one thing she loves about her mom. "But I ruined her dream." she finally said.

"Okay, I told you a thousand times, no you didn't honey."

"But I was… I should've…"

"Beca she's fine. She's well-known in Europe and East Asia, as I've said, as a concert pianist. You didn't ruin anything."

And Beca nodded.

But this time she couldn't fight back the tears.

Adrianne turned out to be fine.

Even when she messed things up for her.

But then she couldn't help but wonder if…

"Oh Beca, Adrianne's always been precocious. She wouldn't have ever blamed you even if she never recovered well. I should know. She always asked for you when she was still in the hospital. And she always wound up sad when Rohan or I told her that you weren't coming." Elizabeth said, her voice calm and comforting as she reached out to her beloved Beca. "If anything, the state she was in when she heard about what happened to you is proof enough honey. She loves you very much."

"Even after all…"

"This years? You really have to ask that? You called her a little angel, and you're asking me that?"

And Beca had to chuckle at that comment.

It was true.

Because Adrianne was what brought warmth to her world again for the first time since her dad walked away.

She didn't know it at first though.

But it was the truth.

That's why she was quite devastated when that warmth was lost.

Rebuilding her walls even stronger than before.

Because she thought she ruined it forever.

Because she thought she destroys the things she loved.

So maybe that's why she couldn't trust herself when she first realized she was falling for Chloe.

It wasn't just about the thought of Chloe walking away.

It was also because of the thought she'd only hurt her endlessly. Ruin everything.

She almost did by almost dying.

So that was one hell of a lesson to never run away, even when she was planning to run back to Chloe. Beca knows that now.

She didn't hurt her the way she thought she did.

She didn't ruin everything for Adrianne.

"How do… how can I, you know reach out to her?" Beca finally said after a few moments of silence. She really wasn't sure how to put it into words. Adrianne was five the last time Beca saw her.

She was sure a lot has changed.

"Well, here's the thing Becs…" her mom started to say.

And Beca figured out what it was from the look on her mom's face. "You haven't told her I'm alive, haven't you?"

"See, she's been sending quick easy greetings during the holidays the past year but I think she's been busy with work and with moving around – which by the way, she just got settled down in LA now – and with all that we haven't had proper communication. That and she usually sends me emails or calls me without using her actual email or phone. Something about the snooty grandparents."

"You mean the once upon a time in-laws."

"Well, they never really liked me for their precious son." Elizabeth said nonchalantly.

"He's not so precious. And hey, if it makes you feel better they never liked me either, but they did adore Adrianne." Beca said dryly.

"They still do. Adrianne's just not too sure if they'll flip and make a big deal of things." Elizabeth then said. "If I remember her exact words, 'they might just go all soap opera drama over it and grandfather has a heart problem, so I'm trying to handle this as delicately as possible.'"

Beca laughed a little with that comment. "You really ought to tell her before she thinks she's seeing ghosts when we bump into each other." Beca commented, her mom quickly saying she'll try.

"You're feeling a lot better now, aren't you?" Elizabeth asked.

And Beca smiled.

Because it was the truth.

Not the homecoming she really had in mind.

But she did find some peace.

She's going to fix things, she knows.

And as much as she hated it, Aubrey was right. Facing the past helps moving towards the future.

After all, how can you write 'Happily Ever After' without 'Once Upon a Time'?

Especially when it's the past that forms the version of us who ends up facing the future.


	10. The Art of Stitching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what do you do when you find out that your girlfriend's long lost sister is actually your new found friend?
> 
> Or, you know, when you know that your new found friend's sister isn't actually dead but alive and is your girlfriend?
> 
> Chloe's about to find herself in a very interesting position...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Chloe's chapter! They're still in SF here.
> 
> Adrianne's chapter is next…
> 
> And don't worry, the ring drama and the whole proposal thing hasn't been forgotten. ;)

Chloe had to admit.

She was a little nervous about getting to see Beca's old home, where she grew up in.

It was like getting a tour of who Beca was before they met.

In that place filled with memories.

Chloe could feel Beca growing incredibly nervous by the minute during their trip and she couldn't help but wonder if it's simply because the last time Beca was here, well, she got involved in that accident.

Maybe that was it.

What else could it have been?

Her childhood home was beautiful, just from the outside she could tell it was warm and cozy.

Of course it was, the owner of said home was the definition of warm and cozy too.

Elizabeth Spencer was a whole lot like Beca, if anything the DJ was a splitting image of her mother. The only notable difference was that where Beca chose to push people away, hide behind walls, be aloof, her mother was always warm, welcoming, and friendly.

And of course that was the greeting she got when they arrived.

Chloe had to content herself with her own company while the mother and daughter duo headed up stairs to settle down. She quickly scanned the living room, settling down by the old yet well-kept looking piano at the corner of the living room.

Chloe smiled. There was a piano in Beca's childhood home.

Maybe Beca knew how to play too?

Or at least Chloe thought.

Then for some reason she remembered Adrianne and that look on her face when she would play, making Chloe wonder if it was just the way it was. If that was how getting lost in the movement felt and looked like.

When Beca and her mom finally got down, Chloe was already trying to play an old piece she learned when she was younger. Beca, of course, immediately went to her side, all while Elizabeth answered the door for their dinner.

And after a few teasing and with enough persuasion Chloe got Beca to play.

Beca kept trying to randomly play some keys for a while before finally getting into the swing of things and started playing.

And Chloe couldn't help but be at awe. She didn't know Beca could play that well. And maybe that was the first sign. If Chloe were to look back, she would say that it was the first clear sign.

Even though there were many others scattered here and there.

It was in playing that piece that Chloe saw the similarities.

The intensity of the emotion with every key she played, the look on Beca's face, it was all the same.

Well, there were some differences too, like how Beca kept making clumsy mistakes with the tempo.

But differences aside, somewhere Chloe knew, that was the way Adrianne Sinclair herself would have played.

Beca was smirking at her afterwards.

And Chloe very much would have like to ask Beca where she learned to play like that.

Did she and Adrianne have the same mentor or something? Maybe they knew each other?

Maybe that was why Adrianne was at Barden when Chloe saw her.

The timing would have fit perfectly.

She really ought to ask Beca that.

But somehow the questions got buried beneath the usual teasing and banters.

It got buried beneath everything that Beca was.

Because Chloe couldn't help but get lost in Beca's eyes, in her kisses, and in her touch.

The following morning felt like a breath of fresh air, for whatever reason. Chloe noticed Beca smiling contently, all throughout breakfast and the rest of their morning routine.

Like all the worries that was on Beca's mind had disappeared for good.

Which, of course, made Chloe smile too.

"That's a really nice bracelet mom, where'd you get it?" Beca noted as they were eating breakfast. There were three charms on the chain, all studded with diamonds. A musical note, headphones, and a few piano keys.

"Oh, it came in early this morning." Elizabeth replied.

"Did it arrive with that beautiful bouquet of orchids in the living room?" Chloe couldn't help but ask and Beca's mom nodded. "Beca, it seems like your mom has an admirer."

"Oh, it's not an admirer Chlo." Beca mumbled, sharing a knowing look with her mom.

After breakfast, a few of her mom's friends picked her up for some girls day out, promising to be back just in time for the dinner party at Elizabeth's favorite restaurant. Beca agreed, making plans to meet at the restaurant rather than at home.

"Do you need any help with those? I'm sure your mom is a little less reluctant to switch to paper plates than you." Chloe teased and Beca chuckled.

"I'll handle this Beale. Why don't you get ready and wait for me in the living room. We've got someplace to go." was all that Beca gave as a reply and Chloe obliged.

And that's how Chloe found herself once again sitting in the living room all by herself as she waited for Beca to get ready. Scanning the living room yet again for a way to entertain herself while Beca was away.

The living room was after all a goldmine of memories of young Beca and her misadventures. From yearbooks and photo albums on the bookcase to some scattered pictures of a girl who rarely ever genuinely smiled.

And Chloe's eyes merely quickly scanned all the framed pictures in the living room before her eyes settled on a particular set. It was one of those frames that allowed for two pictures. In both sets Beca was beaming, looking incredibly happy. The first looked to be Christmas – Chloe could tell, from the decorations that were peaking at the edges of the photo – and if Chloe's guess was right, Beca had just opened her gift, the headphones that were hanging on her neck. The DJ's hands were wrapped around a little girl equally beaming at the camera too. The second picture was of Beca and the little girl again. They were outside some huge house, Beca lifting the little girl by both her hands, the two of them laughing.

And instantly Chloe couldn't help but wonder who the little girl was.

"I was about ten then, if I'm not mistaken." she heard Beca say, standing right next to her. Chloe didn't even notice when her girlfriend had finally joined her.

"Didn't know you used to smile like that?" was Chloe's quick comment and Beca simply chuckled. "Who's the little girl?"

Beca shrugged and simply turned around, heading for the door. "Come with me if you want to find out Beale." was her girlfriend's simple reply.

They had probably been walking in comfortable silence a good half hour when they finally reached the part of the neighborhood where the bigger and grander houses could be found. 

They were just about to reach the grandest looking house found at the end of the street when Beca stopped walking. "You see that house?" Beca asked Chloe as the DJ pointed at the house at the end of the street.

Chloe nodded and she was about to ask Beca why she was particularly interested in that house when Chloe realized she's seen that house before.

In the picture of Beca and that little girl earlier.

Beca leaned on one of the trees that lined the street they were on and took a deep breath. Chloe looked at her girlfriend, questions clear in her eyes and Beca nodded. "That's where we used to live." Beca simply said.

"That's a huge house Becs."

"Yeah, well the giant prick who was my step-father was incredibly rich." Beca then said.

Which might have thrown Chloe completely off. "You're mom remarried?"

"Yep." was all that Beca gave out as a reply. For a while they just stood there in silence, Chloe could tell Beca was trying to gather her thoughts on the matter.

She didn't even know her mom remarried.

That Beca had a step-father.

That…

"The girl with you in the picture was your half-sister?" Chloe then asked, piecing the puzzle together.

"Yup." Beca said as a response. "I'm about six years older than her but we were actually pretty close."

"I don't follow, why did you never tell me about her? You never even mentioned her to the Bellas?"

"Ah, well there's a good explanation for that." Beca started to say before taking a pause, she looked at Chloe, silently asking her to let her finish her story before jumping in and saying anything.

And of course Chloe agreed.

Because Chloe could tell, from the silent tone in Beca's voice, from the look in her eyes, there was a story that needed to be told.

Beca took another shaky breath to steady herself. "She was five then. I was eleven. There was this stupid block party thing one of our neighbor's was having. He used to host one every month but we never really go to any of them. Anyways, my mom thought it would be a good idea to go to one of them. It was summer, our neighbor was having a barbecue. My mom asked me to look after her just before she disappeared with my step-father. I think they were having an argument. Then…"

Beca groaned, there was a sudden change in the tone of her voice as her breathing became more rapid, as if she was reliving the frustrations she felt on a day not so long ago. Chloe reached out to her, intertwined their hands together and began rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand. It seemed to do the trick, Beca's breathing slowing down. The feeling of Chloe's touch a reminder that whatever it was that got her upset was in the past.

And they were both in the present.

Beca took another deep breath before going on. "I took my eyes off of her for one second and before I knew it she was running after the neighbor's puppy to save it from a car."

"Beca…" Chloe started to say soothingly. She knew Beca very well. Her tone never wavered, even when she was unsure of some things.

But Beca's voice was shaking.

And Chloe couldn't help but worry.

Beca shook her head. "She saved the damn puppy but she got hit by a car and her left arm got crushed really badly. Of course stupid step-father blamed me, my mom didn't, but I blamed myself too. I couldn't even protect that one thing, that one person that was most important to me back then. My mom and the step-dad were having problems since the year before, and I think that was the proverbial nail on the coffin. The day she was supposed to come home from the hospital, well, they never did. He packed up and left, and he took her away with him. The divorce papers came, and we lost all contact. My mom really couldn't fight the rich and the powerful all by herself, and the ex-in-laws were untouchable. All I had left was stupid shattered pieces to pick up because we were left all alone again. But that time was far worse, because I was left blaming myself for ruining my sister's dreams."

"Beca…" Chloe said again. She was at a loss, not really knowing what to say.

But more than anything, she understood why Beca never brought it up.

She did finally settle on something to say, a few minutes later, pulling Beca so that she was facing Chloe. "It wasn't your fault you know. I'm sure you're sister's fine." Chloe said reassuringly.

"Yeah well, I know that now. But at the time I didn't. Chloe, I started taking piano lessons two years before that, my sister was three when I started. One day, while practicing one piece, she just sat next to me and started to play the piece I was learning and she played it better than I even did. She couldn't even read the notes! She just started playing from what she heard me trying to play for a few times. Apparently it's called _ouido_ , the ability to play something you just heard. After that, she took lessons with me. She really loved to play. And then her arm was crushed in the accident and… I… well… basically I felt like I took that away from her. I just learned that I didn't, from my mom. I haven't… well, as it would seem, she's been reaching out to her but we haven't exactly… the last time I saw her was the day of said accident."

"Oh Beca." Chloe said, pulling the DJ closer and wrapping her arms around her.

Because that was rough.

That was a cruel twist of Fate.

And Chloe could feel the hurt that Beca was feeling at that moment.

But she could feel from the way that Beca spoke, that even if the guilt wasn't completely gone, she felt lighter about it.

And it was then that Chloe had a brilliant idea.

Because maybe she could help.

Especially if Beca hasn't seen her sister in ages.

"Well, what is her name's anyways? You just said that you didn't take her dream away from her right? Is she a pianist? Because I might actually be able to help you out there." Chloe said and Beca laughed a little. "What?" Chloe asked as she released Beca from her hug but Beca simply shook her head.

"I just, well, I kind of figured you would want to help."

"Well, who knows? I might actually be the one to get you back together." Chloe said, thinking of Adrianne. She reasoned that since Adrianne's a pianist, then maybe she could help Chloe find Beca's sister. Especially if said sister had rich and powerful relatives.

"Chlo, she found out I died and my mom hasn't exactly told her I haven't. She's been busy or something that they haven't been in contact."

"Well that's something we can easily correct." Chloe argued. "So would you just tell me what your sister's name is already and we can get on started on it?"

Beca laughed, which made Chloe breathe a little easy.

At least this meant that Beca was feeling better.

The nerves and anxiety about the whole thing was gone.

"Fine." Beca then said. "Her name's Adrianne."

"Adrianne?" Chloe squeaked.

Yeah, to say Chloe was surprised by that little tidbit of information was an understatement.

But she tried to cover up the initial surprise with a look of curiosity.

Which Beca seemed to buy for the moment, "Yep, it's Adrianne Sinclair."

"Huh." Chloe said in reply.

She wasn't sure how to react.

Because at that moment, it felt like a light bulb had turned on at the back of her mind.

The similarities in their personality.

The way they played the piano.

Even the same reference to Adrianne's dad.

It would also explain the scar Chloe noticed sneaking out from Adrianne's rolled up sleeves when she paid for the coffee they had the other day. Chloe had wanted to ask about it but decided against doing so.

It explained the sadness in Adrianne's eyes whenever she played.

And the fact that she was at Barden when Chloe first saw her.

It made everything fit.

It even sort of explained the expensive gift and orchids that morning.

Before Chloe could say anything else, Beca had ushered her on, they needed to get to the restaurant for her mom's dinner.

And while Chloe was her usual self in front of the other guests, she couldn't help but be captive to her own thoughts for the rest of the evening.

Because where on earth would Chloe start?

Tell Adrianne that Beca's alive and that she's actually her DJ girlfriend she couldn't stop talking about?

Or tell Beca she knows who Adrianne is and that they're actually friends?

Oh just where should Chloe start?

She wasn't sure. She doesn't know.

Oh boy.

It's not like her situation is something every other person has experienced before. She wasn't even sure how to go about it herself.

She had thought Fate had been cruel.

It looks like Fate had other plans.


	11. Ghosts of Days Gone By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrianne has been bothered about that little mishap that happened at the theme park all week long. The one where her sister, the one she thought she lost in a ferry crash a few years back, bumps into her and loses an engagement ring in the process.
> 
> Adrianne’s pretty sure she didn’t see Beca’s ghosts, so what on earth was going on? 
> 
> It’s definitely time for some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter folks! AKA the one where Adrianne finds out about everything and totally chews out Alaric von Albrecht (we get the Adrianne VS Alex scene the chapter after the next one). BTW, this is Adrianne's chapter.
> 
> In any case, the chapters I'm building up to (because I did promise a riff-off…) shall be coming soon! And like I said, the ring and proposal mishap haven't been forgotten, they'll all fit somewhere along the way. :)
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments so far! If there's anything you'd like to see (or request a song for the said riff-off) just let me know, just message me or hit me up on tumblr (thehypotensivegrad). I'm pretty much open to requests or suggestions. ;)

Adrianne had always been very patient.

She knew that timing is everything, and to get what you want, you need to wait for that perfect timing.

But she knows just as well how bad her patience is when it comes to the most important things in life.

Which is quite possibly the reason why she's been driving herself insane over the weekend, and the whole week that followed.

She knew, of course it was an obvious choice, she could have easily asked Nate to look into it.

Nate and any other person who works for her.

But she's been resisting that urge, that obsessive compulsion of getting to the bottom of the truth. The one singular thought that's been occupying her mind since that afternoon at the theme park.

Mostly because she didn't want to disappoint herself.

Relive the hurt all over again if she's wrong.

Theories and deductions she trusts.

But emotions and wishful thinking, not so much.

Especially when it was only just a split second.

But then again, the ring she's been playing with in the palm of her hands was as real as the day and the café she was in, so there was that.

And Adrianne was sure that ring was in the pouch that fell from the girl who bumped into her in that theme park.

That girl who looked a whole lot like Beca – if it wasn't actually the real person.

But how?

Beca was alive?

And with a ring, a ring that Adrianne was sure she's seen somewhere before.

Does that mean Beca was alive and was proposing?

But Chloe's girlfriend was potentially proposing?

Is Chloe's girlfriend Beca?

Chloe did say she saw her once at Barden…

And the fact that Chloe mentioned the whole thing that happened with her girlfriend…

These were the questions that plagued Adrianne's mind all week long.

And she really couldn't get to the bottom of the truth because she's been flying all around the world all week long for business and what-nots that her grandparents were having her do.

So maybe that's why she was definitely looking forward to meeting Chloe that afternoon.

And hopefully help her get some sort of justice with the help of her lawyers.

Well one of her lawyers.

Adrianne's attention was completely on the ring that for whatever reason she's been keeping close to her ever since she's found it.

She needed answers.

And she needed it soon.

"Do my eyes blind me or are you finally ready to settle down? Aren't you a little too young?" Adrianne heard her lawyer say. He walked around the table, past Adrianne, before pulling up the chair opposite of her.

Adrianne instinctively closed her fingers around the ring, retrieving the pouch that it was in from her pockets and placing it inside before keeping the whole thing safe in her pocket.

"The ring isn't mine Alaric." Adrianne replied dryly to the charming blond man in front of her.

"Then why do you have it?"

"I found it." Adrianne simply replied.

Adrianne watched as Alaric settled down, ordering a cup of coffee while they waited. In return Alaric watched as Adrianne nervously tapped away at the edge of the table. And Alaric smiled.

It's always been a nervous tick of hers.

Yeah, patience when it comes to the things that matter the most was definitely not her game.

"Care to elaborate about your friend's ordeal? You sounded vague about it in your message." Alaric then said.

Adrianne shrugged. "It's her stuff, not mine, I just wanted to help out. I think it's best if she explains it to you herself. Honestly, I think she's just thankful they're past it, but you know me."

"Yeah, you always had a thing for superheroes and justice."

"I just don't like it when other people feel they have a right to trample on others. I know the world's a giant gray area and all, but that's still not an excuse." Adrianne said, just as Alaric looked up looking a little surprised…

…and tense.

Adrianne gave Alaric a questioning look before turning to see Chloe looking equally surprised as she approached the table and took the seat next to Adrianne. "Why do I have a feeling the two of you know each other?" Adrianne asked.

Chloe and Alaric simply exchanged looks before both of them simply shrugged.

"Alaric?" Adrianne pushed, her voice was calm but the tone of command was hard to miss.

And Chloe watched a little more confused as to how easy Alaric caved just from the tone in Adrianne's voice.

But of course Alaric would cave.

No one would take a young adult seriously.

And yet even the fiercest of sharks would tremble before Adrianne.

More than just being a Sinclair- which already meant a lot – it was hard to not be at awe at her brilliance.

Especially since Adrianne's very calculating, every movement was precise.

Which meant she always gets what she wants.

And that she never loses.

Chalk it up to the upbringing of being a Sinclair plus the whole child prodigy thing.

Especially when child prodigy purposefully lost three matches in a game of chess before winning with a checkmate the next game with a complete psycho analysis of the opponent.

Which Alaric experienced firsthand.

Adrianne moved in mysterious ways…

"Well, we sort of had some affairs to deal with but that's all straightened out. It was a whole mess involving my sister and Chloe's DJ girlfriend…" Alaric started to say.

Adrianne didn't need to hear the rest of what Alaric had to say.

She knew.

It wasn't hard to piece together.

"You essentially committed kidnapping." was the first thing out of Adrianne's mouth. Her voice was calm, cool…

…and apparently very unsettling to Alaric.

"Well, like I said. No harm was done. Alex was a little obsessive with Julienne…"

"Who?" Adrianne asked, cutting Alaric short.

"Alex's girlfriend who died in an accident. They closely resemble each other." Alaric explained.

"Never met her." Adrianne then said. "Irrelevant information Alaric, resemblances aside."

"I know. But I was explaining and it was part of the explanation. Besides, Alex did in the end let go of her obsession, and she did save Chloe's girlfriend, Beca."

"You knew her name? From the get go, you knew who she was?" Adrianne said, voice barely a whisper.

A very cold and icy whisper.

"Well, Alex did have a dossier on Beca when she was figuring out who she was."

"Then you know. Then you both knew." Adrianne said, doing her best to mask her rising anger.

Her sister was alive, she never died.

And she was missing from the lives of people who cared about her because of selfish reasons.

Granted she was back, her life was saved, yippee.

But the stolen moments, the stolen years?

They were irreplaceable.

And the grief that had to be endured by the people who loved her?

Adrianne patiently listened through all of Alaric's explanations, all while Chloe simply observed.

And she was a little irked about the fact that she had let herself be swallowed whole by responsibilities over the last year that she wasn't really able to keep in touch with her mom.

Then she would've known about this whole mess from the start.

When everything was said and done, Adrianne noticed that Alaric was still missing one key point.

"So like I said, everything was squared."

"Not everything." Adrianne said. "You missed one important information."

"What?" Alaric asked.

"The fact that you essentially kidnapped Beca Mitchell."

"I thought I already… hand on… I never said Mitchell… how do you know Beca's last name?"

Adrianne was about to speak but Chloe cut her short. "As I found out over the weekend," Chloe started, "Adrianne is Beca's half-sister."

"Wait, you're…? That was never in Beca's file..."

"Guess why." Adrianne deadpanned and Alaric realized the obvious.

It was because Adrianne's a Sinclair.

And the Sinclairs were untouchable.

"Oh dear." Alaric then said.

"That sounds about right." Adrianne then said. "I'll be in contact with you over the weekend so I'd keep my phone close if I were you Alaric. "

"Adrianne, before we get out of hand here…" Alaric started to say.

"Don't 'Adrianne' me. Out of hand was letting your sister's delusions go on for five years, throwing away your common sense, and putting to waste your Ivy League education. Out of hand is your sister coming to visit me and my grandparents in Paris over a year ago, raving about her girlfriend who couldn't come, who by the way is my sister, just in case you forget, without even having the slightest idea that I was grieving over someone I lost without ever making things right. Out of hand is making me feel bad about missing the chance to reach out to her earlier, ignoring the stupid laments of my grandparents, and wasting all the years wondering what could have been. Out of hand is you selling whatever crap you fashioned as the truth to my mother when she found out Beca was alive. That's what's out of hand."

"I'm just saying…" Alaric started to say again before Adrianne leaned back on her chair and waved her hands to signal him away.

"You're dismissed Alaric. I'll call you when I come up with a punishment most fitting of your crimes."

"You're not pressing charges?" Alaric asked surprised.

"Oh, if I do, you'd be expecting that and I'm sure you'll get off easier than you should." Adrianne simply replied.

Alaric sighed. "Of course."

Alaric nodded to acknowledge Chloe before once again addressing Adrianne, apologizing yet again.

"That was a little impressive, I have to admit." Chloe then said, completely dumbfounded with what just happened, once Alaric was out of sight.

And Adrianne simply smiled before almost tipping her chair back. She took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair. "Beca's alive." she said with a smile before looking back at Chloe. "And apparently you're my soon to be sister-in-law. Small world."

Chloe laughed a little. "Yeah, small world sounds right. That explains why I saw you at Barden. Oh, and you were wrong Beca didn't propose."

Adrianne simply hummed as a response. "Guess she didn't after that little mishap, but I would've thought you'd propose."

"No I didn't, Beca was acting weird all day. And what do you mean mishap?"

"She bumped into me in the theme park." Adrianne simply replied.

"Huh, guess that's why she told me over the weekend about you. She pretty much kept that to herself you know? She probably thought you're around LA." Chloe replied.

"Yeah, our mom told me." Adrianne then said. "And I highly doubt she recognized me, she didn't even look twice before going her own merry way."

"Then what mishap are you talking about?" Chloe asked a little puzzled.

Adrianne gave Chloe a knowing smile before retrieving the pouch from her pocket and waving it at Chloe. "Oh, I'm never wrong Beale. My sister lost the ring, and lucky for her I found it." Adrianne said before placing the pouch safely back into her pocket.

Chloe looked at Adrianne amazed. "Guess that explains why she was feeling down." the redhead then said still sounding stunned. "Can I at least see the ring?"

"Nope." Adrianne replied. "You get to see the ring when Beca does her job right. Losing said ring's foiled our romantic plans the last time. I say we set things – and by things, I mean everything – right, don't you think so?" she asked with a coy smile.

Chloe looked at Adrianne suspiciously for a minute or two, still trying to recover from the fact that Adrianne was right about Beca. "What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing yet. I'm still scheming. Truth be told I'm kind of tired."

"That's understandable." Chloe replied gently.

"I might head home now. Don't worry, I'll call you when I have things in mind for the von Albrechts as well as with the whole Beca thing."

"No prob. And really you don't have to… Beca's kind of letting things go…"

"Well, I'm not." Adrianne said as she stood up. "I grew up with people like Alaric and Alex, if they always get away with things, they'll take their power for granted. Teaching them a lesson once in a while should set them on the right track. How is Beca? Does she… you know… know that you know me?"

Chloe chuckled. "No. You're a whole like her in some ways, it's just so… I don't know. It's subtle, so maybe that's why I missed it. Anyways, Beca doesn't know. I don't exactly know how to tell her I know you even before she told me."

Adrianne nodded, processing what Chloe said.

Her mind already coming up with dozens of ideas.

"Guess we'll pick up from there." she said and Chloe agreed. "Oh, and Chloe? I'm glad Beca has someone like you." Adrianne said sincerely and Chloe simply smiled back.

The coming days were bound to be very interesting for Adrianne.


	12. Of Family and Schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was initially planning to write this chapter in Chloe's POV but I thought sticking with Adrianne would fit better…
> 
> Next chapter features the return of a certain Dr. von Albrecht (her and Alaric will be in the next chapters too). BTW, as always, this fic will have about 25 chapters and I think I have a good schedule for uploads already set (I'll be alternating with 'Wish Again' and 'Written in the Stars' for uploads for the time being).
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far! Reviews and comments are always appreciated.

The Sinclair estate on the west coast was…

…well…

…Adrianne would call it spacey.

Any other humble human being would call it almost palatial.

And yet, Adrianne spends most her time ignoring the spacious walls that was built around her, mostly being in the library, her study where her piano was, the kitchen – mostly because Sara could be a top chef if she wanted to – or her room.

It's funny how Beca and Adrianne both had walls that way.

But none the less, it was in her study that Adrianne was holing up for the rest of the day, watching video after video of the Barden Bellas and their various performances of the past, earbuds in, and apparently in her pajamas.

Yeah, she might have chosen to sleep in her study the night before, much to the confusion of Sara.

Mostly because once Adrianne had a thought in her head, it never goes away until she turns it into reality.

So yeah, camp out in her study it was.

And Adrianne couldn't help but beam proudly as she watched her beloved older half-sister light up the stage with a bunch of acapella singers.

Adrianne had to admit, she would've scoffed at anyone who would tell her that the rather reclusive, grumpy on the outside but secretly gooey on the inside Beca Mitchell was once upon a time the fearless leader of a collegiate acapella team.

But they were good.

So good that the first time she watched the videos she now had on repeat – it was her way to study the Bellas – she had goosebumps.

Like the first time she heard Beca trying to play her now favorite piece.

Adrianne was impressed.

And it was very hard to get her impressed.

The Bellas were really that good.

Adrianne couldn't take her eyes off of her sister, every now and then noting her chemistry with Chloe – it was inevitable since they're always paired up – but then again they are together, so that made sense.

Nevertheless, she was just so happy to see Beca shine, let her wall downs.

She was just so happy that her sister was alive.

That she had a good life so far with really great friends.

"Dear God, Nathaniel wasn't kidding when he said you'd been her forever." Alaric said a little dryly as he knocked on the open door of Adrianne's study noting that the prodigy of a girl he knew was in her PJs.

Adrianne simply waved him in, never taking her eyes off of the screen.

And before long she was laughing.

Which caught Alaric's attention.

Mostly because she rarely laughed so heartily. "What on earth are you… Oh my… Hang on is that Beca? That must be completely mortifying, I think I've heard of the incident years ago. Who knew I'd actually meet the girl behind the infamous muffgate through our beloved DJ." he commented.

"Yeah, I'm not allowing you to acknowledge your fondness of my sister just yet. I haven't forgiven you and Alex over the thing you did, not entirely at least." Adrianne replied, finally pausing the video she was watching. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes. I do ask you, how did you get my father to agree to your terms and conditions so easily? He was so furious with me when I talked to him. I don't think he's gotten in contact with Alex yet though, so there's that too."

"Oh, you're dad thought my idea was actually brilliant. He lauded me for my little revenge plan and clearly expressed his fondest wish that I should've been his child instead of you two 'scoundrels' – his word not mine." Adrianne replied, quickly signing a few documents and handing it back to Alaric.

Alaric couldn't help but snigger at Adrianne's comment. "Of course he'd say that. Anyways, everything's taken care of on my end. I just need Alex's signature. I assume you would want to talk to her before I send over the documents?"

"You know me too well Alaric. If that's all you need…"

"Yes. I've got everything." Alaric said as he began to head towards the door, only to stop midway to return his attention to Adrianne. "Sorry, it's just, I've been thinking about it. You remember when I asked you about your scar right? Your reply as to why you still haven't gotten it fixed with a doctor is that you wanted to remind yourself of the things you almost lost and the ones you did. It's Beca isn't it?"

And Adrianne simply nodded, Alaric understanding every word she didn't need to even utter or explain.

"Sorry is this a bad time?" Chloe then said as she knocked on the open door to the study, doing what Alaric had done earlier.

"Nope, Alaric was just leaving." Adrianne said.

And so Alaric left, nodding at Chloe as to acknowledge her presence.

Adrianne noticed Chloe looking at her with a questioning look as she walked towards her and peered through her shoulders to see what she had been so interested in looking at on her laptop.

"Oh God! Why are you watching that!?" Chloe said, getting all flustered prompting Adrianne to laugh a little louder.

She was still sniggering as Chloe shot her a look that would have worked on Beca in an attempt to get her to stop. "Seriously though, why are you watching that?"

"Research, Beale, research." Adrianne replied with a smirk.

"Research?" Chloe retorted.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you to come over my place for our little operation? I did say I had some scheming to do when we parted ways yesterday."

"Well, you did say that." Chloe noted. "Nice place by the way."

"Meh, it's too big for my tastes if you ask me." Adrianne answered truthfully as she set aside something to clear her desk. "So shall we start?" she said with the biggest grin on her face.

"Sure." Chloe replied. "Why do I have a sneaking suspicion that you have a white board hidden somewhere with a complicated diorama of what you've thought of so far?"

"Uh, will this not be needed Ms. Sinclair?" Nate asked as he was just about to enter the study, rolling in a huge white board alongside him.

"I was sincerely joking." Chloe commented as she chortled, looking back at a confused looking Nate.

"Yeah, well, we're serious. I don't get to do this every day so might as well have fun with it. From what I've seen, you're friends are quite a lively bunch so…" Adrianne started before asking Nate to come in with the white board.

They spent a good two hours going over Adrianne's grand scheme with as she eagerly explained to Chloe all that she wanted to do.

Chloe, on the other hand, gave comments and suggestions here or there as they made their top secret mission Bella-proof.

And the redhead was finally about to get even for the few weeks of tiresome worrying induced by Beca's secret preparations for her failed proposal attempt.

On that note, Chloe and Adrianne agreed that they better make their plans Beca-proof as well…

…just in case.

Especially when Adrianne found out that her sister and Chloe weren't actually an item during their Barden days.

Even in the eyes of a simple onlooker they looked like they were in love with each other since then…

…but no …Beca had to be oblivious and stubborn.

So yeah.

The plan had to be both Bella-proof – but only in the beginning – and Beca-proof – the whole way through.

"Well that settles that." Adrianne huffed as she slumped down her chair looking at the contents of the white board quite pleased.

"My fave part is still that one." Chloe said, pointing to what they'd like to call 'possible moment of truth one'. "That and the fact that you have a way to ensure that the only outcome would be out grand finale."

Adrianne shrugged. "Most of the guests would have an idea of who I am, so they won't even bother. Plus hey, I'm throwing in a good cause here too."

"The only thing I don't like about this plan is that it involves Alex." Chloe then commented.

"Well, we needed a scapegoat of sorts." Adrianne then said. "Plus, I'd highly doubt any of the Bellas would think she'll be in cahoots with you on anything. We'll best avoid suspicion that way."

"If you say so… how sure are you she'll agree?"

"Oh, I'm very persuasive." Adrianne then replied. "I only have one concern though. The blonde in this video, I think I've seen her before. I bumped into her a few weeks ago and I thought I heard someone call after me. I think it was her."

"Her name's Aubrey Posen, she's my best friend. And that's impossible, how could Bree…" Chloe started to say before the thought had hit her.

Chloe gasped. "Aubrey knows." she said, before recounting to Adrianne some of the weird behavior going on between Beca and Aubrey the last weeks.

She knew about Adrianne.

That was why she's been sneaking around with Beca. It wasn't because of the proposal.

And quite possibly the reason why Beca finally opened up about Adrianne too.

"Hmm. Interesting. I think I have a special plan for her." Adrianne then said.

And it was back to the drawing board for a little while.

Yeah.

Beca was definitely about to get a huge surprise.

Fifteen minutes later and a quick rehash of the plan, both Chloe and Adrianne felt pleased with the result of their plotting.

"You must really care about Beca, huh? Despite the years you spent apart and all." Chloe then said.

Adrianne looked at Chloe thoughtfully for a moment before responding to the redhead's comment. "Do you ever remember when you were younger, when your parents would tuck you in and you'd ask for a glass of water because you're thirsty or you'd keep asking them to tell you stories until you all fell asleep all because you wanted them to stay just a little bit longer? You know, because you don't ever want them to leave, because it puts you at ease to feel them next to you, to know they're just within reach? Because it gives you a warm feeling that reminds you you're safe and loved?"

Chloe gently nodded, signaling for Adrianne to go on. She was genuinely interested in where what Adrianne was saying was going.

"Yeah, well that's Beca for me." Adrianne simply said. "My mom was busy but she was there when I needed her, my father was always gone. Beca was all I had, she was the constant. I'll always bug her when I wanted her company but she never gets mad. I'm pretty sure at one point my father chastised me for holding Beca 'hostage' in my room every night because I didn't like being alone. Beca would play along, go to her room, and then sneak back into mine and tell me stories until we fell asleep. Sometimes we'll just listen to music, it's something we've always bonded over I guess. I've always resented my father for taking me away from my family, for everyone else wanting me to forget them. I got some autonomy with gaining more responsibilities, I bartered graduating at the top of my class when I took my business degree for Julliard. And started to use that freedom to find what I've lost. I already told you Chloe, family's everything. And Beca's my family."

Adrianne smiled sincerely at a teary eyed Chloe as she asked what made Adrianne keep all that to heart. She shrugged before addressing Chloe again, thinking about it well.

Like she was searching her soul for the simplest of truths she's known for such a long time.

"If you haven't noticed, this place is huge, but no matter how many fancy and well-built furnaces this place has, it's cold. The same goes for our place in France and New York, and every other estate we own. Beca and my mom, their memories, whatever little I could remember or desperately hold on to, they're what kept me warm throughout the years. Missing that warmth is a little hard to ignore, you know? And then Sara came, and even Nate. Then there's Mattie, who's like a little brother, and I guess you too now, who's like a big sister. And you know, what can I say, I'm precocious and all."

Chloe laughed a little, sniffling back a tear only to fail.

They were tears of joy, Adrianne could tell, making her chuckle a little.

"So then, operation pull off the biggest surprise to make Beca happy is a go?" she heard Chloe say.

She didn't expect Chloe to be that much of a softie.

Adrianne smiled. "It's definitely a go." she then said firmly, determined grin on her face.


	13. Old Foes, New Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA Alex gets what's coming to her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! It's in Chloe's perspective.
> 
> Also… I may have been ruminating on something but it depends on whether or not I'm up to it when the time comes. Let's just say one of my finished fics might get an extra chapter or two… mostly because I missed writing a certain character… ;)
> 
> Thanks for tuning in thus far folks! Again if you have requests for the riff-off, just let me know.

Chloe had to admit, she didn't think she'd find herself inside the office of a Dr. Alex von Albrecht ever again.

And yet, there she was on a Sunday morning – Alex had been working overtime with her patients, it was the first time she had a chance to sit down in days. Adrianne was on the phone outside, telling her mom that she knew about Beca and she's handling it.

Somehow Chloe couldn't help but note the childish mischief in her tone.

Mostly because of what they were trying to pull off.

So for a good five minutes, it was just Chloe and Alex.

And the awkward silence between them.

"So Chloe, how do you know Adrianne?" Alex finally asked as they awaited the young prodigy to join their company. Alex was doing her best to make the silence more bearable through small talk.

"Through a whole lot of ways. Guess you can say small world." Chloe replied.

"Oh." Alex said thoughtfully. "Small world indeed. Adri doesn't have that many friends."

"You've known Adrianne for a long time?"

In Chloe's thoughts, she really didn't need to. She would have chosen an insufferable amount of awkward silence than small talk with Alex.

But then again, Chloe thought she should indulge her attempts at civility.

"Guess you can say that." Alex said a little smugly. "My family does a lot of business with hers so we've kind of known each other for a long time. She's always been a little reserved though."

"This isn't a competition on who knows her longer, you know?" Chloe replied. "Especially when you don't know her well enough."

"And you do?"

"You never change, don't you, Alex von Albrecht?"

"We started off on the wrong foot Chloe, and that's entirely my fault. But Adrianne is different from Beca. I've seen her selectively let people in, so I guess you can call me curious as to how and why you're here right now with her. When she called she said we had business to talk about. And I can't quite figure out what it has to do with you?"

"It's called Fate, Alex, wonder if you've heard of it?" Adrianne said she entered the office, a folder in hand, and locked the door.

"I still don't follow." Alex replied as she accepted the folder from Adrianne. Alex started reading the documents while Adrianne pulled up a chair to seat, an air of cool confidence surrounding her.

That similar trademark smirk gracing Adrianne's features.

Seriously, how can the brilliant Dr. Alex von Albrecht have missed this?

"Wait, Adri, this isn't what…"

"We've agreed on? Yeah, I decided to change my mind. That deal with our business in Geneva, I figured it would be better if the profits were split 30/70 in favor of our company instead of the 60/40 that was originally in favor of you."

"But Adrianne…" Alex started to say before the other documents in the folder that needed Alex's signature. "…and what's with the transfer of shares? Can you edify why I'm selling you seventy percent of my shares in your corporation and fifty percent of the shares I hold in our main company? Oh, wait, let's not forget why I'm selling fifteen percent of the shares I hold for the subsidiary company our family has that's under my control?"

"Well, I did speak with my lawyer and he thought it was a brilliant idea." was Adrianne's dry response.

"Alaric, my brother, told you this was a brilliant idea?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Adrianne simply replied. "And you're father thinks this would be for the best. If you're feeling pissed off with Alaric, he also 'gleefully' signed over some of his shareholdings to me. As will you."

"Why?" Alex asked at a loss with the sudden demands, and with the certainty in Adrianne's voice.

And Chloe would have had to lie if she said she wasn't impressed at the demeanor Adrianne was carrying herself at the moment.

Or that she was truthfully enjoying the outrage written all over Alex's face.

"This would be a little less messy than having your family name besmudged and quite possibly face indefinite financial ruin if I release a few leaks on your family's secrets, questionable dealings, and you know, essentially kidnapping a certain Beca Mitchell."

Alex tried to retain her cool and took a deep breath that she slowly released. "So that's why you're here?" she said towards Chloe. "I thought we've reached an understanding with that."

"We did." Chloe said. "After all, you still have that stuff on my friends."

"But we didn't." Adrianne then said. "You see Alex, you didn't just selfishly keep Chloe's girlfriend and made her think she was long dead, you also selfishly kept my half-sister."

"Your half…? Beca?" Alex let out, completely dumbfounded. "I didn't… I knew her mom remarried but… I couldn't … I didn't know."

"Know it or not, you're paying one way or another." Adrianne said with a smile. "And you'll 'gleefully' do so, you know, just to make sure you won't ever do it again."

"You mean, to make sure you'll end up hurting me in some sort of way for being an idiot." Alex then retorted.

"By God! I think she's got it!" Adrianne deadpanned as she nudged Chloe.

And Chloe had to do her best not to beam proudly at finally getting even with Alex in some way.

The once untouchable now a simple bug ready to be squished.

"This will financially cripple me..." Alex started to say.

"…for a few years." Adrianne finished. "Which will make you a little more dependent to daddy dearest than you like over the span of that time, but it's better than jail for you."

"Yes, which makes me think that's not all you're demanding." Alex then groaned.

"Yep. First on the list of my additional demands, the new wing you're opening in the hospital will be named after my grandparents, not the Sinclairs, but the Spencers. In other words, my mom's parents. I only met them once, but I want to be able to honor them."

"I was supposed to dedicate that wing to Julianne."

"Name some other wing after your girlfriend. I want the shiny new one." Adrianne argued.

"Ugh, fine." Alex caved.

"Good. Two, is that you're going on a medical mission that our company is funding to treat some patients in rural provinces of some countries in Asia. I'll send you the itinerary once it's finalized. But the complete mission is going to take a span of a year. Oh, and you're going to do this out of the goodness of your heart as a volunteer."

"You're banishing me from LA for a year?" Alex asked to clarify.

"Oh no, I'm banishing you from the country for a good… say… five years? What do you think Chloe?" Adrianne asked smirking at the redhead.

"Sounds fair to me." Chloe said trying not to sound too triumphant.

"And where on earth will I spend the rest four years of my banishment? And what about my patients?"

"I'm sure you can hand over their cases to equally capable doctors in your hospital. And you're half-German for crying out loud, you have an ancestral home in Germany too. Spend your time there close to your father."

Alex sighed. "Fine, what else." she replied.

And Chloe couldn't help but marvel at how easy it was for Adrianne to get her to agree to all her terms.

"Last but not the least." Adrianne said. "You're going to hold a gala in benefit of children diagnosed with serious diseases, like cancer, I want their treatment to be supported by whatever we raise in the benefit."

"That's… oddly enough simple." Alex said unsurely.

"Well, there's a bunch of twists in that. The complete details are found in the folder. I may also require you of a few other things with that said event."

Alex nodded, flipping through the documents in front of her to find what Adrianne was talking about. "Okay, this sounds reasonable. I'm curious as to why though?"

Adrianne looked at Chloe, and Chloe took this as a signal to tell Alex herself.

"Oh well, you know, Beca can be a little clumsy."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Alex asked.

"She lost a particular item that Adrianne found that she needed for something big." Chloe answered vaguely, not wanting to spell it out to Alex.

But from the chuckle Adrianne let out, Alex figured it out.

"Oh."

"So we're setting things right, you see?" Adrianne then added.

"So that's the knife to the heart then, huh, Adri?" Alex asked with a chuckle. "Of course it is, why am I even asking?"

"Well, if everything is set, just send the documents over to Alaric once you've signed them. Chloe, we need to get stuff ready." Adrianne said as she stood up.

Chloe nodded and followed Adrianne out the door.

But just before Chloe stepped outside, she looked back at Alex, curiosity over one thing still taking over her.

"Alex?" Chloe asked once she noted that Adrianne had gone on ahead towards the elevators.

"What, Chloe?" Alex said, her face buried in her hands.

"Why didn't you put up a fight? Adri is, what, twenty two? And you just let her get away with it. Even I know some of her demands are a little over the top, fair, but you know, you could've gotten away with it by saying she was being too childish with her little vendetta. Or worse, you could've gone to her grandparents and they could have done something to stop her, from what I hear they don't like Beca."

Alex looked up and chuckled. "You have no idea, don't you? Adrianne's the sweetest and kindest person in the world to people she lets in, people she care about. But she will swallow you whole and spit you back up, cut with the sharpest words rolling out of her tongue, and break you beyond repair with her love of riddles and mind games if you cross her. There's a reason why people respect her in the business world despite being incredibly young, why they won't dare get on her bad side. Trust me, Chloe, I'm getting off easy."

Chloe simply nodded with what Alex said, accepting her explanation.

"Chloe?" Alex then said just as she was about to head out.

"Yeah?"

"Take care of Beca always. I know she's in safe hands with you, but I just… I felt like it needed to be said. Not that I don't think you can. But I want you to know, that even I've accepted that you're her forever. She's lucky to have you."

Chloe simply nodded in response.

Her thoughts on what Alex had said.

When she finally reached the elevator, she greeted with a questioning look from Adrianne.

"So I hear you're quite the terror to people who get on your wrong side?" Chloe asked.

"I just don't like it when people think they can get away with everything they want to do without some consequence." Adrianne simply replied with a shrug.

"So what did Alex mean when she said 'knife to the heart'?"

"What? Can't you see the sadness in her eyes when she realized Beca tried proposing to you but failed? She's still in love with her. And now she's helping me and you make that mess of a proposal right. I'm turning her to the aide instead of the obstacle. And no matter how willing she is, I think it'll still hurt to see the person you love be happy with someone else."

"Just to be sure here, you're completely sure we can trust her with the plan?" Chloe asked Adrianne for quiet possibly the hundredth time.

And Adrianne laughed a little. "She gave you the 'terror speech' as I would assume, you really think she'll take her chances? Besides, from the looks of it, she just really wants to make it up to Beca and she knows this is the best way she can. By helping her reach her happy ending with you."

And once again Chloe simply nodded, looking forward to the gala.

Or what she and Adrianne had started to call 'Phase 1' of 'Operation: Bechloe Proposal'.


	14. Sinclair Approved Festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the night of the gala and things are already getting interesting with Beca hired as the DJ and Chloe participating in a bachelor/bachelorette dating bid…
> 
> …and things are just about to get better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still in Chloe's POV.
> 
> Since finals are a-calling (even though I don't take exams anymore – yey!) I do have some tutoring duties to fulfill. To that end, I'll be focusing my attention to that for a while. Next chapters for 'Written in the Stars' will be posted on Wednesday (which may or may not be the first of my two-part riff-off chapters :D).
> 
> Good luck to those with finals! :D You all can do it! ;D (if you need study tips or anything – like an inspirational/motivational boost – feel free to drop a line :P)

The hall was amazing, set-up with the pale blue and white lights that gave the perfect winter wonderland vibe as Christmas was just around the corner.

Chloe had to admit, she was impressed that in a span of two weeks Alex managed to meet all of Adrianne's demands.

The hall was filled with so many guests already as she and Beca checked in their coats and made their way in. Soon Chloe found the table where the Bellas and Alice were, Jesse, Benji, and Bumper went to the bar to get the ladies their drinks.

Beca quickly kissed Chloe's cheek as soon as the redhead settled down. "You sure this is okay with you?"

"For crying out loud Beca, I already told you so many times that it's fine. This is a good chance for you to showcase your talent." Chloe replied.

"I know, it's just, Alex personally dropped by the apartment to invite all of us for this gala along with hiring me as the main DJ, and that thing with the games... then she kept on dropping by to make sure everything was okay for my set-list…"

"And I didn't scratch her eyes out, so I think you should trust that your girlfriend here has set aside her issues with your former… captor-slash-girlfriend, at least for now. Go set-up and show the current DJ a thing or two." Chloe said with a wink and Beca smirked before giving her another quick kiss on the cheek just as she left.

"Are you sure there's no ulterior motive, though, Chlo? I mean, there is that weird set-up of a game thing in the invitation that Beca was talking about." Aubrey then said as soon as Beca was gone. She was concerned that Alex von Albrecht would be up to something once again.

The truth though was that Alex was.

But Aubrey didn't know that Chloe was in on it too.

Her and Adrianne.

"It's fine Bree. I don't think Alex would pull off anything." Chloe replied. "And I'll be keeping an eye on her the whole time. She did reassure that she's not part of the whole games thing as she'll be hosting the night so, you know, I'm keeping her to her word. Beca's giving her a chance too."

"So who did you enter the contest Red? I tried getting Bumper and me into the whole thing, but apparently, no married couples allowed." Amy then said.

"Me." Chloe simply replied. "We thought it'd be the safest bet. I think the whole date bid is interesting though, Alex said she'll explain the mechanics of it later. How about you guys? Oh, and where's the missus CR?"

"She's visiting her parents, her pops is sick." CR replied. "And clearly, I didn't enter the thing."

"I did." Emily said when it was her turn. They were going around the table. "Benji reassured me he'll do his best to win that date with me."

"Ashley entered, but I might try to win her." Jessica replied.

"Yeah, it's for a good cause anyways. Besides, they kind of required couples who weren't engaged or married to join with the single ladies and guys. They really wanted us to either participate as a bidder or someone to be bid on." Ashley then added.

"Is this your way of admitting to something, you guys?" Stacie teased and the Bellas simply turned to look at the two who simply shrugged with a pair of coy smiles. "Anyways, Lilly here said she was going to bid and as for us, we thought the safest bet was to let Aubrey join and for me to bid on her." Stacie then added.

"Yeah, I wasn't taking my chances on going against every guy and girl here for you Stace." Aubrey then replied.

"You sure that was a smart idea?" Chloe then asked. "I was getting a feeling that Alaric von Albrecht had a thing for you."

"Oh no worries about that ladies." Alaric said, as if on cue, placing a hand on Chloe's shoulder before tipping his head towards the bar.

Chloe took that as her own cue and excused herself claiming that she was going to grab herself a drink. She passed by the three Trebles with her friends' drinks on her way to the bar, keeping an eye on them and checking to make sure that Alaric was doing his best to distract the Bellas – particularly Aubrey – while she was gone.

That and to make sure she wasn't being followed.

Just as Chloe reached her destination at the bar, Beca took the reins over providing the music for the party. Chloe watched as her girlfriend did her thing, clearly impressing the crowd as the dance floor was quickly occupied. She saw a few famous people, particularly artists that Beca could definitely work with too.

She had to hand it to Adrianne for plotting all of this.

"She really is amazing. Wish I could do that too. Did you know that she started playing around with mixing when she was nine? She's always been that talented." Adrianne wistfully said, beaming as she watched Beca be in her element.

Chloe smiled before looking at Adrianne. "Well aren't you looking all dapper?" she noted – Adrianne wearing a black suit, fedora and all – as she casually leaned on the bar.

Adrianne took of the suit – she was wearing a black dress shirt with the top buttons open along with thin black suspenders – handing it over to Nate who was looking equally dapper himself. Next to Nate was Sara in a gorgeous white evening gown.

Adrianne then shrugged. "And you're looking equally impressive." she replied, noting the sexy black dress Chloe was wearing. "We're gonna' have a hard time fending off suitors for you."

"How about Sara? I thought you said you weren't planning to bring her tonight in case."

"I'm undercover with Nate." Sara said pointing on the fake wedding ring the two of them were wearing. "Besides, I need to see Beca myself." she excitedly said.

Chloe let out a bit of laughter – apparently Adrianne was the jealous type – before quickly glancing at her fully preoccupied friends and Beca who quickly shot her a glance just then.

There was a lingering stare at Adrianne for a while before Beca focused back on what she was doing.

Something that didn't escape both Chloe and Adrianne's attention. "I think she saw us talking. You don't think she recognized you, do you?" Chloe asked.

And Adrianne shook her head. "No, I think she's just curious as to who's chatting with her beloved muse. You should grab your drink and head back to your friends. We'll just be here. Best we not get her suspicious."

Chloe nodded and returned to her seat, Alaric taking that as his cue to mingle with the other guests.

Beca set the tone for the night, setting the dance floor a blaze with her genius mixes and Chloe watched completely mesmerized.

She'll never get over how amazing her girlfriend was.

Every now and then she would sneak a glance at Adrianne who looked equally enthralled and proud of her big sis.

Soon though Alex got up on the stage and announced what the evening was about, first thanking an anonymous sponsor – aka Adrianne Sinclair, but no one else needed to know that – for making the night's festivities possible. As such, it was the deepest wishes of said sponsor to make the benefit even more fun by adding a few special twists in the night's events.

Donations were welcome from all guests that was for sure but as for the main fundraising event?

They were having a date auction.

The date would be sponsored by the same mysterious benefactor of said event.

And documented for fun.

Everyone seemed to be okay with this since it was a good way for couples to win a sponsored date if they won, and if not, it was a good way to possible network with other people.

Because yes, all guests, even couples for as long as they aren't married or engaged, were to register as a bidder or a participant for the event. To engage in the bidding and win a date with the participant, the guests needed to pay some sort of fee.

Apparently the rules of the games were different for the bachelor and bachelorette bids.

Because it wouldn't be fun if it were just straight up bidding.

The rule on the participation fee would be the same though.

Just like the rule that if one registers as a bidder then they can't be a participant that would be bid on.

If a registered bidder would want to bid on a guest, then they just need to bid on the starting amount.

Other bidders can participate by agreeing on the same starting bid as their participation fee or they can jack up the amount by bidding higher to discourage other bidders. Once no one else bids, then the contests starts. Everyone had to pay their bids, even if they didn't win – something that Adrianne was sure would be okay since most of the guests were wealthy enough to not really care.

And again, it was for a good cause.

For the guys, there would be a series of simple carnival games that the bidders need to compete against each other. It would be different for the ladies and Alex said that she'll explain the rules for that when the time comes.

So far all the bachelors were called and set up in different areas of the hall.

And the bidding was on.

As the games progressed Alex revealed that the guests can also bet on who they thought would win the date.

Yet another way to raise the funds for the cause.

At one point one of the guests in a table next to the Bellas – a gentleman with a fascinating mustache – commented that the events were probably sponsored by 'that kid again', as the well-thought out fun design of the games to quickly raise the funds would fit her MO, which gained Aubrey's curiosity.

But before Aubrey could ask him about who he was talking about the Bellas started to get rowdy, cheering on Lilly as she was winning her game.

Some sort of shoot-out contest.

The Bellas erupted in cheers when Lilly won all while Stacie erupted in laughter. When Chloe looked up to see what it was all about, she too couldn't help but laugh. She chanced a quick side-glance at Beca who was setting the mood for the contests and saw her sniggering at the turn of events.

Something that Adrianne Sinclair had mimicked as Chloe quickly looked over where she was with Nate and Sara.

Apparently Lilly had won a date with none other than Alaric von Albrecht.

The night was just starting and things were already getting interesting.

And things were only getting started.


	15. I'll Be Your Dashing Knight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Date Auction where bidders try to win a date with a given bachelorette may sound hard... but not to the World champion Bellas. Throw in some surprise guests, unexpected competition, hidden agendas, and a ludicrously high bid to get in one of the rounds, you're sure to get one hell of a benefit gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember those big chapters for the Bellas to shine? Well this is it (sorry for the lack of speaking parts but they get to shine for what they're known to do, so yeah) :) Although it's in Jesse's POV, you'll understand why later.
> 
> All I say is Enjoy. :D
> 
> Songs used are listed at the end of the chapter. I decided to upload this faster (see IMPORTANT notes BELOW). Give me until Friday for the next chapter (since I can't decide with which songs I want to use and decided to use all that I have on my temp list :P AKA it's gonna be a loooong chapter).
> 
> I don't own pitch perfect.

The party was spectacular.

Although truth be told, Jesse was still unsure what on earth they were doing there, being invited by Alex von Albrecht herself, other than the fact that they were Beca's friends and she'll be the main DJ for the evening.

Until of course, it was finally made clear as the second half of the evening dawned upon them. The date auction for the bachelor's wrapped up without a hitch.

And hey, even Lilly won a date with Alaric von Albrecht – which in itself should be quite entertaining.

Jesse is looking forward to the photo evidence documenting the date, which Lilly had already promised to share.

But on to more pressing matters...

What was the purpose of inviting a whole world renowned collegiate acapella team to a benefit gala then?

As Alex explained, the auction for the bachelorettes wouldn't be in the form of games.

But in the form of a riff-off.

Clearly half the guests had no clue whatsoever what a riff-off was, and Alex briefly explained the rules. Since the bidders who would want to bid on their date would need a team, Alex had gracefully invited acapella teams, including the Bellas and the three of them who were former Trebles. Apparently members of DSM were also scattered – minus their well-known fearless leader as far as Jesse could tell – with the dozen or so guests, as well as a famous acapella group, Pentatonix.

Bidders were allowed to choose members from the different groups for their own small teams and compete with other bidders if they wish to win a date with a certain bachelorette.

Jesse looked a little smug after hearing that little tidbit of info. For one thing, that gives Beca a chance to not just take a break and bid on her girlfriend, she'll definitely win.

The same goes for the rest of the Bellas.

In other words, they have the prize in the bag.

The mechanics was the same on how to participate in the bid per bachelorette, and like last time, guests can officially bet on who they think will win.

Alex called on the different acapella teams to gather around what used to be the dance floor that was now turned into the place for the riff-off to go down – and since there were only three Trebles in the house, Benji, Bumper, and Jesse decided to just sub with any of the Bellas when they need a break or a drink since about half the Bellas were participating in the bid as contestants and only CR, Amy, Flo, Stacie, Lilly, Jessica and Beca could participate. Afterwards, she called on the different bachelorettes, there were about twenty in all since most of the female guests were already married or affianced.

Which should make things go smoother and faster, Jesse thought.

The first five ladies met a good amount of potential bidders, with the entrance bid going as high as five grand for one particular bachelorette – the average was about one grand since the starting bid was only five hundred bucks – which was perfect for the Bellas and Benji who couldn't exactly compete to the wealth of the other guests.

For the most part DSM and Pentatonix were really active in the beginning, the snobby elitist bidders not even paying mind to the Bellas despite proving their mettle in the Worlds.

Boy were they in for a surprise.

Just as the last bachelorette met the young man who won a date with her – and it just turned out to be the guy who humbly decided to stick with the starting bid – the next bachelorette was called.

It was Ashley.

Instantly, Jessica bid the five hundred starting amount. Three other guys bid for a date, going up as high as the average one grand. Jessica got Flo, Lilly and CR to back her up. The first category was ultimate breakup songs and right off the bat one of the guys backed up by some members of Pentatonix sang 'Rolling in the Deep' and messed up the lines of the song.

So much for that.

The next category was boybands/girlbands.

Instantly a British sounding guy backed up by some members of DSM sang 'As Long As You Love Me' by the Backstreet Boys.

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_   
_I'm leavin' my life in your hands_   
_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_   
_Risking it all in a glance_   
_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_   
_I can't get you out of my head_   
_Don't care what is written in your history_   
_As long as you're here with me_

_I_

The other remaining guy then decided to cut in with 'Bye Bye Bye' by *NSYNC, as per the advice of one of his handpicked Pentatonix group member.

_I know that I can't take no more_   
_It ain't no lie_   
_I want to see you out that door_   
_Baby bye bye bye_

_Bye bye_   
_Don't want to be_

Jessica decided to cut him off there with a Destiny's Child song – and good timing too, or so Jesse thought. The guy couldn't sing in any note even if he tried.

_Be street if he lookin' at me_   
_I need a soldier_   
_That ain't scared to stand up for me_   
_Known to carry big things_   
_If you know what I mean_

Jesse smiled as Jessica backed up with her chosen Bellas lit up the dance floor with their pure amazing talent.

Also getting the rest of the crowd watching in awe.

So much that Jessica actually finished the song without getting interrupted and won the date with Ashley.

For the next three bids, the Bellas were pretty much kept busy by the bidders, who were bidding with amounts as high as fifteen grand at the very start to keep other people at bay so that they can have the Bellas on their team for sure.

Jesse pretty much found that incredibly amusing.

The next bachelorette to step up was Emily, and Benji immediately yelped out "I volunteer as tribute!"

And Jesse couldn't help it but laugh along with the crowd as Alex von Albrecht clarified what Benji meant. "I'm taking it as you bidding with five hundred then Mr. Applebaum?"

"Ah, yeah… exactly that…"

To give the Bellas the long overdue break that they needed, Jesse pulled a very reluctant looking Bumper to back up Benji as five other guys wanted to get in the riff-off to win a date with Emily.

Emily was looking incredibly nervous as the first category was announced as songs by an artists, and the artist chosen was Mario.

The first guy – some model looking dude – started to sing 'Let Me Love You'.

But his group didn't even back him up.

'Cause he ended up singing Ne-Yo's song and not Mario's.

Clearly he got axed.

The next category was simply called love songs.

The first guy who sang was some Irish bloke – who turned out to be a pretty decent singer – backed up by DSM.

_Every time you see me what do you see?_   
_I feel like I'm a poor man and you're the queen_   
_Oh baby, you're the only thing I really need_   
_Baby that's why_

_U make me wanna call you in the middle of the night_   
_U make me wanna hold you till the mornin' light_   
_U make me wanna love, U make me wanna fall_   
_U make me wanna surrender my soul_

_I know this is a feelin' that I just can't fight_   
_You're the first and last thing that's on my mind_   
_U make me wanna love, U make me wanna fall_   
_U make me wanna surrender my soul_

_Well, I know that these feelings won't end and_   
_They'll get stronger if_

He was then cut off by a pretty famous athlete from the Lakers as he was backed up by some of the members of Pentatonix.

_If I fell in love with you_   
_Would you promise to be true_   
_And help me understand_   
_'Cause I've been in love before_   
_And I found that love was more_   
_Than just holding hands_

_If I give_

But he didn't get far off because a Spanish looking guy – Jesse swears he looked like he was on one of guys playing on a really famous football team, he just wasn't sure who – stepped in with some other DSM members.

_Give your all to me_   
_I'll give my all to you_   
_You're my end and my beginning_   
_Even when I lose I'm winning_   
_Cause I give you all of me_   
_And you give me all of you_

Benji whispered something both to Jesse and Bumper as Spanish guy kept crooning away. Bumper disagreed but Jesse thought it was a brilliant song, and so they went with it.

_Give your all to me_   
_I'll give_

Cutting him off just at the beginning of the second chorus.

_Give my heart, it will be completely_   
_Or I'll never give my heart_   
_And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too_   
_Is when I fall in love with you_

_And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too_   
_Is when I fall in love with you_

And with that, Jesse was proud to say that his best friend just won quite possibly the most expensive date he can take his girlfriend on.

With the rush of that performance, Jesse headed towards the bar when Alice had decided to wait for him with a drink in hand, ready for her husband.

"Thanks sweetie." Jesse said with a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet." a girl in a gorgeous white gown standing next to them noted. Before the tall blond man next to her asked her not to pry on other couples.

"Oh well, you know, he did just wow the crowd to help his best friend there." Alice proudly said.

"Well, it was chance to show off, so why hold back?"

"I like your attitude." said a young woman looking all dapper in her own ensemble as she barely sipped on the glass of scotch she was nursing in her hands since she first approached the bar. Jesse then noted that the tall blond man was holding her suit blazer for her and quickly concluded they were a happy little group of friends.

"Aren't you a little too young to drink something that strong?"

And the young woman simply chuckled.

Jesse simply stared at her curiously, something about her rather familiar, he just couldn't place his finger on it.

It didn't help that the fedora was helping shield her features away from Jesse to even hit the head of the nail.

They watched as three other bachelorettes had their turn for the date bid and Jesse continued to cheer on for the Bellas who seemed to be backing up the winning bidders. Alice found herself immersed in a conversation with the young woman in the white gown and the man she called Nate.

And so Jesse found himself in the company of the silent but cool young woman who kept her eyes on the Bellas the whole time.

A notable grin on her face as she watched impressed by the talent heavily featured by this little game.

"You're friends are really quite good." she heard the enigmatic girl tell him and Jesse simply shrugged.

"They're my friends, of course they are. Are you not participating?"

"If I find the right motivation to do so." she replied.

"You should. Give it a try at least if you're afraid you're not that great. Let me tell you, I ought to thank whoever thought of this set-up for the benefit, I thought it was going to be incredibly dull and dreadfully boring. But it's actually quite fun. My name's Jesse Swanson, by the way."

The young woman chuckled in response and chose not to introduce herself.

Not just yet at least.

Two other bachelorettes took their turns.

And once again the bidders that the Bellas backed up won.

Then came Aubrey's turn.

With Stacie quickly bidding for her girlfriend, pulling both Amy, CR, and Beca to back her up.

"Oh this should be good. This should be really good." Jesse commented showing the same excitement as that of a little boy on Christmas day.

"Indeed it should." was his companion's confident response.

"Too bad I can't bid on her." Alaric noted as he joined them briefly at the bar to get a drink.

"So you do have a thing for Aubrey Posen!" Jesse exclaimed and Alaric laughed a little.

He shrugged. "Maybe or maybe not." he simply noted. "Don't show off too much when you get your turn." he then said as he walked away, which left Jesse confused since he wasn't bidding.

But of course Jesse didn't know that the message wasn't meant for him.

A good seven people ended up bidding for Aubrey.

And the category?

Making Love and Sexy Things – which was met with an expected response from the excited crowd.

Yeah, Stacie's going to definitely win, Jesse thought.

The first bidder, a young woman in a rather fancy red gown was up, backed up by DSM, started things off with Usher's 'Nice and Slow'.

_It's seven o' clock on the dot_   
_I'm in my drop top cruisin' the streets_   
_I got a real pretty, pretty little thing that's waiting for me_   
_I pull up anticipating good love_   
_Don' keep me waiting_   
_I got plans to put my hands in places_   
_I never seen girl you know what I mean_

_Let me take you to a place nice and_

The woman who was trying to flirt with Aubrey along the way was actually pretty good but she was quickly cut by a rather dashing looking Danish guy with a Boyz II Men song.

_And blow out the candlelight_   
_For tonight is just your night_   
_We're gonna celebrate_   
_All_

But Stacie soon cut in. Beca and Amy all ready to back her up.

And just in time too. Because even though he barely sang, Jesse knew the guy couldn't sing even if his life depended on it.

_All night show with just you in the crowd_   
_Doin' tricks you never seen_   
_And I bet that I can make you believe_   
_In love and sex and magic_

_So let me drive my body around you_   
_I bet you know what I mean_   
_'Cause you know that I can make you believe_   
_In love and sex and magic_

The crowd pretty much got distracted by Beca and Amy's back-up beats and Stacie's singing as well as dancing.

Well, based on pretty much everyone's reactions, most definitely because of Stacie's little number.

Even the other bidders.

Nope, especially the other bidders, aka the competition.

Allowing her to pretty much finish the song.

Making it one hell of a Bellas' performance.

The young woman next to Jesse let out a little laugh, noting the look on Aubrey's face when Stacie won the date. "Interesting friends you have." she commented.

"Well, you ain't seen nothing yet. See that girl." Jesse said, pointing to none other than Beca Mitchell, badass DJ extraordinaire. "She's gonna' bid on her girlfriend and blow everyone's minds with her pure awesomeness."

"I bet she will." Jesse's companion replied with the biggest grin he'd ever seen.

Two others went after Aubrey disappeared with Stacie.

The highest bid so far was around forty grand.

And then it was Chloe's turn.

"Here she goes. Just you wait." Jesse excitedly said.

And as expected Beca quickly bid for Chloe, pulling on Amy and CR to back her up.

And she started things off at an incredibly high bid. "I bid twenty grand Alex." she said with that trademark smirk of hers as Chloe winked at her girlfriend in response.

But an incredibly tall and rather tanned Frenchman instantly walked up and without any hesitations bid twenty five grand for Chloe.

"Alright, so who else will go up against our one and only DJ, Beca Mitchell, and my good friend Mathieu Castel?"

"I will, thirty grand sounds about right, don't you think meine feisty little maus?" a rather familiar looking Valkyrie of a woman said as she approached the center of the dance floor with her beloved handpicked DSM members.

"The hell you won't. I bid thirty five!" Beca quickly said.

"Beca you already gave your bid, you're not going to cancel out her bid by outbidding Luisa. That's not in the rules of our not so typical auction." Alex simply stated.

The crowd laughed a little as Beca looked at Chloe sharing the same confusion. Clearly it was an unprecedented surprise. "You don't even like me." Chloe then said to Luisa.

Luisa shrugged. "I miss making our little elf uncomfortable here." was her quick confident reply.

Jesse let out an "Oh boy." just as Beca was about to start with her failed attempts of trash-talk but she was quickly calmed down by Amy and CR, which prompted Jesse to breathe in a sigh of relief. "Thank God they seem to have Beca's back. This should be interesting. My money's still on Beca though."

And for some strange reason, the enigmatic young women next to Jesse simply grinned. "Care to make it more interesting?" she asked while watching Beca argue with Alex about not letting Luisa compete.

"What do you have in mind?"

"A simple bet. You did say your money was still on Beca Mitchell, so if she wins, I'll sponsor a date for you and your wife too."

"What do you mean 'too'?" Jesse asked and the young woman in front of him simply quirked her eyebrows and scoffed. "Whatever, yeah sure. What happens when your bet wins? And who will you be betting on anyways?"

"You do what I say when the time comes." the young woman simply said as she set her glass down and proceeded to walk towards the dance floor just as another young man, who sounded British, bid forty grand to join.

"Oh, and as for your earlier remark you're welcome."

"Wait, hang on, who are you bidding on?" Jesse asked as she followed her through the crowd gathered around the dance floor and still confused on what was going on.

"Me." she simply said, addressing Jesse before yelling out her bet.

"Five million dollars."

Which was followed by silence.

Yeah, Jesse had no reply to that.

And apparently so did everyone else.

Chloe had a look of surprise on her face.

The same did Alex.

But they were both more due to curiosity.

The young Frenchman simply shook his head with a knowing smile.

And the young Englishman chuckled. "Of course you'd bid the closing bid." he let out.

All while Beca gaped at the last of the bidders who wanted to win a date with Chloe as the spotlight landed on the rather confident and chic young woman who had just made her way to the center of the dance floor. The crowd all gasping and inciting their quickly thought up theories.

Because clearly no one else wanted to challenge her.

Even when Alex prompted everyone else to settle down and asked any other guest registered as a bidder if they wanted to join the bid for a date with Chloe Beale.

The old man standing next to Jesse simply laughed out heartily.

He was the same man next to their table earlier who was loudly sharing his thoughts about who sponsored the event, letting out a simple "Oh, I knew it!"

Jesse was just about to ask him what he meant.

But the next round of the riff-off was just about to start.

And it was sure to be one hell of a round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT*I wanted to address the fact that someone's posting 'Make A Wish' on Wattpad under a different title (I think it was renamed as 'Her Wish') and said that it was a story by a good friend of theirs. I'm fine if you want to share my fics with others, I just ask you guys of 3 things:
> 
> 1) let me know/ask my permission first – posting things on my behalf without letting me know is a little questionable, especially when you're posting comments on my behalf/copying even my author's notes (which means you're somehow simply copying/pasting my work);
> 
> 2) don't forget to note who the actual author is (i.e., HypersomniacGrad) and note where the original fic is published or provide links to the original fic (it's the same as citing your sources on written reports);
> 
> 3) don't change the title and keep the original (since you're citing sources anyways and we should be keeping an open line about it – I mean you can also always just message me anytime, I'm pretty okay with that), 'cause if you do change the title and be vague about who wrote it, that's just shady and it causes confusion (which is what's currently annoying me because the title was changed) – if you're sharing the work because you really liked it and you want other people to get the chance to read it too, you should also let them know who made it and not be vague about it (give credit where credit is due-what's getting me peeved the most is the lack of proper citation). Given that it's a fanfic and I don't own any of the characters, but you know, the story in which we find the characters in is my own… so yeah (particularly after deliberation with some of my friends) intellectual property and all... especially if I do decide to rework the fic and publish it one day (also given that a certain 'Twilight' fanfic ended up being an actual novel).
> 
> That's all for now guys, sorry for the long schpill :)
> 
> -SONGS PERFORMED IN THIS CHAPTER-
> 
> As Long As You Love Me (Backstreet Boys)  
> Bye Bye Bye (*NSYNC)  
> Soldier (Destiny's Child)  
> U Make Me Wanna' (Blue)  
> If I Fell (The Beatles)  
> All of Me (John Legend)  
> When I Fall In Love (Nat King Cole)  
> Nice and Slow (Usher)  
> I'll Make Love to You (Boyz II Men)  
> Love Sex Magic (Ciara ft. Justin Timberlake)
> 
> -SONGS MENTIONED-
> 
> Rolling in the Deep (Adele)  
> Let Me Love You (Until You Love Yourself) (Ne-Yo)  
> Let Me Love You (Mario)
> 
> And yes, I recommend you definitely check these songs out ;)


	16. Sinclair VS Mitchell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this might just be the longest chapter I've ever written (mostly because of the songs)… anyways, this chapter is divided into 3 POVs: Aubrey's (which overlaps with the end of the last chapter), Beca's (for the most part), and Chloe's (the end part, to get an idea of where this is going).
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! ;)
> 
> Next chapter is going to be shenanigans galore. And DSM was definitely a last minute plan from the last chapter (having Luisa join in with the bid for Chloe too… I'm sticking with Alex wanted to throw something unexpected at Adrianne to still somehow get even with her high demands– she was definitely not part of the plan).
> 
> Song List is below (definitely check them out ;D).
> 
> I don't own pitch perfect.

She just barely got back with Stacie to join the Bellas, all eager to see how the bidding would go down for Chloe.

Because clearly Beca would smash the competition with ease.

But then when Aubrey did finally rejoined her friends with Stacie, she didn't quite expect the very leader of Das Sound Machine unexpectedly pop up to bid a date with Chloe nor did she expect to hear the resounding sound of such a solid and confident voice yelling out her bid of 'Five million dollars'.

Coming from none other than Adrianne Sinclair.

You know, Beca's sort of long lost highly hard to get to half-sister.

And you know, now she's just sort of confidently and very smugly grinning in front of everyone.

With the crowd gasping, shocked from the ludicrously high bid coming from her, all while Beca was gawking at the unexpected completion.

The first thing Aubrey thought was that she should have probably mentioned to Beca that she bumped into Adrianne a few weeks ago by accident, to probably not have her to shocked at the moment.

The second thought that crossed her mind?

Was this Adrianne's own elaborate plan all along?

And how did she know about the Bellas? Chloe? Beca?

Did she know all along?

Or did their mom finally tell her?

"Of course you'd bid the closing bid." Aubrey heard an Englishman said. If she heard Alex right when she asked the crowd who else would like to bid, she mentioned that he's name was Thane Lancaster.

"I think five is a shaky number as it is, especially with unexpected competition." she heard Adrianne say coolly.

From the looks of it, Aubrey could tell the two had some sort of shared history.

"Beca." Aubrey tried to call out.

Because yeah, the past month has gotten Beca so wrapped up with the failed proposal attempt that they haven't really talked about telling the Bellas that Adrianne Sinclair even exists.

Neither did she have the chance to talk to Chloe properly about it.

Not that Chloe even brought it up.

Aubrey tried calling Beca again a few times, but the DJ was too focused on the group she was up against.

Mathieu who was backed up with the greater half of Pentatonix.

Thane who was backed up by some DSM members who was honestly ready to leave him hanging.

Luisa backed up with her right hand man and some other DSM members.

And Adrianne, who the DJ couldn't but take her eyes off, backed up by the rest of Pentatonix.

But at the back of Aubrey's mind, she was sure.

There was more to this game than meets the eyes.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

No she wasn't mesmerized by her.

And yet, Beca couldn't take her eyes off her.

The young woman with a smirk that felt too familiar, that hit too close to home.

That knowing mischievous smile that was quickly followed by an elaborate ruse to trick her when she's all but feeling down.

But no matter how frustrated Beca would get at unraveling the highly tangled thread, Adrianne always managed to pull off a trick that brought the biggest smile to her face.

Beca argued that those times were ages ago.

And it was just too good to be true to have her standing in front of her then.

Her sister was probably somewhere else under the strict supervision of her grandparents, expectations to be met and all.

And Beca had to admit, she was a little disappointed about that thought.

So what was it about the girl in front of her then?

Because there was definitely something about her.

"Five million dollars, really? Do you ever have a spending limit?" Alex then asked Adrianne and Beca could sense from Alex's tone that they knew each other. And if they knew each other, then she couldn't possibly be her sister.

Because if Alex knew Adrianne, then surely Adri would have known the truth in seconds about her sister. No wasted five years. She was probably just another one of those nameless faces Beca had probably bumped into during her time with the von Albrechts.

But Beca didn't know that she was in fact Adrianne.

Adrianne simply shrugged to what Alex had said a little innocently. "Wanted to make sure no one would be that much of an idiot to bid after me. Besides, I did come across some good fortune and it's for an equally good cause too."

Alex went back to prompting the crowd if anyone else would like to bid and such.

"Arcadian Linneser." Thane said, addressing Adrianne. "Seems to me you're behind all of this."

"I was bored my dear Cahan Learstent." Adrianne replied. "Haven't seen you since my visit to Vienna."

"What on earth are they talking about?" Cynthia Rose whispered to both Amy and Beca.

"Strange names they seem to have." Amy commented.

"They were rivals in pretty much everything in business school. They also were in the same clubs, including some secret mystery club in college where they used anagrams as their codenames. We were all classmates, I suppose you can say." Mathieu replied.

"You're telling me young and restful was in college with you?" Amy clarified.

"Shouldn't you not be talking to the competition, we're here for our little bit here." CR then said. "Yo' Beca, you still okay? Quit gawking."

"I'm fine." Beca replied before turning to Mathieu, who she knew to be one of Alex's childhood best friends "So explain to me why you're betting on my girlfriend, Mathieu?"

"Alex asked me to do so. She said I would probably be one of the few people insane enough to make a high bid and discourage the rest." Mathieu simply replied.

"So we have a former Barden Bella, two businessmen, and Püppchen over here?" the DSM's very own Kommissar commented while Alex went over her typical schpill about the current totals they've raised and opening the official betting for the round, simply addressing Adrianne as the supposedly enigmatic sponsor – because really, a Sinclair didn't need any introduction. "Although I do think I've seen you somewhere before."

"Funny, I have no idea who you are." Adrianne replied dryly as she exchanged looks with Chloe before glaring at Alex who looked pleased with herself.

Which didn't go unnoticed to Beca.

Because the DJ couldn't help but be a little ticked off that the whole night through, every time Chloe would go to the bar for a drink or so, Beca would see them talking.

Beca was never really the jealous type. Well, at least she never had been jealous of anyone who flirted with Jesse when they were still together, or with Alex, when they were together during her amnesia-phase. But Chloe was different.

Chloe was Chloe.

And Beca was sure, now that she was finally admitting the truth to herself, that during their first shower encounter she had pretty much wanted to deck the face of the guy she was with then – Beca couldn't even remember if his name was Tim or Tom or Tam or something – for ruining the moment.

But Beca couldn't spare another thought on it as Amy nudged her to listen to Alex. "Hey Shawshank, it's game on."

"I know Amy." Beca replied, shaking herself of whatever strange feeling that took over her. She's gonna win that date with Chloe.

Maybe she might even propose on that date.

She just needs to get a new ring…

But before that, there's the whole process of winning.

The first category for their riff-off round? Band names with colors.

Mathieu stepped up and sang a song by Blue called 'Best in Me'

_From the moment I met you I just knew you'd be mine_   
_You touched my hand and I knew that this was gonna be our time_   
_I don't ever wanna lose this feeling,_   
_I don't wanna spend a moment apart_

_'Cause you bring out the best in me,_   
_like no-one else can do_   
_That's why I'm by your side,_   
_that's why I_

Beca simply listened as he sang the first few lines before whispering quickly to Amy and CR the song she had in mind and cutting him off.

Changing the tunes a littles. Her eyes on Mathieu, trying to intimidate the enemy camp.

_I walk a lonely road_   
_The only one that I have ever known_   
_Don't know where it goes_   
_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_   
_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_   
_Where the city sleeps_   
_And I'm the only one and I_

And that was Adrianne cut in, stepping up coolly, meeting Beca halfway.

And as much as Beca hated to admit it, she was good.

_I woke up this morning with the burden of love hanging over my head as I_   
_Walked into the living room_   
_Sit with you, discuss what's going on_   
_Is it me? Is it you?_   
_Is it something I forgot to do?_   
_Tell me so that I understand_

_I just need some time_   
_Gather all my thoughts_   
_To make up for the love I just lost_   
_You've been so good to me, given me everything_   
_Take what you want cause it doesn't belong to me_

Something was telling her that this wasn't going to be an easy match.

And she wasn't about to be proven wrong.

If only the rather obnoxious Thane Lancaster didn't ruin the first category by stepping in with 'Dani California' to cut Adrianne off but started with a wrong word.

DSM definitely didn't bother to back him up.

And he got cut.

Even Alex had to snigger as Adrianne said "Better luck next time Thane."

"Yeah, whatever." he said looking quite annoyed.

"One down, three to go!" Amy said in a booming voice and Beca smirked.

Next category? Songs by an artist, with the artist selected being Ne-Yo.

"Hey shorty, maybe you can start this one with…" Cynthia Rose whispered to Beca just before Kommissar started things off with 'Closer' with DSM eager to back her off.

_Turn the lights off in this place_   
_And she shines just like a star_   
_And I swear I know her face_   
_I just don't know who you are_   
_Turn the music up in here_   
_I still hear her loud and clear_   
_Like she's right there in my ear_   
_Telling me_   
_That she wants to own me_   
_To control me_   
_Come closer_   
_Come closer_

Much to Beca's annoyance as the crowd went wild.

_I can feel her on my skin_   
_I can taste her on my tongue_   
_She's the sweetest taste of sin_   
_The more I get the more I want_   
_She_

But Beca waited patiently and when she saw an opening she signaled CR and Amy and cut Luisa's song short, shooting a wink at Chloe making the redhead giggle a little.

Beating Adrianne – who looked like she was about to cut it – to it.

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_   
_Just one touch_   
_And I erupt like a volcano and cover her with my love_   
_Baby girl you make me say (Oh oh oh)_

_And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)_   
_Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)_   
_When we_

But then Adrianne jumped in with a different song.

_we play all night and we play all day_   
_Livin' this champagne life, everything's okay_   
_Let's toast it up_   
_Oh, champagne life_

_I got penthouse property on cloud nine_   
_I got the sun, tell its girls the way I shine_   
_And reserved for top notch, that's how I do mine_   
_A nice meal and a good wine, definition of a good time_

_Livin' out my dreams, watchin' 'em come true_   
_And baby, I'm a boss, I don't know what they do_   
_And if you're down to ride, come on and I'll take you_   
_I_

And that was when Mathieu decided to jump in on the fun.

_I love the way it feels_   
_This got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real_   
_I need it when I want it_   
_I want it when I don't_   
_Tell myself I'll stop everyday_   
_Knowing that I won't_

Except Mathieu pretty much screwed up the words after that.

"And another one bites the dust!" Amy announced.

And even Alex found her amusing.

"Sorry Mathieu." Beca and Adrianne found themselves saying in chorus and the Frenchman simply shrugged. "I have fulfilled my part." he simply said. Before leaving the little group in the middle of the dance floor, Mathieu approached Beca and whispered, "I'm still betting on you though Mitchell."

And with that little confidence boost, Beca was ready for the next category.

But who to axe first?

Kommissar?

Or the younger girl who looked like she was deep at thought?

Beca's eyes didn't leave Adrianne for a sec even as Alex announced the next category, UK Invasion.

"Can we include songs with artists featured in them from another country?" Adrianne piped up before they started.

"Yeah, I believe you can." Alex replied.

And Adrianne nodded slowly, a smug smile forming on her lips as a plan was forming in the back of her mind. She gave Beca a look, nodding for her to start.

Somehow the message was received and Beca didn't waste a beat as she started things off.

_So close to midnight_   
_Under the streetlights_   
_Leaving behind what I don`t need_

_I`ve walked like a blind man_   
_And my eyes are open_   
_And you are the only place for me_

_Won't you hold on just for a while_   
_Please don`t give up on me tonight_

_Coz I`m on my way_   
_I chased the day_   
_Yeah I`ll keep running all night_

_I just won't rest to catch my breath_   
_I will run every red light_

_To get to you_   
_No I will, get to you_   
_No I will, get to you_

_I'll chase past the_

Then Luisa cut her short.

_the friends I knew before me go_   
_But this dream is the life I've been searching for_

_Started believing that I was the greatest_   
_My life was never gonna be the same_   
_'Cause with the money came a different status_   
_That's when things changed_

_Now I'm too concerned with all the things I own_   
_Blinded by all the pretty girls I see_   
_I'm beginning to lose my integrity_

_Sometimes in life you feel the fight is over_   
_And it seems as though the writing's on_

Adrianne then jumped in with a different song by the same artists – Craig David.

_On my way to see my friends_   
_who lived a couple blocks away from me (oh)_   
_As I walked through the subway_   
_it must have been about quarter past three_   
_In front of me_   
_stood a beautiful honey with a beautiful body_   
_She asked me for the time_   
_I said it'd cost her name_   
_a six digit number & a date with me_

But then Beca decided to cut in, continuing to sing as she saw Adrianne shoot her another look, shaking her head a little, and signaling something to her.

Beca ignored it for now though.

_me love like never before,_   
_'Cause lately I've been craving more,_   
_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_   
_Maybe I should let you go,_   
_You know I'll fight my corner,_   
_And that tonight I'll call ya,_   
_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_   
_No_

And so Adrianne cut in with a different song from the same artist again.

A pattern forming, sending Beca another signal as she sang.

_no sound like there used to be_   
_With you and me_

_Can't sleep tonight_   
_Keep on wondering why_   
_I didn't see the signs, I didn't realize_   
_Now I'm frozen_   
_I had it all_   
_Couldn't want anymore, more_   
_But everything's stolen._

_And now I realize I could have been a better man_   
_I took it all for granted when I should have took your_

"I think she wants you to follow her lead shorty." Cynthia Rose whispered.

"Oh I know a song you can use before the DSM she-wolf cuts in…" Amy then said.

And Beca followed their advice.

_your door_

_I'm standing in the dark, she's dancing on the table._   
_Looking through the glass, she's someone else's angel._   
_It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back but I'm wanting you back, girl._   
_but I'm wanting you back, girl._   
_And now I'm standing in the dark - dark oh dark - dark._

_All I wanna do is hide but I can't stop myself from staring._   
_Wishing these hands were mine, I can't stop myself from caring._   
_And_

But before Adrianne can cut in again, Kommissar noticed the pattern and followed suit, wanting to know what they were up to.

_And it's killing me_   
_Not denying these allegations_   
_She knows oh oh oh_   
_Nobody does it like Juliet_   
_Juliet, you are haunting me_

_Pulls you_

The exchange was quick as Adrianne cut in with another song by the same band.

_you started_   
_Played with love got you brokenhearted_   
_I thought you were all I wanted (wanted)_   
_All good since the day we parted_   
_Now table's turned,_   
_Lessons learned,_   
_You got burnt, yeah._   
_Hey girl look at what you started_   
_Played with love got you broke, brokenhearted_

_It's funny how the table's turned_   
_I_

Both Beca and Luisa kept their attention on Adrianne, all confident and smug, wondering what she was playing at. Distracted and not wanting her to finish the song, Luisa decided to jump rushing in

_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_   
_To go back to a place much simpler than this_   
_Cause after all the partying and smashing and crashing_

Adrianne chuckled.

And so did Luisa.

The part when she got cut by the Kommissar was sang by B.o.B.

And Luisa cut in with a B.o.B. song trying to still play Adrianne's silent game.

"So I see that that was the plan then?" she said with a knowing smile and Adrianne shrugged as she got cut off.

The crowd got excited as the leader of the DSM pack walked away from the dance floor, Beca looking at Adrianne suspiciously all while the crowd went wild.

No round had gone this long before.

And Alex was trying to get them all to calm back down.

This was, after all, supposed to be some sort of formal event.

"That was cunning." Beca noted.

"Thanks." was Adrianne's simple reply.

"But you do know I'm going to win the date with my girlfriend." the DJ said smugly.

"If you do win, don't waste your chances. That might be a good opportunity for something big." Adrianne said coyly.

Throwing Beca a little off.

Because it was like she was reading her mind.

"Wh-why are you bidding for Chlo anyways?"

"Well, I had to bid on someone, right?" was Adrianne's quick reply.

Beca was just about to say something when Alex announced what would be the last category. "It's a little bit of the hip, the hop, and the RnB".

"You couldn't come up with anything more creative than that Alex?" Adrianne teased.

"I did the best I could with what I was given." was Alex's reply and Adrianne chuckled.

All while a confident grin formed on Beca's lips.

Alex had Chloe get down from the stage and positioned her in the middle of the dance floor, going on about an epic rap-off showdown. For whatever reason, Adrianne asked Beca to trade positions with her and Beca obliged.

It didn't matter. This one's in the bag for sure.

And she was about to get things started when this time Adrianne beat her to the punch.

Beca little surprised with the talent the younger girl was showing as Adrianne through the fedora to the side – if Beca would actually admit it some snobby looking guests started fangirling and dove to catch it – as she moved to the beat, her back up ready.

_I been watching you for a minute_   
_Come through here so sweet scented_   
_In life girl you need me in it_   
_I'm determined to win it_

_I know what you need_   
_I know what's wrong_   
_I know how to make it tight_   
_Everything'll be all right_   
_If you let me hold you_

_And introduce you to my world_   
_And introduce you to the better side of life_   
_That you ain't been seein' girl_   
_Imma' show you where it's at_   
_And Imma' show you how to get it_   
_All you got do is be with it_   
_And let me hold you_

"Ah, shorty, aren't you planning to cut in soon?" Amy nudged as Beca stood their gawking.

Mostly getting irritated at the fact that Adrianne started flirting with Chloe.

_Down like a real man's supposed to_   
_I never would have approached you_   
_If I ain't have intentions on doing good_   
_See dude you with is so fooled_   
_To me girl, you're so cool_   
_And all I'm asking you to do is_   
_Let me hold you_

Which was totally distracting to Beca. Especially when she shot her a wink.

Of course Beca didn't notice that Adrianne was actually shooting Sara a wink and singing to her instead of Chloe.

That's why she asked to switched places with Beca in the first place, for the better view.

Still, the thousand thoughts in Beca's head currently distracted her, letting Adrianne go on.

_Down like a best friend and two homies in the game_   
_When you cry I wanna feel your pain_   
_No secrets, no games_   
_All excitement, nothing plain_   
_Keep you happy that's my aim_   
_And all you gotta do girl is_   
_Let me hold you_

_In my arms, in my mind, all the time_   
_I wanna keep you right by my side_   
_'Till I die I'm gonna hold you down_   
_And make sure everything is right with you_   
_You can never go wrong if you_   
_Let me hold you_

"Shawshank, are you seriously going to let…"

"Shut up Amy, I'm thinking!"

"Geez, what's got you're panties in a bunch Beca? You're the badass DJ Beca Mitchell, you're gonna' let fancy schmancy suit here beat you?" Amy then said, snapping some sense to Beca.

_Down like a real friend's supposed to_   
_I'm trying to show you the life_   
_That somebody like you should be living_   
_Oh baby baby, you could never go wrong, never_   
_If you let me hold you_

_Imma' keep you up on what's poppin'_   
_And shake you fresh_

"Yeah little bit. Are we jumping in or not?" CR added.

And that's when Beca had an idea.

She's not letting Chloe slip away.

So Beca cut in.

_fresh out the kitchen_   
_Mama rollin' that body_   
_Got every man in here wishin'_

_We're sippin' on coke and rum_   
_I'm like, so what I'm drunk_   
_It's the freakin' weekend_   
_Baby, I'm about to have me some fun_

Beca kept her eyes on Adrianne at the start before switching her attention to Chloe, finally letting herself have fun again.

_Bounce, bounce, bounce_   
_Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce_   
_Bounce, bounce, bounce, c'mon_

And maybe shooting a flirtatious wink at Chloe who simply smirked back.

Seems like Chloe's catching a habit of hers.

_Now it's like "Murder She Wrote"_   
_Once I getcha' out them clothes_   
_Privacy is on the door_   
_But still they can hear you screamin' more_

_Girl I'm feelin' what you feelin'_   
_No more hopin' and wishin'_   
_I'm about to take my key an'_   
_Stick it in the ignition_

_So gimme that "Toot toot"_   
_Lemme gi' ya that "Beep beep"_   
_Runnin' her hands through my fro'_   
_Bouncin' on twenty fours_   
_While they sayin' on the radio_

_It's_

But then Adrianne decided to cut in.

All smooth and suave.

And a little more annoying as the music seemed to flow so easily through her veins.

_It's on my conscience_   
_I'm thinking baby I should get out_   
_And I don't wanna sound redundant_   
_But I was wondering, if there was something that you wanna know_   
_But never mind that we should let it go_   
_'Cause_

But Beca wasn't going to let her get far with her song.

Although admittedly she ended up cutting in with her song choice number two if she's given the chance to propose again.

Not that she was planning to sing the part she was rapping now. The plan was stick with Justin's parts only.

_'Cause you ain't seen with a man so fly_   
_Friends so fly I can go fly private, cause I handle mine_   
_B.I., they call me candle guy, simply cause I am on fire_   
_I hate to have to cancel my vacation so you can't deny_   
_I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try, you don't come, I ain't gonna die_   
_Hold up, what you mean, you can't go, why?_   
_Me and your boyfriend, we ain't no tie_   
_You say you wanna kick it, when I ain't so high_   
_Baby, it's obvious that I ain't your guy_   
_Ain't gonna lie, I_

Adrianne's response was to chuckle as she folded the cuff of her sleeves a little before running her hands through her hair, a huge grin on her face.

To Beca, it simply looked like whoever she was up against was simply having fun.

But that's because she didn't know, that for the first time in what felt like forever, this was Adrianne's chance to bond with her sister again – get the chance to feel and experience the somethings that Beca so masterfully did.

It was the first time in a long time that they got to play together in a game – or so at least in Adrianne's head.

Again Beca didn't know.

Which is why it was rubbing her the wrong way thinking that the girl in front of her was simply demonstrating arrogance or something.

Especially when she cut in, dancing and all, even undoing a few more of the buttons near the collar of her shirt.

_I was like, good gracious, ass is bodacious_   
_Flirtatious, trying to show faces_   
_I'm waiting for the right time to shoot my steez you know_   
_Waiting for the right time to flash them keys, then_   
_I'm leaving, please believing, oh!_   
_Me and the rest of my heathens_   
_Check it, got it locked at the top of the Fo' Seasons_   
_Penthouse, roof top, birds I feeding_

And of course Beca doesn't know that the reason that Chloe looked a little pleasantly shocked with how Adrianne was doing well was because the redhead didn't think she'd last long.

Plus, Chloe thought it was a little aca-amazing that both Beca and Adrianne could spew out some rhymes.

Apparently, the crowd thought the same.

As the grin on Adrianne's face grew bigger, the crowd grew wilder.

_No deceiving, nothing up my sleeve and_   
_No teasing I need you to_   
_Get up up on the dance floor_   
_Give that man what he asking for_   
_'Cause I feel like busting loose_   
_And I feel like touching you, uh uh_   
_And can't nobody stop the juice_   
_So baby tell me what's the use? I said_

_It's_

In wide anticipation of the winner of the most amazing rap-off they've ever witnessed – probably because it was the only one most of them has ever witnessed.

So Beca decided to give them a treat.

A little shout out to how she once upon a time left Chloe a little too impressed.

After quickly exchanging words with Amy and CR, Beca cut in.

Making sure this time, no one can dispute the damn word she jumps in with.

_It's going down, fade to Blackstreet_   
_The homies got RB, collab' creations_   
_Bump like Acne, no doubt_   
_I put it down, never slouch_   
_As long as my credit can vouch_   
_A dog couldn't catch me straight up_   
_Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves_   
_Attracting honeys like a magnet_   
_Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent_   
_Still moving this flavour_   
_With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy_   
_The original rump shakers_

And if Beca would allow herself to believe, Chloe was wearing the same look on her face as the DJ first did this.

The crowd simply starting to sing along too.

Mostly because the Bellas jumped in and started singing along with Beca after Dre's part.

_Shorty get down, good Lord_   
_Baby got 'em open all over town_   
_Strictly biz, you don't play around_   
_Cover much ground, got game by the pound_   
_Getting paid is a_

But of course Adrianne had to cut in.

And if Beca would allow herself to see it, some members of the crowd quite possibly swooned.

Who the hell was this girl?

_a minute it was looking like_   
_I'd end up one of those guys_   
_Spending my whole life_   
_Looking for a special lady to save me_   
_Maybe I'll never be satisfied_   
_Had a couple bad lucks and a couple dimes_   
_Now that I'm looking for you_   
_Why are you so hard to find?_

_I thought I took one step_   
_I took two back_   
_I'm not even close this time_   
_And that's a fact_   
_All_

Again, Beca wasn't go to let the little spoiled – okay so maybe not little since she was taller than the DJ herself – err, younger girl in front of her.

_all of my dates been blind dates_   
_But today, I got my thoroughest girl with me_   
_I'm mashin' the gas, she's grabbin the wheel, it's trippy how hard_   
_She rides with me - the new Bobby and Whitney_   
_Only time we don't speak is during "Sex and the City"_   
_She gets Carrie fever, but soon as the show is over_   
_She's right back to being my soldier_   
_Cause mami's a rider, and I'm a_

But Adrianne didn't let Beca get far in her song as she jumped in, returning the earlier favor.

And like Beca, who was getting more and more alive with each song, turning them into mini-full blown performances, Adrianne was also getting more and more into the swing of things.

Feeling the beat, breathing the rhythm.

As much as Beca hated to admit it, it was like watching herself come through life with music.

_a change_   
_When we ate we never took because we needed a change_   
_I needed a break_   
_For a sec' I even gave up believing and praying_   
_I even done illegal stuff and was leaded astray_   
_They say the money is the root to the evilest ways_   
_But have you ever been so hungry that it keeps you awake_   
_Mate, now my hunger would leave them amazed_   
_Great, it feels like a long time coming, fam'_   
_Since the day I thought of that cunning plan_   
_One day I had a dream I tried to chase it_   
_But I wasn't going nowhere, running man!_   
_I knew that maybe someday I would understand_   
_Trying to turn a tenner to a hundred grand_   
_Everyone's a kid that no-one cares about_   
_You just have to keep screaming 'til they hear you out_

And once again Beca was distracted.

The girl in front of her could be Adrianne, she'd fit the age.

And if it were true, Beca couldn't help but be a little proud.

Although her pride got a little hurt too, but that was mostly because of the height difference if that were true.

She was supposed to be the big sister here.

But it couldn't be Adrianne, right?

Because if it was, she was totally expecting a different reaction.

More along the lines of shock upon seeing Beca.

_Oh written in the stars_   
_A million miles away_   
_A message to the mane_   
_Oh_   
_Seasons come and go_   
_But I_

Beca snapped herself awake this time, reminding herself what was at stake here.

And so she jumped in.

_I walk through the valley of the shadow of death_   
_I take a look at my life and realize there's none left_   
_'Cause I've been brassing and laughing so long that_   
_Even my mamma thinks that my mind is gone_   
_But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it_   
_Me be treated like a punk, you know that's unheard of_   
_You better watch how you talking, and where you walking_   
_Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk_   
_I really hate to trip but I gotta lope_   
_As they croak I see myself in the pistol smoke fool_   
_I'm the kinda G that little homies want to be like_   
_On my knees in the night, saying prayers in the_

But Adrianne won't give up the fight just yet.

_the Bay - what you say - all day... everyday... any damn day_   
_Take a look around, we got the whole world locked down_   
_Going on and on, it don't stop...won't stop... can't stop_   
_Either ride or die - that's why I put it down for the west side_

_Didn't seem that long ago, (oh no) we were stealing 40's out the liquor store (oh no)_   
_Mama started tripping so it's time to go_   
_Up to the park with the locsta's_   
_Everybody broke, smokin' roaches_   
_DJ Quik was the_

So Beca knew she had to give it her all to win.

_the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,_   
_But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,_   
_The whole crowd goes so loud_   
_He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out_   
_He's choking how, everybody's joking now_   
_The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!_   
_Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity_   
_Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked_   
_He's so mad, but he won't give up that_   
_Easy, no_   
_He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes_   
_It don't matter, he's dope_   
_He knows that but he's broke_   
_He's so stagnant, he knows_   
_When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's_   
_Back to the lab again, yo_   
_This whole rhapsody_   
_He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him_

And Beca actually gets through most of the song, all the guests growing wild.

The Bellas singing along through with the chorus, prompting the crowd to once again do the same.

She steals a glance at Chloe, who was looking at her proudly and lovingly.

And she steals a glance at her opponent before her.

She didn't look dazed.

More like amazed.

Like there was some sort of reverence.

As she was finally left speechless.

And Beca could feel the goosebumps, victory coming close.

As Chloe looked at awe at her DJ.

And as a grin settled on Adrianne's face.

One last chorus to go.

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_   
_You own it, you better never let it go_   
_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_   
_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo_   
_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_   
_You own it, you better never let it go_   
_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to_

And…

…of course Adrianne cuts in.

_to fight back that's what Huey said_   
_Two shots in the dark now Huey's dead_   
_I got love for my brother but we can never go nowhere_   
_Unless we share with each other_   
_We gotta start makin' changes_   
_Learn to see me as a brother instead of two distant strangers_   
_And that's how it's supposed to be_   
_How can the Devil take a brother if he's close to me?_   
_I'd love to go back to when we played as kids_   
_But things changed, and that's the way it is_

And then silence.

This time it was Beca being left amazed.

Because her opponent was going through the song with as much passion as she could put into it.

And because the crowd was amazed.

Even Chloe looked at her like that.

Beca knew the song of course, she used to listen to it a lot.

And sing along to it too.

Her step-dad mightily upset for the lack of filter she had as she did, especially when she was around…

…Adrianne?

But what would Adrianne…?

No it couldn't be.

That's just wishful thinking, Beca thought.

And once again Beca's thoughts took her captive.

Until Adrianne actually finished the song.

And then silence once again, Adrianne looking a little confused at Beca.

"Ah, shorty…" Amy started to say. "…you kinda' just lost."

"What?" Beca echoed before what Amy said settled down. "I lost!?"

* * *

 

Okay. So that was definitely not what Chloe expected.

Although it was a good contingency plan that Adrianne jumps in for the bid for a date with Chloe to ensure phase 2 of the plan.

But she was still pulling for Beca of course.

She never really expected much from Adrianne, she was a pianist after all and not an acapella singer.

Really the only reason Adrianne was playing was so that she can go against Beca too.

And the reason for the whole date bid?

Well number one was obvious.

Number two was so that she can go up against Beca in a game where she knows Beca will give her all.

Like their old chess matches.

Or made up card games.

Adrianne was giving Beca something to fight for that was meant to be her world.

From the start, Chloe was nervous as hell. Especially when the Amazonian she-wolf decided to throw in.

Was that Adrianne's plan?

Well that was the first thought on Chloe's head.

But Adrianne was equally shocked.

So that must be Alex's doing.

And of course Beca was also thrown off.

But indeed Adrianne was cunning.

And in the end it was the best final battle Chloe's ever seen in a riff-off.

With Adrianne unexpectedly winning.

Chloe went to join Adrianne back stage as they arranged the whole 'date' thing. "So you won?" Chloe said, her tone expressing how astounded she was.

"Guess so." Adrianne replied sounding as shocked as she did. "I honestly thought Beca would stop me at any time." she shrugged. "I have to admit, that was the most thrilling thing I've ever done in my life, and I've gone skydiving."

Chloe laughed a little. "So Phase 2?" Chloe simply asked and Adrianne nodded.

She was about to say something when the heard Beca join them. "So you won?"

And Chloe watched as Adrianne simply smiled weakly, acting all bashful. "I honestly thought you will." she replied.

Beca nodded, eyeing Adrianne suspiciously. "So…" she started off awkwardly. "Um, like, who are you?"

To which Adrianne and Chloe looked at each other.

Yeah, so she totally didn't figure it out.

And Chloe was little worried that Adri's scar was peeking through her rolled up sleeves. "Um…" she heard Adrianne started to say, not knowing what to say.

"She's actually a friend of mine." Chloe quickly jumped in.

"Uh, yeah, the name's Sara." Adrianne lied before exchanging a look with Chloe.

Best not to reveal the truth yet.

Because by then Chloe could read Adrianne like an open book.

The whole curiosity thing about who Chloe was about to go on a 'date' with might come in handy.

Especially from stopping Beca from figuring out the surprise Chloe had been planning with Adrianne, a sort of pay back from all the hiding and sneaking around that Beca's been up to when it was her planning the same thing.

Adrianne excused herself, saying she was actually tired, as she saw the real Sara and Nate somewhere not far. And not soon after they left.

"Is it past her bedtime yet?" Beca quipped.

"Oh you, she's actually pretty nice. You'll like her."

"She's going on a date with you Chloe." Beca said dryly. "Do you think I can convince her to just let me go on that date with you instead?"

"Oh my God! Beca Mitchell, are you telling me you're jealous?"

"I'm just sayin' Chlo" Beca started as Chloe pulled her girlfriend closer, shutting her up with a deep kiss.

"You're the only one for me Mitchell." Chloe replied, releasing Beca as she saw their friends appear.

And they all chattered excitedly about the whole night's events, Jesse saying something about losing a bet.

Then Aubrey pulled her away from them, as they set to leave.

"What's the matter Bree?" Chloe asked, the stunned look on Aubrey's face still not disappearing.

"Chlo, I don't know if Beca told you but…"

"She has a half-sister."

"Yes, and I sort of knew about it."

"I figured, what, with all the sneaking." Chloe replied.

"Oh." Aubrey replied, "Well, there's something more you should know, the girl who won that date with you…."

"Adri." Chloe said, nodding along.

"Adri?" Aubrey then repeated looking confused.

"Yeah, Beca's sister. Adrianne Sinclair." Chloe said simply with a smile, revealing nothing at all.

"How… did you… did she…" Aubrey started saying and Chloe laughed.

"We met even before I knew." she said honestly. "Now don't go ruining the plan, Bree." Chloe then said as she turned to rejoin their friends, shooting Aubrey a wink.

"Wait, what?"

"You'll know soon enough. Just trust me." was all that Chloe had said.

Because the Bellas were after all a part of the plans for phase 2.

But that can wait.

Because she can see Beca was totally beating herself down for losing.

And Beca was totally disappointed at herself for not being able to 'defend' her girlfriend well enough to win a date with her.

So, Chloe's main priority for the night was how to cheer up her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -SONGS USED-
> 
> Best in Me (Blue)
> 
> Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Green Day)
> 
> Take what you Want (Maroon 5)
> 
> Closer (Ne-Yo)
> 
> Sexy Love (Ne-Yo)
> 
> Champagne Life (Ne-Yo)
> 
> Because of You (Ne-Yo)
> 
> Get to You (James Morrison)
> 
> Rise and Fall (Craig David ft. Sting)
> 
> Seven Days (Craig David)
> 
> Give Me Love (Ed Sheeran)
> 
> Stolen (Lawson)
> 
> Standing in the Dark (Lawson)
> 
> Juliet (Lawson)
> 
> Brokenhearted (Lawson ft. B.o.B)
> 
> Airplanes (B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams)
> 
> Let Me Hold You (Bow Wow ft. Omarion)
> 
> Ignition (Remix) (R. Kelly)
> 
> Nothing on You (B.o.B. ft. Bruno Mars)
> 
> My Love (Justin Timberlake ft. T.I.)
> 
> Hot in Herre (Nelly)
> 
> No Diggity (Blackstreet ft. Dr. Dre and Queen Pen)
> 
> Anonymous (Bobby V. ft. Timbaland)
> 
> 03 Bonnie and Clyde (Jay-Z ft. Beyonce)
> 
> Written in the Stars (Tinie Temp aft. Eric Turner)
> 
> Gangsta's Paradise (Coolio)
> 
> Westside (TQ)
> 
> Lose Yourself (Eminem)
> 
> Changes (Tupac)
> 
> -Songs Mentioned-
> 
> Dani California (Red Hot Chili Peppers)


	17. Back to Old Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I did have Chloe say that phase 2 of the plan needed the Bellas… This chapter is on Amy's POV for good reasons.

"Thanks for coming guys, I've gathered you here today for a very important mission." Beca started to say, pulling up a chair as she talked to them in her currently still closed club.

And who are 'they', one might ask?

Well, who else but Cynthia Rose, good ol' Bash, and of course, her one and only best friend Amy.

"What's with all the serious tone little bit? And you know, mind if get better lighting in here right now?" Cynthia Rose asked and Beca simply asked looked at her like she was asking her something ridiculous.

"Seriously though, what's up Shawshank? You asked us to all of a sudden get here at 3 in the afternoon on a Sunday of all days claiming it's all important."

"It's important because it is! Chloe's going on a stupid date because of a stupid game with that smooth talking unknown because I stupidly lost!" Beca ranted as she ruffled her own hair in frustration.

"Well, you were a little checked out." Cynthia Rose pointed out. "Which is kind of weird, why were you checked out?"

"Not important now." Beca simply mumble as she tried to settle back in some sort of calm.

"I'm sure it's going to be all fine, Beca. I mean, you would've called earlier if it was urgent." Bash jumped.

"But it is urgent!" Beca stressed again.

"So why not call us earlier?" Bash asked.

"Because no one is up early on a Sunday morning after a night of festivities." Cynthia Rose argued.

"Or you know, because Red's been finding ways to cheer up our DJ here, if you know what I mean." Amy then said with snigger.

Getting Beca all flustered.

"So what's the plan then, Beca? Do you want us to follow Chloe at a distance for the date? Or do you want us to look into Chloe's mystery date with the bid?"

"She said her name's Sara, I call bull." Beca simply said.

From what Amy could tell, Beca was looking a little torn.

Like whatever was distracting her from the night before was still on the DJ's mind.

Because Beca rarely gets distracted.

And Beca doesn't lose.

So what the hell got into her last night?

Then again, Beca's been distracted after the failed proposal attempt, and losing the ring…

…and well, she could tell that there was something else that she had been sneaking around with Aubrey in the past, speaking to the blonde in hushed tones for whatever reason.

For a while Amy thought that Beca was replacing her as her blonde best friend.

But like that's ever going to happen.

Amy's irreplaceable.

"So what's on your mind then Shortstack?"

"Well, I tried asking Alex about the girl, but she shrugged me off." Beca started to say.

"And here I thought she'd use this time to exploit your trust." Amy plain and simply said.

Beca chuckled. "There is good in Alex too, you know." the DJ then replied. "But she doesn't want to help me for some strange reasons."

"I can check the guest lists, I'm pretty sure I could come up with something." Bash volunteered but Beca shook her head.

"I had Lilly look into that. No 'Sara' on the guest list. There was only a vague statement about the guest of honor and friends. I'm guessing that's them."

"So we're starting at zero then?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Nope, not quite." Beca then replied. "Chloe's been busy…"

"…doing a whole lot of cheering you up, we know Beca…" Amy said cutting off.

"Not what I meant!" Beca replied all flustered.

Cheeks flushed deeply red.

And Amy couldn't help but chuckle.

The DJ, after all, didn't deny it either.

"Anyways" Beca then said again. "Chloe's been busy spending time with 'other' friends for a while." Beca mumbled. "And she said that she was a friend."

"Hang on Shawshank." Amy interrupted taking a serious tone. "Are you telling me you're jealous of the young one? And more importantly, are you telling me Red has replaced us as friends?" Amy then asked shock.

"I think it's more along the lines of Chloe finding other friends, Amy." Cynthia Rose piped in. "What, especially since we've been dodging her lately for the proposal trial number one."

"If we can get back to the pressing matter at hand." Beca said, calling their attention. "Chlo mentioned they met at a bookshop that night her car broke down." Beca said.

And of course that train of thought could only lead to one thing…

…thus Amy found herself inside a rather antique looking bookshop with Cynthia Rose, Beca, and Bash a good twenty minutes later.

The snobby looking owner wasn't much help, and too bad he was the only one there that day.

If anything, he looked like he was having fun talking in riddles and irritating Beca even more.

But just when all their efforts seemed to be futile, their little group of sleuths and spies decided to take a break at a nearby coffee house, something else happened.

They sat at a table near the window, which gave a perfect view of the bookshop from across the street.

And that's how they saw their target briefly waltzing in the bookshop.

Beca didn't waste any second. So did Amy and Cynthia Rose.

Bash looked thoughtful for a minute however, his eyes trained on the tall blond man that seemed to be following the young girl who won a date with Chloe.

"What is it Bash?" Beca asked Bash s they hid behind one of the cars parked outside the bookshop where they spotted their main target and her companion.

"He's the bodyguard." Bash briefly said before they slowly followed the pair out into the busy streets of the city.

"How do you know?" Beca asked but Amy was the one who answered.

"Because we know they're together but he's keeping a distance following her around. He has some same mannerisms as your former head of security here too. We've done our fair share of investigations Beca."

They kept their distance, tailing the pair for a while before they hit some sort of park, three different pathways before them. Thanks to some of Beca's groupies, she was steadily getting more and more popular these days, they weren't able to see which path the pair had taken.

So they decided to split up.

Beca took a path on her own, and Bash the second one.

Which left Amy and Cynthia Rose taking the last one.

A good ten minutes later and an ice cream break in between those five minutes, they found her again.

Or at least Amy hoped it was her – her back was turned as she kept walking ahead – but there was really no time to second guess if they have the right person since Amy was already on the move for the take down.

Which to her surprise, she ended up being the one down on the grass.

"Oh God! Are you okay?" they heard her ask.

Good news, they got the right girl.

Bad news, apparently said girl knew Judo.

"I'll be fine." Amy said as both Cynthia Rose and Sara-not-her-real-name helped her up. "Sorry about your jacket." Amy then mumbled after seeing the sleeves of the black leather jacket she was wearing – the sleeve Amy ended up clinging on for dear life as she was thrown to the ground – torn off.

"Oh don't were about that." they heard her say with a bit of laughter. "Glad to know Beca has friends like you who has her back."

"So are you a ninja or something?" Cynthia Rose asked. "How'd you know Amy was about to tackle you? And how do you know Beca, you say that like you've known her for a long time."

"She wasn't being quiet about it." she simply replied. "Nate might have sensed us being followed earlier. And yeah, I do know Beca."

"Okay, then how? And more importantly who are you Sara or Arcadian whatever?" Amy then piped in.

And she laughed again. "Well, Sara's my girlfriend's name. And that old name you might've overheard is an anagram of my name, I'm surprised Beca didn't figure it out. Or that she didn't clue in when I sang that song in the end. I really thought she'd jump in, you know." she said. "Oh right, the name's Adrianne. Adrianne Sinclair."

"Never heard of you." Amy simply said.

"But you know Beca even though she never mentioned you to us." Cynthia Rose added.

"Long story." Adrianne replied. "Which would become clear to you in a few days, we do need you after all."

"We?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, me and Chloe."

"What does Chloe have to do with this?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Also a long story, but shorter than the first." Adrianne replied. "In any case, here." she said as she wrote her address and number on the back of her business card – because a pen and business cards seems to be always handy to keep on you if you're all fancy and rich, or so Amy thought. "Beca might end up finding you here with me, so best that I go on my way. Don't tell her you saw me, or that card. It's not time yet."

"Time yet for what? You honestly think we'll keep this from Shawshank?"

"Shawshank?" Adrianne asked and Cynthia Rose explained, prompting a chuckle from the younger girl. "That aside, there are more important things than Beca finding out about who I am, it might just get her distracted some more. Chloe and I decided to tell her that later, after fixing her little mishap at the theme park."

"Wait, how do you know there was such a thing as a mishap at a theme park?" Amy cautiously asked.

"One, was that I was there. Two, I found what Beca lost. Three, yeah, Chloe totally knows about the failed proposal attempt and now we're trying to correct that. Anyways, I really have to go. I'll call you when we need to discuss 'phase 2' of the plans."

'You don't even have our number." Amy pointed out.

"I have my ways." Adrianne replied with a smirk.

"Still not sure why we should trust you with this." Cynthia Rose said.

"Chloe trusts me, and I trust the fact that Chloe would never do anything to hurt Beca." Adrianne answered.

"Yeah, that may be true, but why do you want to help Beca?" Amy asked.

"The answer's simple really. She's my sister." she said before walking away.

"Did she just say…?" Amy started to ask as she looked at Cynthia Rose with a confused look.

And Cynthia Rose simply nodded, wearing the same look on her face as Amy.

They have no idea what's happening or what's going to happen.

But apparently they've just been recruited for a certain 'phase 2' of the plan.


	18. The Pianist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Aubrey's POV with a little recap on her thoughts about the last chapters.

It's been three days and no word from Chloe.

Other than a serious stare down every time Beca was around.

Which was getting frustrating from Aubrey.

Those two really need to find a better hobby other than pulling off surprises for each other, mostly because it's going to drive her insane.

Chloe did provide a brief explanation for her the other day while Beca sneaked off to do God knows what. Knowing the munchkin, she was probably trying to figure out who it was that won the stupid date with Chloe.

Apparently Beca's been trying to get the Bellas to help her figure things out about the girl – Adrianne.

But each time they fail and they back off.

Amy and Cynthia Rose being secretive.

And Lilly, Jessica, Ashley, Flo, and Emily almost getting into trouble.

Even Bash was avoiding the subject.

But with all of that, Aubrey couldn't help but think how small the world was.

Beca was with Alex for five years, and Alex knew Adrianne.

One of Chloe's student's knew her too, especially since her sister is dating Beca's own half-sister.

Then add the fact that Chloe's car stopped working in front of that bookshop where she herself met Adrianne.

Or the fact that both she and Chloe had a brief memory of her from when they thought Beca died.

It's like no matter what could've happened, Adrianne was meant to find her way back to Beca and vice versa.

She did like the part of the plan where she got even with the von Albrechts.

If Aubrey knew how to get a hold of her, she probably would've done it from the start.

"Bree!" Beca said as she strolled in her and Stacie's apartment.

Which totally startled her.

"Beca, don't you know how to knock!"

"It's really important." Beca started to say.

Which only led to one logical conclusion.

And that was how Aubrey found herself outside of the hospital where Alex works with Stacie and Jesse to figure out who Chloe was going out with. Beca couldn't go with them since she had this thing with Chloe at her school.

So it was all left to the three of them.

The DJ 's last resort.

Stacie thought that getting the answer from Alex von Albrecht herself would be the easiest solution.

Jesse kept giving suggestions that even Beca thought was stupid.

It was clear the Treble was doing his best to throw them off whatever trail they were on. As if Adrianne had gotten a hold of Jesse.

"Don't you guys think we're a little too old for these kind of shenanigans?" Jesse asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

Stacie led the way, while Aubrey decided to hang back a little with Jesse. "What do you know Swanson?" she whispered.

"That depends on what you know Posen." was what he replied in an equally hushed tone.

"Could you two walk any slower?" Stacie asked and they quickly shuffled their way outside of Alex's office.

The whole confrontation with Dr. von Albrecht was futile.

Of course it would.

From what she's heard from Chloe, Adrianne's terms and conditions were ironclad.

That and Alex, on some level, must've thought that the best way to make it up to Beca was to help Chloe with her surprise.

Jesse decided to part ways afterwards, it was date night with his wife.

Which left Stacie and Aubrey all on their own by the parking lot of the hospital.

"So what next Bree? Any ideas?" Stacie asked.

"We go home, sleep, and find a way to keep Beca from freaking out. Maybe a tranquilizer gun might come in handy." Aubrey said as a joke.

"This is serious Bree. I mean aren't you at the least bit curious who on earth was that young girl?" Stacie asked but quickly figured it out. "You know, don't you? You know the answer to the mystery. Who is she Bree? Come on you've got to tell me!"

But Aubrey didn't need to answer Stacie just then.

The answer was about to be revealed.

As she received a message from Adrianne Sinclair herself.

Which, props to her for getting her number.

So Aubrey simply ushered her girlfriend in her car saying that she'll know soon enough.

"What do you mean soon enough?" Stacie asked.

"We're going to the Sinclair estate." Aubrey simply answered, and Stacie looked at her curiously.

"Why?"

"To meet Adrianne Sinclair."

"Who?"

"She's a pianist. And she happens to be the head of their group of companies." Aubrey said.

That much she knew.

And Stacie simply looked at her even more curiously than before.

One long drive later and the two found themselves at the foyer of the biggest mansion they've ever seen.

Along with the rest of the Bellas too.

"Ah, Ms. Posen, you're finally here. Good. Ms. Sinclair is currently with Ms. Beale in her study, shall I escort all of you now?" Nate asked.

"Wait, I thought Chloe was with Beca?" Stacie asked confused.

"The school fair has finished early due to unprecedented circumstances. Some of the kids thought it would be fun to play a trick with the sprinkler system. We were all supposed to meet after dinner, so I apologize for having you all called in earlier." Nate explained as he led the way. "And please don't touch any of the décor." he added just as Amy was about to take the mace off of a suit of armor on display.

"Geez, you got eyes at the back of your head?"

"I have, yes, everywhere." Nate replied as they turned at the corner nearing the study.

That's when Aubrey hear her best friend's voice. "No. Adri, you shouldn't have." they heard Chloe say almost sounding speechless.

"Well I wasn't the one wronged. Okay maybe, me and our mom and all the Bellas. But it was mostly you and Beca. My original plan is to simply return it to Alex and Alaric in five years but I figure that I don't get to decide that." Adrianne said as the Bellas started to file in the huge study. "I got it without spending a dime, I suggest that if you do decide to transfer it all back, maybe charge 'em a little and gain some profit."

"Chlo, what is it?" Aubrey said, rushing towards her best friend who was holding a rather thick folder.

And as Aubrey peered in she saw why Chloe was all but speechless.

The shares that Adrianne got from Alex and Alaric were now officially transferred to Chloe and Beca.

"Okay, so what on earth are we doing cohorting with the enemy. I do appreciate you not filing charges for almost breaking into your car the other day." Jessica said.

And Adrianne smirked.

One long explanation and the finalizations of plans on a white board later, the Bellas sat in stunned silence.

"You knew about this from the start." Stacie said, looking at Aubrey who simply nodded. "Why didn't you tell me Bree, us?"

"It was the hobbit's secret not mine. I figured she'd tell all of us when she was ready." Aubrey said before Adrianne jumped in.

"I would appreciate you stop calling my sister a hobbit."

"Well, she is." Aubrey retorted. "In any case, the rest was just all serendipity I guess."

"Does Beca know she was up against you?" Emily dared ask.

"I don't think so. Maybe she's being suspicious of it. But that's not important now, what's more important is that we get Beca and Chloe properly engaged." Adrianne replied.

And the rest of the Bellas agreed.

Adrianne invited the Bellas for dinner, and since it would still be a long drive back to the city and they were hungry, they gladly accepted the offer.

Chloe though, thought it be best for her to return home to Beca, and so Nate decided to escort her home. He needed to pick up Sara anyways.

The Bellas soon shared many other stories with Adrianne about Beca and their times as a Bella, the younger girl reveling in the chance of getting to know her sister and what she's missed through the stories of their misadventures.

The Bellas soon found themselves leaving one by one.

And as they drove off into the night, Aubrey couldn't help but think of the same thoughts she had earlier in the day.

On serendipity and how the world can be so small some times.


	19. A Little Piece of Forever Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mirror of Chapter 19 (sort of) from 'Blank Slate'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tuning in thus far and for bearing patience with this fic. It's a sequel and I didn't want it to be more drama heavy so it's not as angsty as the last. But yeah, you guys have been great, so thanks for that. :) I know it's not pure Bechloe fluff, but I still wanted to tell a story of its own and not just focus on random moments… so yeah…
> 
> But I am trying to make up for that now! At least in the later part of this chapter, some parts of the next, and most parts of chapter 21… then 22-24 is stuff going down… 25 is just Bechloe I promise!

It couldn't be help.

Beca was all tensed up.

And Chloe was doing her best to cheer her up, but there's still all that hard work to pull it off.

Which meant time away from Beca for some time.

And Chloe hated every minute of it.

But then again, what she's doing is for Beca, so it'll have to do.

And the inevitable was getting closer and closer that Chloe could almost taste it.

Just one more week.

Chloe was currently in Adrianne's study with Aubrey, they found it best to use the lofty space there for their practice and meetings, when Adrianne came strolling in looking busy as ever.

"How's Beca?" Adrianne asked as she settled down.

"Still paranoid thanks to you." Aubrey replied dryly. "Maybe you should let her know that she's being jealous of her sister sometime soon."

It was the truth.

To be honest, every single one of the Bellas still haven't gotten over Beca losing.

Especially Chloe.

It came as a shock but then again the DJ was highly distracted.

And Adrianne ended up apologizing to Chloe about it over and over again. She couldn't help it.

Adrianne had fun the other night though, as Chloe discovered after talking about it with the younger girl.

Okay, so maybe when she found out that Beca was in an acapella team she found the thought funny – which Chloe couldn't help but compare Beca's reaction to – but having the experience of going head to head against Beca in a riff-off was just pure awesome.

She totally got into it.

And totally understood why Beca had fun with the Bellas and acapella too.

She totally didn't mean to beat Beca though.

The plan was that she'll join just in case Alex throws a curve ball at them – which she totally did with the German vixen – and if Beca becomes too distracted then she could win the date with Chloe and ensure that their plans would still go accordingly.

She also just wanted to get the chance to bond with her sister over something that she enjoyed.

She didn't plan on Beca getting too distracted that she'd actually end up winning.

When Beca was channeling her inner Eminem, Adrianne was just in pure awe.

And so that's how she thought of an old song that Beca used to listen to and sing and rap to.

One that got her in so much trouble whenever she would go over lines that a four-slash-five year old should definitely not hear.

Beca would let Adrianne listen though, during the nights when she'd sneak back into her room, reminding the younger girl of things she shouldn't ever say.

Adrianne thought things might click in Beca's head.

Maybe it almost did, maybe that was why she was distracted, or so Chloe thought.

But in the end it didn't.

And so maybe Adrianne was a little disappointed about that, but that doesn't matter at the moment.

They were in the middle of pulling off the biggest surprise for Beca, and that was where she was placing all her focus on.

"Not yet Posen. I think the mystery and the jealousy to some extent can work well for us." she heard Adrianne say.

"Okay fine. But she's driving me more insane than her own girlfriend, I hope you know." Aubrey replied.

"Almost there Posen, the date's in a week. In other news, I'll be paying for your date with your girlfriend tomorrow, any special requests?"

"You're really personally sponsoring all the dates?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, yes." Adrianne simply replied and Chloe chuckled as Stacie walked in and described a rather graphic request of her ideal date.

"We're not going to corrupt Beca's little sister with your suggestions!" Flo then said as she walked in following Stacie.

And soon the rest of the Bellas were all there ready for their practice sessions for the second proposal gig.

"She's not as innocent as she looks, you know." Sara said walking in.

"Hey, what's up?" Adrianne asked.

"Ah, your grandparents on Skype right now… I think you should handle them…" Sara then said.

"Chloe, I'll let you be in charge. I have to get this." Adrianne said looking a little worried.

The next hour or so was spent by Adrianne trying to calm her grandparents down. Apparently they found out about Beca… surprisingly not through the von Albrechts.

It was through Thane Lancaster –that idiot.

He has no idea what it was all about of course. But her grandparents managed to put two and two together. But, like magic, Adrianne seemed to have handled thing fairly well, and so Chloe could felt better about it.

When she got home Beca was already out at the club.

Another missed moment.

It was kind of like when Beca was pulling off the proposal surprise for her.

And lately it was just filled with missing each other. Either Beca was busy or Chloe was. It felt tiring, but Chloe told herself that there might just be moments in life when that kind of thing happens.

Either people are too busy trying to pull off great things for each other…

…or they're too busy with chasing the dream right in front of them.

Sometimes it's a mixture of both.

Because they're both chasing the dreams in front of them for each other.

But they're totally missing what was important as they looked forward towards that future together.

And that was making forever now.

Spending time together now.

Because what if that future never comes?

Chloe ought to have learned that lesson already.

Chloe sighed.

Life's complicated.

It's hard to balance things sometimes.

But she'll figure it out.

She'll think of something to make up all the missed moments with each other.

Chloe drifted off to sleep thinking about their good ol' Barden days.

With the thought that she'd rather miss Beca knowing at the end of the day that they're with each other than having her close and missing her because she knew she wasn't with her.

Yeah, that was just pure torture back then.

Chloe woke up the next day and it was back to their set routine.

She had to go to work, Beca had some things to deal with too. The DJ's been getting busier than ever the more popular she got, especially after the gala where a lot of famous artists and music producers were there. They've just been clamoring to collaborate with her on something ever since.

And so Chloe had a brilliant plan some time over lunch.

It was time to go back to basics, or something like that.

She sent a quick message to Adrianne asking to cancel the meeting they were going to have that afternoon.

Adrianne was quick to reply that there was no meeting that afternoon because of Stacie and Aubrey's date.

Yeah, Chloe completely forgot about that.

But it can't be helped.

Her mind's been on Beca for the most part.

So Chloe shot another quick message to Adrianne, this time a favor, to which the younger girl quickly replied "No Prob :)"

The rest of the day felt like it dragged on for far too long until it was time to actually go home.

Only Beca wasn't around.

And so Chloe had to content herself with waiting for her girlfriend to come home.

When Beca finally came though, she was in a hurry to leave again.

"Nope, you're not going anywhere Mitchell." Chloe said, dragging her girlfriend by the arm and into the elevator.

"What on earth has gotten into you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I asked Bash to clear your schedule for the rest of the night."

"Well, I wasn't going for work…" Beca said, guilt written all over her face.

Chloe didn't need to think twice.

Beca was still totally digging for information on Adrianne.

But that would have to wait.

"Where are you taking me anyways, Chlo?" Beca finally asked as they got into Chloe's car, Chloe handing her a blindfold. "Boy, this sure brings back some memories. We're not joining another cult are we?"

"Just be glad it's not a sack over your head." Chloe replied with a chuckle. "And what do you mean another cult?"

"Well…" Beca started to say and Chloe laughed.

Chloe took a deep breath as she helped Beca out the car and walked towards their destination.

That same old picnic bench at the park where she found Beca almost a year and a few months ago.

The one with that impeccable view of the city.

She took the blindfold off her girlfriend's eyes and Beca couldn't help but chuckle. Chloe walked towards the picnic bench and sat on the edge of the table, motioning for Beca to come over. Once she did, Chloe decided to lie down, and Beca followed suit.

Within moments they found themselves looking at the night's sky and watched the handful of stars shining above them.

They stayed like that for a while, in comfortable silence.

Both their thoughts rushing back to that incredibly long night not so long ago.

"How am I sure we're not going to get into trouble for sneaking in here in the middle of the night?" Beca asked.

But her voice told Chloe she wasn't worried at all.

It sounded content, peaceful, and happy.

"Becs, it's only eight in the evening." Chloe reminded her. "Besides, I have my ways too you know. I might've gotten some help from some people, but that's irrelevant right now."

"What is relevant right now?" Beca asked.

"Just you and me." Chloe replied and a breathless whisper before turning to look at Beca.

And Chloe couldn't help but marvel at how Beca's eyes smiled at the sight of the stars, at the knowledge that despite the beautiful night's sky above them, Chloe's eyes was only on her.

"Why here?" Beca asked, turning to face Chloe.

And Chloe, for whatever reason, couldn't help but be nervous. "It's because I feel like this is where I truly found you again." she truthfully answered. "I felt so lost Becs, thinking you died. And I still felt lost even when I found you five years later. So much has changed, so much we've missed. And it was here, where you kissed me for the first time, here that I felt like I was alive again. That I could breathe. That no matter what happens we'll be alright. As long as I have you with me. And I was so scared back then, because I wasn't sure if you would want more space, if you would want to walk away and find yourself in solitude or something. I was scared of the decision you would make. But I didn't want to force you to do anything you wouldn't have wanted. And so that's why here. Because you made me so happy that night. It sounds a little selfish, yeah, but I only wanted you. To be with you. And it was like at that moment, while we were in our own little world, all the stars aligned, you know? And we found each other in each and every way that counts."

Beca smiled.

What else could she say after hearing that?

"I've missed you Chlo. I've missed this, us like this." she finally said after a few more minutes of silence.

The last few months have been hectic with them.

What with all of Beca's grand surprises, that as much as they were wonderful took time away from them being just them – Chloe understood it by then.

And real life taking over every now and then.

It couldn't be helped that they'd miss quiet moments like this.

"I've missed you too." Chloe replied in almost an inaudible whisper just before Beca leaned in for a kiss.

And it was like that night again.

The feeling when all the stars aligned.

And Chloe knew it didn't have to be perfect, that they'll probably miss so many more moments.

That life would probably keep on being messy.

But she'll have it anyways.

As long as Beca was there.

And she's known that ever since the night Beca chose her.

That night when despite only barely remembering a few things about Chloe, Beca knew she was in love with her.

When running away no longer became an option for the DJ.

After a not so PG 13 kiss…

…and a few more hours of just contented bliss, Beca found the urge to speak up again. "Chlo, I'm freezing. We should probably head back."

"You sure, we can go anywhere you want." Chloe quickly replied.

"Yeah, but you have work tomorrow. I know I have to share you to the world on some level, and your students need you." Beca answered, getting up and stretching for a bit.

"Fine, but do know I offered." Chloe replied as she reluctantly got up.

The real world awaits.

They got back to their place at midnight, and upon realizing that they haven't eaten anything, Chloe decided to whip up some late night snacks.

"Crap!" Beca then said. "I forgot to check the mail."

"You can check it tomorrow." Chloe said in response.

"No, no. I have to check it. I'm supposed to receive a package from this guy from Britain, an upcoming artist or something… you know the drill, can't really talk about it, but I need to check if it's here. It's really important." Beca said, rambling on as she made her way to the door.

Leaving Chloe confused as ever.

Ten minutes later, Beca arrived back in their flat with a package at hand – from what Chloe could tell it was some sort of CD or something and a whole lot more inside – and a traumatized expression on Beca's face.

"What on earth happened to you?" Chloe said, quickly pulling in Beca into a hug as they settled down on their couch with some leftover pizza from the other night.

"Stacie and Aubrey." was all that Beca mumbled as she sat on Chloe's lap and buried her face on the crook of Chloe's neck.

And Chloe couldn't help but chuckle as she cradled her tired and hungry and currently traumatized DJ girlfriend.

Yep, reality was slowly returning,

What with Stacie and Aubrey's date and all.

But with it was the thought of such a sweet promise that awaits.

In just a week more.


	20. How to Wait for an Inevitability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sort of mirrors chapter 6 at the beginning but in Beca's POV. Then more of Bechloe at the end but mostly sticking with Beca's thoughts.
> 
> The middle part somehow mirrors chapters 20 and 22 of 'Blank Slate' in that there are so many thoughts buzzing in Beca's head at the moment – in 'Blank Slate' it was about the push and pull of finally being with Chloe and her memories returning, here it's about Adrianne as well Chloe going on a date with someone else – and in the end Chloe's the only one thing that was constant, her source of clarity and peace. Being with Chloe silences the chaos going through her mind because she realizes that none of the overthinking matters, that things would be answered as they come, and what matters is being with the people you love. Both romantically and not.

Beca couldn't understand why Chloe was so calm about this.

And sometimes Beca wanted to worry about it.

But then again, maybe Chloe being calm was a good sign. Maybe there wasn't really something to freak out about.

But Beca couldn't, she just couldn't keep calm about it.

The problem was that someone else was going with Chloe on that stupid romantic date for charity.

Chloe who was the easiest person to fall in love with.

So really Beca couldn't help but be jealous.

And with that, Beca was once again distracted.

Which made Beca incredibly clumsy all over again.

"Beca!" Chloe exclaimed as she caught the plate that nearly slipped from Beca's hands as she tried to set the table.

But it didn't register fully.

Her thoughts were on the fact that even the Bellas who were all initially willing to help her were now spewing out nonsense every time she turned to ask for their help to get the dirt on Chloe's stupid date.

Excuses that were somehow insane enough to be believable given that they are the Bellas.

Then of course there was Amy's excuses.

Which included 'waxing Bumper's chest'.

Gross.

Just totally gross.

"Sorry Chlo, just a little distracted I guess." Beca replied.

"Don't tell me you're still not over that stupid game?" Chloe asked before pulling Beca closer, wrapping her arms around her. "Becs look at me, it was just a game. And it's just a date. You may have lost that one but you do know that you've won me for life, right?"

Beca sighed.

Of course she did.

More than that, she knew she hit the jackpot with Chloe.

But she couldn't help it.

Simply because it was Chloe.

And for a good while she couldn't help but think if this was what Chloe felt when she found Beca again.

When she was still with Alex.

Did it drive her insane? Tear her apart inside at the thought that Beca was with someone else?

It's not like that was the same thing.

But she totally hated the thought that someone else might try anything funny with her redhead.

"You okay Becs?" Chloe asked, looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

And Beca nodded. "Yeah, no, I just. I really love you Chlo." Beca said.

With that alone, she received a kiss from her beloved redhead.

And Beca smirked. "If I keep that up, can I get more than a kiss?"

Chloe laughed. "Why do you run on a one-tracked mind Mitchell?" she asked. "I can neither confirm nor deny that you will, so if I were you, I won't stop just yet. For now though, I am a little bit hungry. So food first, okay?"

Yeah, she was seriously really lucky with Chloe.

Honestly, what took her so long?

But Beca reasoned that good things are worth the wait.

Then again, she waited unreasonably long for something that was already in front of her.

So yeah, lucky she really was.

"You know Becs, that paper plates suggestion doesn't sound so bad anymore. Especially if you'll keep being clumsy." Chloe teased.

"Well, didn't I tell you it was a brilliant idea Chlo?" Beca retorted before Chloe returned to the kitchen, their dinner in hand.

The night was only filled with more witticisms and flirtatious exchanges.

And needless to say, after dinner, no dishes were done. ;)

The next day felt like it dragged on forever.

Beca really had no plans other than still try to figure out who it was that Chloe was going on a date with.

So she tried her luck with the Bellas again.

But each of them had their own excuse for being busy for the day.

Even Jesse's ducking out.

But then again they haven't really spent that much time together since her memories returned except for his wedding.

So Beca thought maybe catching up would be nice, they were best friends too, after all.

But yeah, even Jesse was no luck.

She only had Bash.

And Bash was also acting funny.

Seriously, what is up with all her friends? Is it something in the water?

Beca doesn't know for sure.

And really, there wouldn't have been a problem if she had won the stupid game in the first place.

If she wasn't distracted on whether or not it was Adrianne.

There were still times that she would think it was Adrianne.

And other times that she didn't.

Mostly because if it was Adrianne, then why hasn't she reached out to Beca?

Why go through with the whole ruse of going on a date with Chloe?

Especially since her mom did say that Adrianne misses her so much.

If Beca were to be honest, she misses Adrianne too.

Beca's pretty much upset with all of it.

Reaching out to her sister was important, but then so is Chloe.

And she's been so stuck in a rut with all the failed attempts, and games lost, and the whole 'does my half-sister still think I'm dead?' thing that her mind hasn't been functioning properly.

It didn't help that the past few days her usual 'alone time' was actually filled with work and Chloe.

So she really haven't had the time to check the 'thing' out properly.

And by 'thing' she totally means the package that a certain Thane Lancaster had sent her from London.

It wasn't really that hard to see that the man had issues with his supposedly incredibly younger classmate at business school, being rivals and all, and the fact that he barely even got to compete in a contests where she won probably only annoyed him even more.

So when all of the sudden the Bellas – and Jesse – were all too busy to help Beca, she found the perfect accomplice in Thane.

If only the man would actually stop speaking in circles and riddles and puzzles and what-nots.

Beca sent an email to him and for whatever reason – she later found out he has a business deal with her company and he was being extra careful to make sure it doesn't go wrong – Thane contacted her through a secured portal of sort and was using his stupid codename, the different anagram of his name from the one she's heard during the gala, to communicate with Beca.

Something about making sure that no cyber surveillance of sort was being conducted because she doesn't really trust good ol' Thane.

Which totally makes sense considering Thane was helping Beca.

So Thane pretty much avoided mentioning any names lest they send some red flags. But he did answer basic questions with answers that were vague but as best as he could give.

Parents? Mother unknown, dad thinks of himself as Casanova, potential step-moms all scared away by a very precocious little girl.

Grandparents? Loving but snobbish.

Age? Twenty-two.

Any particular interests? Collecting first edition books. Fencing. Judo. Aikido. A Virtuoso. Virtuoso? Plays the piano and the violin.

If anything some of the answers screamed Adrianne.

Though the violin thing was definitely a new info.

As for the package? It was pretty much useless to an extent.

Thane sent a list of anagrams for each member of their secret society with written instruction that there were three each for the twenty-five or so members, a group picture – but it was during Halloween and everyone was wearing masks and costumes – a burned disc of a recording at some recital, and a USB drive.

Beca had no patience to unscramble the name from the anagrams - too many letters and probabilities for her liking. Besides, the piece of paper didn't exactly state the actual name of the members and the anagrams of each member's name was scattered in some sort of pattern.

Again, the picture was useless since everyone was wearing masks. There was a young girl in the picture though in the middle of all the college kids dressed as some sort of phantom, so there was that.

And the CD? It was a recital. And it could have been useful if it was a piano recital because Beca knew how Adrianne played every key with the piano that just hearing it would undoubtedly prove her suspicions.

But no. It was a violin recital. So that didn't help.

The USB drive? Beca found it to be encrypted. And Beca had just delivered it to Bash who said that trying to decrypt the thing would take days. If Bash could only be successful though, the USB would hold the answer to everything. Because it contains a video showing a young Adrianne Sinclair playing masterfully in a piano recital.

But Beca didn't know that. The only thing she knew for sure was the level of paranoia that Thane Lancaster had.

Only frustrating her some more because there is a possibility that Chloe would be going out on a date with her younger half-sister and she doesn't know which idea she's more against.

And somehow she had to survive a few more days of this.

Not having much else to do for the day, Beca thought of surprising Chloe at the school after work.

A nice gesture in exchange for the other night.

Because the other night was clarity.

The other night was perfect.

Because it was just her and Chloe.

And so, there she was, leaning on the door of her car.

Smiling like an idiot 'cause she just heard the voice of the one thing that never ceases to amaze her in her life. The one thing that would be a constant, the source of clarity, peace, and love.

"Hey Becs, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"Just couldn't keep away from you." was her simple reply, making Chloe smile.

Forgetting everything else at the moment.

Because right then spending time with Chloe was more important.

She'll just have to figure out a way to make it through the rest of the week before Chloe's date.

Tonight was just a nice spontaneous evening of being together.

Catching a movie, having dinner with each other.

So maybe Beca didn't win that stupid date.

But then again she's the one who'll always be having date nights with Chloe.

And Beca couldn't help but smile as the night went on.

It was like spending most of her time away with Chloe was the most maddening experience she's ever gone through.

And she's never been aware of it before.

Not until then.

Not until she had a brief moment of realizing what she had just lost – even though she never really lost Chloe and it was just a game.

And for a while she remembers that strange dream she had about a year and a half ago.

About Chloe slipping away from her grasps, the waves of life crashing upon them as they drift away from the currents that were breaking them apart.

And Beca understood.

We have no control over life. And things can happen to drastically change it that sometimes we don't truly understand the beauty of what we have until it's gone.

Lost forever.

And so it wasn't about the grandest of gestures.

The biggest surprises – although every now and then that isn't too bad either.

It was always about the littlest of things.

Those tiny moments that are forever fleeting.

They carry the most weight.

She also realized one other thing as Chloe interlaced their fingers together, walking back to the car. She was saying something about how beautiful the night was and how serene it is.

Beca realized how in some sense Chloe was like the night before them, with the moon and the stars and the rhythmic lull of the waves that took away with it all of life's uncertainties.

She realized Chloe was her clarity.

Maybe a little bit of her sanity when the redhead wasn't being the one causing her to lose all commonsense.

In any case, all they've been going through, it's only giving Beca a better appreciation of what she's had all along.

Even when they were apart.

Even when she didn't know Chloe.

It was then that Beca realized, that when she woke up that one day with the thought that she's in love with Chloe, that it wasn't an 'Oh my God! I'm in love with her!' moment.

It was an 'Oh my God! I've always been in love with you!' moment.

The knowing and the feeling that even when they didn't know each other, they haven't met that first time, she's always been in love with her.

"What?" Chloe asked as they walked on the beach strip.

How they ended there, Beca totally forgot.

Beca hummed in response and Chloe asked again. "You're staring Mitchell."

"Well, I can't help it." Beca simply said trying to avoid being incredibly cheesy.

Everything was going to be fine, Beca thought.

And form the way Chloe looked at her, so clearly full of love, she knew that she was driving herself insane for no good reason at all.

As for Adrianne?

If it is her, then she just has to trust that Chloe knew what she's doing. She did call her a friend. If it is her, then there must be a reason for all of this, but only time would tell.

And if it isn't, then she'll just have to make an effort this time. She's lost Chloe in some sense during their time apart, she's lost her friends too – even now with all of them being all sneaky and dodging her, as much as Beca would hate to admit it, she misses the Bellas as well – so Beca would just have to fight it.

For all of it.

Make each moment count.

Because everything can very easily slip away, especially things we sometimes take for granted. She sees that now.

So maybe she can make it through the week after all.

As long as Chloe's there - a reminder of everything that truly mattered.

Because Chloe's her greatest gift of all.

And for as long as Chloe's there, she knew.

Everything will be alright.


	21. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update... my only reason is... well... Star Wars...
> 
> Anyways, this is Beca's chapter and as the title implies… ;)
> 
> This, however, will be mainly focused on Beca and Chloe and some more Bechloe moments before important things happen.

"Don't go on the date." Beca said simply that Saturday morning, sitting on their bed looking at Chloe with pleading eyes.

"You know I have to Becs. The bid only goes to charity if we go on the thing." Chloe said as she got up.

"Maybe you can convince what's her name to just switch with me? Or you switch with some other girl? Or you know, pull some strings and not have to go on the date or anything but the money still goes to the good cause?"

"That's not how it works Beca." Chloe said, sitting down next to Beca and giving her a quick kiss on the cheeks. "I thought I've gotten you to mellow out about this already. What's gotten you so tense again?"

Beca sat silently for a minute and thought about it.

First, the thought of an upcoming event days away versus the thought of said inevitable upcoming event happening mere hours away were totally two different things.

Because with the mere hours away, it makes everything feel so real.

And all the nervousness and feelings - good or bad - come crashing back to you in a rather particularly strong wave that throws you completely off balance.

Second, the evidence of how romantic the date could go and what could possibly lead after.

And to that Beca had to make a face.

The memory still to fresh on her mind, forever burned in the retinas of her eyes.

Okay, maybe she was exaggerating the 'forever' part.

But it was still very recent to not let it affect her. After all, it only happened a few days ago.

"Well, when Stace and Aubrey got back from their incredibly romantic date… well… let's just say I know what Aubrey felt when she almost walked in on us once. Worse is that I walked in on them in the elevator."

Chloe laughed a little. "I know, you told me that. But there is a difference Becs, you do know that right? Those two are together, I belong only to you. Body, heart, mind, and soul, and you know that. Now do you want a back rub or something, get you to mellow out a little?" she said rather flirtatious.

Yeah, see that was going to be a problem.

Beca hated the fact that Chloe's going to be all nice and friendly with her 'friend' in an incredibly romantic date – or so she's heard.

And no one in their right mind can ever resist falling for Chloe's heartwarming smile.

Her musical laugh.

Those charming eyes.

Making Beca even more irritable at the fact that she stupidly lost.

Of all the times to get distracted, it had to be that time.

It wasn't the losing that sucked.

That much, Beca could somehow deal with.

It's losing the date with Chloe that's gotten her so annoyed.

It's failing to defend Chloe.

That and she just couldn't take the thought of the girl who may or may not be Adrianne taking Chloe on said date would make a move on her.

Just, no.

It felt so so wrong.

Chloe nudged Beca again, repeating the offer with a mischievous smile.

"Chlo, we know that your back rubs usually end in…" Beca started to say before an idea popped into her head.

Desperate? Yes.

But brilliant enough.

"…on second thought yes, I would like a back rub. The whole day through maybe." she said with a smirk.

But to no avail.

Chloe chuckled. "Not falling for your cunning plan, Mitchell." she said as she stood up again this time with a purpose to start the day.

"I should've been the one going with you on that date!" Beca grumbled just as Chloe walked out their room to prepare some breakfast.

Yeah, the whole day was going to suck.

And once again Beca thought if she'd only successfully proposed the first time…

…yeah, the thoughts weren't helping either.

And her research, promising at the start, only ended up being fruitless.

Bash had no luck with the USB and Lilly couldn't be reached.

Thane Lancaster also dropped all help.

So that was just that.

She was already looking forward to spending the most of the night alone in her apartment driving herself insane until Chloe gets back.

Because for whatever reason the Bellas were seemingly abandoning her ship.

Totally leaving her all alone with this.

And Jesse was being vague about things.

But of course Beca doesn't know that that wasn't actually the case.

"How will you two meet up anyways?" Beca asked during breakfast.

"She's picking me up here." was Chloe's simple reply.

"Perfect." Beca deadpanned.

Just perfect.

She'll have to witness the whole painstaking ordeal.

Or maybe it is perfect?

She could tail their car to the date…

…and make sure nothing else happens.

Beca trusts Chloe.

That's not even a question.

It's tall, charming, and rich she wasn't so sure about.

Chloe spent most of the day getting ready, alternating between teasing Beca and reassuring her.

And Beca spent most of the day trying to sabotage Chloe's routine of prepping up for a date.

Such as turning the tables around and hijacking Chloe in the shower.

It was her fault anyways, she made it so tempting.

After all, Chloe just had to be singing 'Titanium'.

The shower thing might've stalled Chloe for an hour and a half – that depends on whether or not she was anticipating Beca's attempts to stall her in the first place – but she was back on track like she was on a mission to go on that stupid date.

And Beca could tell Chloe was steadily getting nervous.

Which might have annoyed Beca a little, because why on earth would Chloe be nervous?

But she figured Chloe was just trying to settle her nerves, not knowing what to expect for the rest of the night.

And so Beca tried get Chloe forget about choosing an outfit and getting ready all over again.

But Chloe was definitely expecting it this time.

If anything, Beca could tell how good Chloe really is with people.

She was the greatest friend she could ever have. How she handles Aubrey is quite astounding too, especially when she was being unbearable.

All of her students loved her too.

And for the first time Beca couldn't help but think how amazing Chloe would be as a mom.

That's how Beca found herself falling in love with Chloe all over again for quite possibly the thousandth time.

As she was leaning by their doorway, watching as Chloe got ready.

Because if there's anything Beca could ever get tired of, it was watching Chloe in whatever it was that she was doing.

"Why on earth are you smirking at me know?" Chloe asked, looking at her girlfriend through the mirror of her dresser.

And Beca shrugged.

She had no words to say.

No cunning plan to distract her either.

Because Chloe was just too breathtakingly gorgeous at that moment.

But then the doorbell rang.

And the reality that Beca had to ensure watching Chloe leave on a date with someone else for charity came crashing back.

"Stay with me." Beca said, almost pleading.

"Beca, don't be ridiculous. I'm not leaving you." Chloe said. "If anything, I'll be coming home with you."

"With?" Beca asked suspiciously.

"I meant coming home to you." Chloe then said.

"Yeah, but you have to be home by 10 pm."

"You're giving me a curfew?" Chloe asked highly amused.

"Let's not drive me anymore insane than I already am." Beca replied.

But then she realized that if she was planning to tail them that she had to be back at home earlier than they would.

So she added, "I'll try to see what the Bellas are really up to, or Jess, so I don't completely go insane."

And Chloe chuckled.

Then the doorbell rang again.

"You should let her in Becs. I'll be done in a few."

Beca grunted. "Fine. But promise me you won't have fun."

And Chloe simply giggled.

A few days ago, Beca thought she was going to be all right.

And here she was trying to fight off the final wave of whatever madness - a little thing called jealousy - was taking over here.

This was going to be a long night.


	22. Make it to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, no Beca isn't that oblivious. But it's just too good to be true that's why she hasn't jumped to the conclusion that it's actually Adrianne. It's like what we essentially do in our work (what I actually do, the more 'perfect' the results you get, the more skeptical you are that what you are doing actually worked). So it hasn't hit home yet. But she can sense the familiarity a whole lot stronger than her friends noting their similarities (she's suspicious but she has no clue what Adri's motivations are if it is her, you know, so that's why she's still not a hundred percent going for it).
> 
> And it's also the return of the ring? Maybe?

"Um, hey." Adrianne said simply as Beca glared at her since she let her up and answered the door.

She was dressed simply. Leather white jacket, black dress shirt.

No make-up, which made her look even younger than she was.

Jeans.

Sneakers.

Even the smile felt simple.

Humble.

None of that slick confidence she put on display during the riff-off.

And all Beca could do was grumble as she glared, giving her the stare down, trying to let her know that she better not mess with Chloe.

But she was only met with a light laughter from Adrianne, hands in her pockets. As she walked around the living room.

She didn't even ask if Chloe was ready.

She was just pleasantly looking around.

"Nice place. It's warm and cozy." Adrianne said.

"Yeah, well thanks. Although I bet it doesn't beat whatever mansion you live in. By the way, care to tell me your real name?" Beca said, getting straight to the point.

But Adrianne simply chuckled. "No, I like your pace better." she said, ignoring Beca's other question. "My place is huge but it's mostly cold and empty."

"So, did you get here in a limo or something?" Beca asked.

She wasn't really good in small talk.

And Adrianne was clearly doing her best to deflect anything about her.

But she still wanted to distract Adrianne a little, maybe stop her from moving from corner to corner of the living room.

"Hmm. No, I drove." Adrianne replied absent-mindedly flashing her keys as proof as she studied every nook and cranny of the living room, from whatever little trinket to some framed photos on display.

And of course, based on the insignia on the key, Adrianne had to be driving a Ferrari.

Sure enough, Beca took a quick glance out the window and noticed the shiny red sports car slowly gathering admirers.

Adrianne finally stopped moving in front of the fireplace, her eyes set on an empty space of the corner of the flat near the windows.

It was the space that was once upon a time occupied by Aubrey's favorite armchair.

Adrianne looked thoughtful for a good five minutes, Beca never taking her eyes off of Adrianne.

Because there was just something about her.

Could it truly be possible that the girl in front of her was her sister?

Beca still didn't know her name.

And she clearly didn't want to give it out.

But Beca just wants to know the truth.

And get this over with.

Rip off the band-aid.

After a few more minutes of silence, Beca took a deep breath and sighed.

As much as Beca hated to think of it, what on earth was taking Chloe so long?

The longer the time she was spending alone with the girl in front of her, the more Beca's thoughts were tangling themselves in her head.

Too many thoughts.

So much noise.

And she just wants some answers.

"You should get a piano, it'll look nice there." Adrianne then commented snapping Beca's attention back to reality.

"A piano?" Beca asked back a little at a loss.

Of all the things, a piano?

"Yeah." Adrianne replied.

And Beca simply squinted her eyes, as if that would make Adrianne appear any clearer.

But it was more on disbelief.

What a totally random thing to say.

Or is it?

"You still play, right?" Adrianne then threw back.

"Yeah. Wait did Chloe tell you that?" Beca asked.

Totally missing the 'still' giveaway.

Adrianne simply smiled again and shook her head.

Great. Beca thought dryly.

Because then they were back to awkward silence.

And the observing.

And the staring.

And Beca could feel that there was definitely something.

Like words being left unsaid.

Like some sort of longing, but from a different kind from what she feels for Chloe.

And she wanted to, so much, just to ask the young girl in front of her the most seemingly absurd yet totally straightforward question.

'Are you Adrianne?'

But she couldn't find the strength to ask that.

Because what if she was wrong?

"Nice picture." she then heard Adrianne say as she picked the frame up.

"Put it back down." Beca immediately said.

It was her favorite picture of her and Chloe, something taken during her junior year at Barden.

Mostly because anyone who saw it thought that they were already dating.

And as she placed the photo back from where it set she noticed that the girl in front of her was wearing a watch on her right hand.

"You're left handed?" Beca asked as she tried to rack her brains on whether or not Adrianne was left-handed.

"No, what made you ask?"

"You're wearing your watch on your right wrist. Watches are usually worn on the left, except for some left-handed people I know wear their watch on the right, like Alaric von Albrecht."

"Oh, no, I just normally wear it on my right." Adrianne answered. "I'm ambidextrous."

"You're what?"

"I use both my left hand and right hand equally well. It was quite a happy discovery actually." Adrianne replied.

What Beca doesn't know was Adrianne was about to launch into a story about how she discovered she was ambidextrous during an accident when she was younger.

But before Adrianne could even say anything, Beca excused herself to go check on Chloe.

And she may or may have not sent a text to her chattiest neighbors about the incredibly gorgeous car that might belong to a famous celebrity outside their building, thanking the stars above that she listened to Chloe when the redhead insisted to her to be social with her neighbors on some level in case of emergencies.

That should give her enough time if she decides to follow them nevertheless.

She didn't give up on the other thought of convincing Chloe to cancel or something either.

Maybe shoot her one last plea of 'don't go'.

So Beca gave it a go.

Channeling her inner LL Cool J as she sang 'Baby don't go' similar to 'All I Have'.

And Chloe laughed a little as she turned around to meet Beca, standing by the door.

Completely dazed with how perfect Chloe looked.

It was just so unfair!

And yet no matter how much Beca wanted to scream it from the top of her lungs she couldn't.

She was too mesmerized.

"I was going to say something about the singing – because I have apparently reduced badass DJ, Beca Mitchell, to begging and pleading – but then you go and look at me like that." Chloe say a little overwhelmed.

And Beca chuckled. She can somehow sense the redhead being nervous and trying to be flirty.

But mostly just emotional about something.

Chloe walked towards Beca, only having finished getting ready and gingerly placed a kiss on the DJ's cheeks.

It was like Beca was so fragile, like she could break at any moment. And in truth that was what Beca felt.

But not in a bad way.

Not in a 'I'm-gonna-try-not-to-hurt-you-way' from Chloe.

It was more on the 'I'm-afraid-I'll-wake-up-and-you're-not-real' kind of way.

That simple act made Beca feel just how much she meant to Chloe.

One thought that flashed in Beca's head was how much the situation was reversed.

She should be more nervous than Chloe – not that she wasn't still driving herself insane at the moment.

But it was just so overwhelming.

And Beca could feel an anticipation forming.

Like something inevitable was coming.

Something good.

She didn't know what.

They were probably simply standing there getting lost in each other's eyes as if it was the first time they met and they've just found that missing part of them.

Like they've just discovered love all over again that Beca couldn't help but smile.

And Chloe smiled too. "I have to go" Chloe whispered.

It was as if she didn't want to disturb that silent and intimate moment that had snuck up on them.

But they have to move forward right?

Onwards to the completion of plans and dreams with such sweet promises awaiting them.

"I'll see you soon." Chloe then added knowingly.

And Beca simply nodded.

Still utterly speechless.

Beca walked closely behind Chloe as she walked out into the living room where they found Adrianne leaning by the window. She smiled as she saw Chloe.

That was it, just a smile.

And a part of Beca was a little relieved that she wasn't all awestruck that Chloe was looking like some sort of redheaded goddess at the moment.

While a part of her was partly insulted, because hello, Chloe!?

But then Beca settled for the relieved part.

Because then it would seem that Adrianne was immune to Chloe's effect on the normal folk.

So no 'swooping in' worries there.

"Ready?" Adrianne asked.

"Yeah." Chloe murmured.

Beca didn't exactly know what to feel seeing Chloe go.

She did know for sure that as soon as the door shut she ran towards where her own keys were, quickly glanced at the window to make sure that Adrianne's car was still outside as she tried to convince the crowd to let them through, and rushed to get her own favorite jacket.

And Beca couldn't help but be smug about how her rather spontaneously formulated plan to work.

It was a mere gamble that paid off.

And Beca was about to head to the door when she saw it.

The frame of her favorite photo with Chloe facing placed down.

She ran quickly to prop it back up – the nerve of…

…but Beca never finished that thought.

Because she saw the same black velvety pouch that contained the ring she lost right under it.

Beca's hands shakily reached out to it, she wanted to know if it was real.

And sure enough it was.

Prompting Beca took a deep breath to steady herself.

Because that means the girl who won the date with Chloe was the same one who found the ring inside…

…or not inside the pouch, as Beca found out upon opening it.

There was a note though. And Beca's usually nimble fingers clumsily opened the folded piece of paper.

_Come and get it ;) – A.S._

With an address written below.

And with that Beca was out flying their apartment door.

All she could think of was running along the lines of 'No freakin' way!'

First was that the ring was with Chloe's date at that moment, that precious family heirloom that she had once upon a time lost.

Second was that the letter was signed with the initials 'A. S.'

The allusion to the piano, that final song Adrianne won the stupid game with, the anagram Beca should have decoded, everything… it pointed to Adrianne Sinclair.

And all that was left was why?

Third, was of course on Chloe.

Did she know it was Adrianne?

But she said they met when her car broke down, before she even told Chloe about her half-sister?

Was it coincidence? Fate?

That Adrianne met Chloe the moment Aubrey made it known to her that she knew about the young girl and that she should tell Chloe.

That she was the one who found the ring.

That she won the date with Chloe.

If so, does Chloe know about the ring and when it was lost – AKA the failed proposal attempt?

And most importantly, what on earth are they up to with all of this elaborate ruse?

One thing for sure Beca was just about to get to the bottom of things.


	23. Love's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of this chapter is Chloe's. The next half is Beca's.
> 
> The title of the chapter is based on Liszt's Liebestraum No. 3.
> 
> The actual thing goes down in the next chapter, I was planning to post it tonight too but I'm still too distracted… Steve Harvey just made the biggest boo boo (and incredibly unfortunately awkward moment) on TV ever… if you know what I mean… and we're still talking about it at home… there may or may not be a whole lot of screaming involved as well as disappointments at the whole awkwardness of the moment…

Was Chloe nervous as hell?

Yes.

But after arriving at their destination, it looked like Adrianne was far more nervous than she was, immediately heading to the bar for a glass of scotch, looking as pale as a ghost and uncontrollably shaking.

Or maybe that was because Chloe asked her if she could drive her car on the way to displace some nervous energy? That was Chloe's best guess.

Mostly because Adrianne looked like she was fearing for her life a good few minutes ago.

They were in some little private restaurant just outside the city. As a matter of fact, the outside seating gave a great view of the city of angels. It was the perfect view. There were even a few stars shining out in the clear night. The whole place was closed down, as a request from Adrianne, and so the Bellas with Sara and Adrianne were the only ones there, along with a few servers, and of course the bartender.

Because you know, proposal night and engagement party all rolled into one.

Phase two of the plan was of course for Chloe to propose.

And since Beca was also planning to do the same…

…essentially the date was a set-up for the two of them to propose to each other.

Making use of the fact the Beca lost – Plan A was for the Bellas to convince Beca to propose today and have them magically find the ring she misplaced, but that went down the drain when Adrianne won – and the fact that Beca was getting a little irrational with being all jealousy of her sister, they would lure her to the place by leaving the pouch with a note. Adrianne still had the ring – although she was still refusing to let Chloe see it.

The Bellas were of course there to pull off the same stunt as they did back at the theme park.

And to help set-up.

If Plan A had gone through, Adrianne was planning to let Beca know days before the date, but that also didn't happen. Adrianne thought the allure of mystery would definitely get Beca to come and follow suit.

So Plan B had her telling her afterwards. Or something like that.

Adrianne was thinking of just winging it, wanting to focus on the moment that must not be lost twice.

Chloe couldn't help but note that Adrianne was a little disappointed though.

From what Adrianne would fondly tell her whenever they had time to talk about Beca, they used to play a lot when she was younger. Similar games where Adrianne would set out puzzles for her older sister to figure out, trying to get her attention in the first place. But Beca didn't seem to figure it out from all the clues she's been dropping.

And Chloe had to find that amusing.

They were both childish sometimes.

There were fail-safes in position too, of course.

Adrianne convinced Jesse to follow Beca closely, keep an eye on her to make sure that she does follow suit. If Beca doesn't leave the apartment, Jesse was instructed to get her out to where they were whatever way he knew how.

The last back up was Nate.

And Nate was mostly just there to make sure nothing bad happens.

That's why when Chloe walked over to Adrianne by the bar, the Bellas going over their routine outside, she was in a little bit of distress when she realized that Adri was talking to Jesse about Nate and Beca.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked as soon as Adrianne finished talking to Nate over the phone.

"Don't worry about it." Adrianne quickly replied, looking a little exasperated. "Why don't you go head out and join the Bellas. They should be here soon."

"They?"

"Yeah, Nate's got Beca. So no worries."

"Adrianne…" Chloe started to say trying to sound as calm as possible. "What happened?"

But Adrianne only smiled sheepishly as she dismissed the question. "Don't worry about it Chloe. You have more important things to focus on." she said before turning around and heading out to the entrance.

Chloe could tell there was something, but if it was something grave or important or both she knew she could trust Adrianne to tell her about it.

And so Chloe took a deep breath to calm herself down before joining her friends. She couldn't help but admire the gorgeous setting, the touch of romance and elegance and the intimacy of the scene before her with all her friends.

She couldn't help but think back on the moments that had passed her by.

That first meeting with Beca, that first moment when her heart skipped a beat thanks to the alt-girl in the quad.

The first time she heard her sing, the voice that had captivated her so.

Every look, every touch, and every moment she shared with the DJ who was slowly warming up to her.

She remembers when she first realized she was in love with Beca.

And then facing the agony of thinking she didn't love her the same way by choosing Jesse.

She remembers keeping the hope alive with all those moments they had, the ones she secretly cherished because it made her think that maybe there was hope. That Beca made a mistake – conscious or not. That maybe, just maybe, she loved her too.

Then her thoughts travelled back to that night during Worlds, the moment she had been building up to as she tried to find the voice and the courage to tell Beca just how she felt.

Because she figured, not being honest and vocal and clear about how she felt for her was what got her in the predicament she was in the whole of four years she had then known Beca for.

And then she remembers unknowingly letting Beca slip away for a second time.

Chloe settled to where she was supposed to wait for Beca, her eyes on the few twinkling stars in the sky as she took a deep breath.

She couldn't help but think of the even more crushing and agonizing pain of losing Beca after her accident.

And it was like a knife had been thrust and twisted in her heart when she heard the voicemail that Beca left, telling her all that Chloe wanted to hear.

That she did, in fact, loved her too.

Only for her to be gone forever, or so Chloe thought.

She remembers feeling her heart beat again after finding out Beca was alive after all this time.

The bittersweet feeling of knowing she was alive but with no memory, that maybe she could still love Chloe despite being with someone else.

And that moment when it was made clear to her that memory or no memory, she was Beca's always.

That she will always love her too.

And Chloe smiled as she took in a deep breath.

They most certainly have been through a lot.

All of it leading up to this moment, this night.

Did she know this is where they would always find themselves to be?

Did Chloe think no matter what this is what was meant to happen?

Some part of her did.

Yep, deep down in her heart of hearts she did.

At least she hoped and wished for it to be the case.

This was definitely going to be a long night, that much, Chloe knew for sure.

But she was already looking forward to it.

* * *

So Beca may have been shaking in her seat for a good five minutes thanking the stars above that whatever guiding force actually existed was watching over her constantly.

Her second thought was that maybe she was a cat in her former life.

Mostly because of the nine lives thing.

There was some rapid tapping from her car window before Beca finally registered the noise, only to look up that it was Jesse panicking and everything to try and get her out of her car.

Minutes earlier, Beca left their apartment in a rush, the red sports car gone. But it didn't matter, she had the address and had it set on her phones GPS.

A few blocks down though, some two idiots decided to speed and take her car over, they seem to be in some sort of illegal drag race. Beca swerved just in time but her tire blew out.

And she nearly hit the fire hydrant near the end of the block she was on.

She was okay.

She wasn't hurt.

She was just completely shaken.

Because what if she had nearly died again?

Or what if she died for real?

Okay, so maybe she at least spent the last week trying to make up from missed moments with her girlfriend because despite spending the whole year trying to make up to her about missing and almost dying and all, real life kicked in, disillusionments of grand gestures that limited actual time spent together became her priority, and a whole lot of other things too.

Yep, she's definitely done wasting time.

Lest she tempts Fate again.

She was also partially wondering what on earth Jesse was doing tapping on her car window.

"Jess! What on…?" Beca started to say before Jesse hugged her tightly spewing out a few unintelligible ramblings.

Then, as if right on cue, a black Rolls Royce pulls up, with a tall blond man stepping out and quickly rushing towards Beca's car. "Is everything alright Ms. Mitchell?"

"Yes, and hang on, how do you know me?" Beca said before completely shaking Jesse off.

"I'm here to ensure you get to your destination." Nate answered as relief washed over his features. "And good thing I was here. Do you wish to seek medical assessment before going on forward? The hospital Dr. von Albrecht works in is on our way. Please." Nate said, ushering Beca to get into the car, opening the door for her.

"But…" Beca started to say, trying to reason that she shouldn't leave the scene of the accident just yet. But then Bash showed up and then Jesse just nodded acknowledging they've got it.

The next couple of minutes or so was all but confusing. There was a quick drop by the hospital, Alex who was about to leave did a quick routine check-up on Beca to make sure she was okay. Nate was insisting on MRI's and CT-scans and X-rays, but Alex assured him Beca was fine.

Then they were back on the road.

Beca sat silently at the back seat for a while. Trying to figure out what was going on and trying to regain her senses before finally speaking up. "For someone I don't know, you sure care a lot about me."

"My young miss would be incredibly upset if something were to happen to you, Ms. Mitchell. The last time she believed you were dead, it took a year and endless late night concertos before she seemed to have snapped back to her senses and resumed her usual routines."

Beca nodded, looking thoughtful for a minute or so before speaking up again. "So, you… um… what is your name anyways?"

"Nathaniel Hoffman. My brother runs the bookstore you visited before."

"Ah, heard about that then. Okay then Nate, mind if I call you Nate?" Beca commented and when Nate simply shook his head and chuckled, Beca went on. "This 'young miss' of yours, she doesn't happen to be a certain precocious little girl who's the heir to a multi-million fortune is she?"

"It's actually a multi-billion fortune Ms. Mitchell. And yes, I was pertaining to Ms. Sinclair. Your half-sister."

"And apparently you're in on it too then." Beca commented, sounding a little nervous. "I don't understand why she didn't just tell me."

"Why didn't you ever reach out to Ms. Sinclair?" Nate then threw back. "Given, her family was a little over the top with the protection thing, but I assume if you had tried to send a message to her, it would have been eventually received. The same goes to Ms. Sinclair, although there were also various pressures on her."

"Is this your way of telling me my sister has the same excuse as I do? I didn't reach out because I was afraid she hated me and when I found out from our mother she didn't, well, I wasn't sure about what to say. Are you telling me that it's that same thing? Or remotely something close to that?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Nate said and Beca noticed the car slowing down as they pulled into the driveway of a restaurant that sort of looked like a grand looking house.

And Adrianne was anxiously standing just by the entrance.

Nate got off before Beca could even move and opened the door for her. Beca walked the short distance to where Adrianne stood, looking all nervous as she smiled. "Hey." Beca heard her say.

"Hey yourself." Beca then replied with her signature smirk.

Adrianne felt for her pockets before grabbing Beca's right wrist and placing the ring in the palm of her hands. The missing engagement ring Beca thought she'd never see again. "I'm glad you're okay. I believe you might need this."

"Uh, thanks." Beca replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go on." Adrianne said as she proceeded to walk towards Nate.

But Beca was quick to grab her by the arm and pull her in a hug. "You're an idiot, you know that. You could have had just said."

Adrianne chuckled, returning the favor and giving Beca a warm embrace. "Yeah, well you're the bigger idiot. Sure a lot of time has passed, but you didn't even recognize me." she said. Her confident voice sounding all shaky.

"For the record, I just want to say I did. I was just a little unsure. Too good to be true, you know. Also, you've grown."

And Adrianne laughed. "Yeah, well, I can't really give you much of a reason for that."

"Still think you should have told me straight."

"And what? Miss out on the old fun we used to have? Besides, you made me believe you were dead for an extra year. You should have reached out too, you know."

"But what would have I said? And I didn't know you knew about me dying. Didn't think you'd care."

"Beca, you're my sister, my family. I'll always care. And you know, for the record too, for all my genius, I guess I didn't exactly know what to say either. I thought if I tried to let you figure things out on your own like a game or a puzzle, then you'd realize on your own and everything will just flow naturally. But enough about that, you've been making a certain redhead wait for far too long. So how about you go get the girl?" Adrianne replied with a smirk.

Which Beca returned as she finally released her sister. "And you?"

"I'll be here. We can catch up later." Adrianne said.

And Beca nodded.

Feeling more complete than ever.

Being more thankful for living than ever.

It was time to face the inevitable.

Time to face the music.

Funny how things turn out to be.

What Adrianne said was true, and it was echoing in the back of Beca's head as she slowly made her way to the back of the restaurant.

Thousands of candles were lit inside, arranged to guide Beca to where she should head.

And with every step of the way Beca's thoughts couldn't help but travel back and revisit old memories.

Very precious memories she had very nearly lost forever.

Making her understand just how important memories were.

Especially the ones you can't capture on film – as they tend to be the most precious.

Her mind raced back to when she first met Chloe at the quad.

The first time their eyes met, the first time she smiled at her, and made her feel butterflies in the stomach.

The time she jumped into Beca's shower.

And the struggle on acting 'chivalrous' despite eventually failing.

That and the struggle Beca didn't understand at all the first time the fluttering took over.

She remembered all the stolen glances during rehearsals, those lingering touches whenever she may or may not purposefully mess up the choreography so that Chloe would have to pay extra attention into teaching her the simplest of steps.

And the endless fluttering that took over her.

That she tried to bury, tried to run away from because she started to realize that her wall were crumbling under Chloe's gaze, her touch, the very sound of her voice.

That she tried to pretend didn't exist when she ran to Jesse instead.

Boy did she really make a mess of things then.

Especially when she slowly understood that what she felt for Chloe, she could never run away from. Never bury. Because it will never go away.

Even more so when she finally worked up the courage to tell her just that.

Only to be presumed dead, taken away from her loved ones, without even knowing fully well what she had truly lost.

But then again, even with no memory, her feeling for Chloe never went away.

So yeah Adrianne was right.

Beca had kept her waiting for four whole years just for the DJ to fully embrace what she felt for her.

Then she kept her waiting for five more years just to be with her.

Beca thought she's had Chloe waiting long enough.

Beca closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she saw the candles continue on to lead her outside, curving to the right to where she strongly believed Chloe was waiting.

So that's why she stopped frozen at the door.

She needed the moment to gather herself, because she knew for sure that this was it.

And maybe because she couldn't help but be overwhelmed by her emotions at the moment.

Yep, this was it.

The inevitable.

And Beca smiled as she made her way out the door.

On her way to Chloe.

Because she knew, deep down Beca definitely knew.

No matter how the cards where dealt.

The outcome was meant to be the same.

Resistance was indeed futile.

And no obstacle ever stood a chance against them.

If anything, that was the one thing Beca was certain of.

No matter what happens, in the end, it was always her and Chloe.


	24. Falling into Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since everyone's already there, might as well party, right?
> 
> I just happen to chance upon the song featured in this chapter (it's called 'Spend My Life With You' by Eric Benét ft. Tamia) a few weeks ago and thought it would be perfect for this chapter (Oh sweet serendipity! This is actually one of my cousin's fave songs but I haven't heard it in ages).
> 
> BTW, Adrianne knows Beca blamed herself for the accident. I didn't get into that – mostly because I was trying to avoid reiterating things over and over again. They will talk about it but I might just mention that in passing. I kind of wanted to focus on Beca and Chloe for a moment. And yeah, this is in Beca's perspective.
> 
> I'll upload the last chapter tonight and then pick up with 'Wish Again' tomorrow.
> 
> I do appreciate all the comments and reviews! I try to reply as much as I can… just a bit busy and a whole lot burned out but I'm sure to pick up the slack in writing after a good rest. :) Seriously though, thanks for all the support so far!

It started the moment Beca stepped outside the door, slowly following the carefully laid out path for her to get to Chloe.

But of course it did.

The Bellas were well in position and it started with Aubrey. In some sense it was perfect, because Aubrey was there with Chloe when they first met. Lilly and Flo were backing her up.

_I never knew such a day could come_   
_And I never knew such a love, could be inside of one_   
_I never knew what my life was for_   
_But now that you're here I know for sure_

Stacie took over, and Beca could tell her friends were a little teary-eyed. Chloe was just standing at the end of the pathway smiling. Right behind her was the most stunning view of LA she has ever seen, and yet that paled in comparison to how stunning Chloe looked that night.

_I never knew till I looked in your eyes_   
_I was incomplete till the day you walked into my life_   
_And I never knew that my heart could feel_   
_So precious and pure, one love so real_

Ashley and Jessica soon joined Stacie and Aubrey for the chorus. The rest of the Bellas steadily providing back up.

_Can I just see you every morning when I open my eyes?_   
_Can I just feel your heart beating beside me every night?_   
_Can we just feel this way together till the end of all time?_   
_Can I just spend my life with you?_

The Bellas give way for Emily just in time for Beca to reach Chloe. The redhead reaches out one of her hands and takes Beca's in them. Beca quirks her eyebrow as if to ask Chloe a silent question, but Chloe simply just shrugs.

_Now baby the days and the weeks_   
_And the years will roll by_   
_But nothing will change the love inside_   
_Of you and I_

Cynthia Rose takes over and all Beca could do was stare in Chloe's eyes and got lost in them.

It was perfect really.

The song pretty much captured anything else they would have probably messed up trying to say perfectly.

_And baby I'll never find any words_   
_That could explain_   
_Just how much my heart my life_   
_My soul you've changed_

The Bellas all join in the chorus once again. Beca looks around to see her friends getting all emotional. She saw Adrianne leaning by the door post that led inside the restaurant, with her was some other girl placing her head on her shoulder as she leaned into her sister. They looked perfectly content watching the scene before them unfold.

_Can you run to these open arms when no one else understands?_   
_Can we tell God and the whole world_   
_I'm your woman, and you're my man?_   
_Can't you just feel how much I love you_   
_With one touch of my hand, can I just spend my life with you?_

Beca turns her attention back to Chloe. Yeah, the redhead and her sister definitely were the masterminds for this. She was about to say something when Amy started her solo and she and Chloe couldn't help but laugh a little.

The Australian getting all emotional at the moment was just too much to handle if not at all entirely endearing as she was backed up by Flo.

_No touch has ever felt so wonderful_   
_(You are incredible)_   
_And a deeper love I've never known_   
_(I'll never let you go)_   
_I swear this love is true_   
_(Now and forever to you to you)_

The Bellas jump back in to finish the song. Amy stopped briefly to gently blow her nose somewhere.

All her friends knew.

Chloe knew.

Hell even Adrianne and who she assumed was Adri's own girlfriend knew.

It was time.

No turning back, not that Beca was insane to do so.

And even if she was, she doubted she would.

_Can I just see you every morning when I open my eyes?_   
_Can I just feel your heart beating beside me every night?_   
_Can we just feel this way together till the end of all time?_   
_Can I just spend my life with you_

_Can you run to these open arms when no one else understands?_   
_Can we tell God and the whole world_   
_You're my woman, and you're my man?_   
_Can't you just feel how much I love you_   
_With one touch of my hand?_   
_Can I just spend my life with you?_

_Can I just spend my life with you?_   
_Can I just spend my life with you?_   
_(Forever here with you)_   
_Can I just spend my life with you?_   
_Can I just see you every morning when I open my eyes?_

The song finished. The Bellas moved a little further away from the couple their moment.

But the two of them were just smiling like idiots looking at each other. No words would come.

Maybe because words were never needed to begin with.

Beca felt for the ring she placed in her pocket, and this time around she was actually there, before raising it up for Chloe to see the infamous ring and Chloe beamed like a child on Christmas day giving a little squeal.

Maybe even more than that.

Because the ring was undoubtedly beautiful.

Chloe did the same thing and opened her other hand to reveal a ring equally beautiful and perfect for Beca

They placed the engagement rings on each other's delicate fingers and sealed the whole thing with a kiss.

Needless to say the Bellas erupted in cheers and they soon found themselves pulled into a typical Bellas party with Jesse, Alice, and Benji arriving just in time.

And Bumper popped up too with Amy after she disappeared for some time.

Beca hasn't actually addressed the whole Adrianne thing with Chloe yet, she'll get that from her some other time but Adrianne and the other girl were there already.

She kept her word, she did stick around.

And in some sense it made the evening better.

It was even made more clear that the Bellas found out about Adrianne even before she did by the way they interacted with her.

"So do you now have a cybernetic arm or something?" Beca asked uncertainly as she made her way back to Adrianne. "And I don't believe we've met." she added, addressing Sara.

Adrianne laughed a little. "Right, well Beca, this is the real Sara." she said and introduced the two. Sara smiled and shook Beca's hand before excusing herself to find and congratulate Chloe, leaving the two of them alone.

"It's not a cybernetic arm, you know. Just a series of surgeries and all. Can't believe you overreacted and jumped the gun to think I hated you." Adrianne said with a light smile.

"Well…" Beca started to say in response to Adrianne.

And Adrianne shook her head. "It was no one's fault, so stop feeling responsible for it."

"Can't be helped. I'm your big sister." Beca commented. She wanted to delve into a deeper conversation with her but she knew there will be time for that later.

"No. You're not." Adrianne said matter-of-factly. "You're my older sister. You can't exactly say you're my bigger sister now that I'm taller than you." Adrianne replied with a snigger and Beca acted little hurt with what she said.

Chloe and Sara soon joined them and Beca finally heard the story of what's been going on.

And Beca simply smiled.

Everything she thought she lost, everything she ever wanted and more, was all there. Her friends, her sister, and Chloe.

Her friends that she met through Chloe.

Her sister who she would have undoubtedly found through accident thanks to Chloe.

Her memories.

Every little missing piece she thought she had and never knew was even missing.

Funny how it can all be traced back to Chloe.


	25. All's Well That Ends Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the Bechloe :)
> 
> On another note, thanks for all the support guys and sticking with me through all this! I'm posting another bonus chapter for one of my other fics tomorrow night (so stay tuned for that :D)
> 
> I'll also be updating 'Wish Again'… well… again… and the updates will be quicker this time around, I promise! Someone requested a sequel for this sequel… I actually have an idea for that (it was the more drama heavy thing I didn't use for this one) so let me think about it. It might not be for some time though.
> 
> One last thing, I didn't do a wedding scene here (mostly because Beca walking towards Chloe kinda felt like her walking down the aisle when I wrote it for some reason – see last chapter) – so I'm skipping the wedding and jumping in at the start of the honeymoon. :D Sorry if it's short.
> 
> Thank you all for tuning in!
> 
> PS: definitely google the place I mention to get the wonderful picture of where they are ;3 (AKA I gave this a lot of thought… if I find a girlfriend… *insert mini montage of how the only thing I have is a LABlife right now and the gloom and doom of it all* and I really love her, this is where I'm planning to propose)

-one year later-

So having an incredibly wealthy and connected half-sister who still totally adores you have some perks.

One such example is the rather impressive wedding gift of an all-expense paid trip to the most romantic spots in the world.

And said all-expense paid trip was a month long venture.

"Memories Beca! That's what it's all about! Sometimes the most precious memories can never be captured on film, so be sure to live them and savor the moments as they happen." Adrianne had said when she presented the plane tickets to both her and Chloe the night before their wedding.

Yeah she was definitely thankful to Adrianne for that.

How else would they find themselves at the Kaukslauttanen Arctic Resort in Finland as their first stop?

Essentially, they were in what was called as a Keso-glass igloo, with a bed and sauna included in the main log cabin, but with another bed in the glass igloo jutting out of the cabin. Surrounding them was nothing but snow. Beca might have squealed upon seeing a reindeer earlier too.

But what was the most magical thing, well, Beca found it as soon as she followed Chloe who was rushing towards the bed in the glass igloo and lying down flat on her back.

Not that they didn't see it outside.

But it was quite something to actually be laying down in a comfortable bed and in the warmth of the whole Keso-igloo thing with the Norther Lights – the Aurora Borealis – right above them.

The sight itself was truly breathtaking.

And Beca smiled.

Because she never thought she'd find something even more breathtaking than that when she turned to look at Chloe smiling in wonderment like a little child with the sight above her.

Beca knew the world was beautiful, and that it held the most intoxicatingly beautiful places hidden for the most times that part of its allure is finding them. But it wasn't until she looked at Chloe at that moment that she knew, that she understood, how beautiful the world truly was…

…that the world was even more beautiful reflected in Chloe's eyes.

And Beca couldn't help it. They laid there perfectly still, Chloe simply watching the Northern Lights and Beca watching Chloe.

She understood what Adrianne said when she heard her younger sister say it, but it was only then that it hit her.

The moment they were sharing then, no camera can ever capture it. It can try, but would always be a pale comparison to the moment itself.

It would never capture the air of magic that surrounded them.

It could never capture how perfect everything was. How beautiful Chloe was at the moment.

So Beca decided to truly live the moment. Etch every single detail in her mind, because this was something she will never let herself forget.

Ever.

Even if she finds herself losing her memories again.

Even when she's old and gray.

She'll let this moment live in her mind forever.

And she was certain she was going to savor each passing moment to come as they happen, as they pass.

Because nothing in this world could ever compare or outweigh the way she felt at that moment.

Alive in every sense of the word.

And as cheesy as it sounds, drowning in nothing but love.

Beca couldn't help the smile slowly tugging at the corners of her lips.

She was happy, she was content, in all of the simplicity of what was around them.

Chloe's eyes closed for a second as she smiled even bigger. "You're staring."

"Well, you are beautiful." Beca replied almost breathlessly.

Chloe giggled before daring to look at Beca. "Mitchell, you already have me. I think we can stop with cheesy one-liners."

"Uh-uh." Beca replied. "Never. The least I could do is remind you every day that I love you and how I'm lucky to have you. Compliments to your beauty comes with that package."

"You know, it's time slike these that makes me wonder how you still call yourself badass." Chloe teased.

"I think being a badass includes showing a soft side and never being ashamed of it." Beca started to say. "But if you move closer I can show you how plenty of badass I am."

Chloe laughed a little more. And Beca couldn't help but be more intoxicated in just about everything Chloe at that point. "You are so predictable." she said, before moving closer to capture Beca's lips with a kiss…

…getting completely lost in each other…

…and then some…

…and nothing could compare waking up the next day in Chloe's arms, breathing her in, feeling the warmth of her skin.

To think this was only the start of a lifetime of this.

Not that it wasn't already like this since they got together, but there was something about finally being married that made everything official.

That she was Chloe's and Chloe was hers.

And that their love was for each other only.

It was the greatest feeling in the world.

And Beca knew it won't always be perfect.

But for as long as there would be moments like this, no matter how many or few there was, she knew everything will be alright.

She was actually looking forward to every morning to come.


End file.
